Imperfection WellRegulated
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: Last year of high school should have gone like the other years, but when put in uncontrollable situations, things couldn't have been any more different. No one is perfect and no matter how strong you are, you cant control destiny. Characters inside
1. Chapter 1

_My second Night World FanFiction_

Full_ summary: Last Year of high school should have gone like the other years, but when put in uncontrollable situations, things couldn't have been any more different. No one is perfect, and no matter how strong you are, you cant control your destiny. Old Powers rise, feelings grow, tension rises and secrets are discovered. Maybe not so much of a typical high school year..._

_Yes, all the characters in the books are in this. (At least the main characters)_

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing._

_Enjoy :)_

_**Imperfection Well-Regulated **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Maggie Neely**

I didn't really know how to feel right now. I mean… this _is _my last year here, should I be happy? Sad? Excited?

Why do I even care how I feel right now? I should care about the fact that I need to find someone that could keep me company as I pathetically walked around this school. I looked like such a loser, people were starting to stare and giggle every time I passed. Was I this early?

It's the first day back of my last year here. Yup, I'm currently a senior assisting Clearwater Private Secondary School. Ill let you in on a secret though, we aren't really a private school. The schools board just decided to add the 'private' part because of all the rich kids in this school. In all honesty we are just a normal school.

And I'm just a normal girl walking around like an idiot! How hard is it to find someone? At least someone I know.

Again I ask, was I really that early? I left home at seven forty-five, Miles drove pretty fast so we got here around seven fifty-five, and I've probably been walking for about five minutes. So it should be eight. The bell rings at eight fifteen, so people should be here!

Or maybe they were here, just not _here_. I have been walking around the first floor only… so maybe they are in the second? Or Third? Or they could be- fuck.

The assembly! I mentally slapped myself as I turned around and started making my way towards the cafeteria. _I cant believe I forgot… again._

**Eric Ross**

"I think she forgot" David said as he shook his head "Again"

Just like every year for the first day back to school, our school has an assembly to explain the expectations the school has for us. And just like every year Maggie forgets.

"Maybe she is just late" Hannah pointed out looking around once again.

"Miles is here" I said as I pointed towards his direction. "Maggie told me she would be getting a ride from him for the first month, until she got her car"

"So she forgot" David concluded before taking out his phone "Ill text her"

"No, don't bother" Mary-Lynnette spoke getting up from her seat "I'll go look for her. She is probably walking around the first floor" David once again shook his head as Mary-Lynnette smiled before leaving.

"I hope they make it on time" Hannah stated because she knew that if they were late, they would have to end up walking in front of the whole school to get to their spots.

"Speaking of making it on time… Look who made it on time!" David exclaimed as he saw a tiny figure making her way towards them. "Poppy!" David yelled causing Poppy to put her head down in embarrassment.

On her way Poppy quickly found an empty chair and dragged it right next to us- still with her head down- before saying, "very funny David, and stop yelling, people are staring"

"Who cares! Its our last year here! We are seniors, no freshman can do shit to me. If I want to yell. Ill yell"

"Oh boy, you sound like those stupid bullies" Hannah complained.

"Don't worry, I'm no Redfern"

"Hey!" Poppy was the one to yell this time before hitting David in the head "The Redfern's are not bullies! At least not all of them."

"Are we talking about the same people?" I asked with my disbelief expression.

"Drop the discussion guys. I'm not starting this school year talking about _them_" Hannah protested as she stretched her arms and we all silently agreed to let the topic go.

"So where is Mary-Lynnette and Maggie?" Poppy asked as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Mare went looking for Maggie. She forgot again"

"Oh wow. No wonder, because I saw Miles near the door" Poppy said gesturing towards Miles direction "Wait. Isn't he suppose to have graduated last year?"

"He did, he is a returning grad. He came back to take the Co-op program" Hannah explained seeing how she was the only one that seemed to know about the topic.

"Are you serious? Phil is doing that too. He is here in school today" **(A.N: Phil is one year older then Poppy in this fanfic. He is not his twin)** Poppy shook her head "It's so stupid, why would you want to come back to school after you have graduated?" Poppy asked making a lot of hand gestures.

"Beats me. I know I wouldn't do that- When is this assembly starting?" David asked as he was already falling asleep.

I wasn't really paying attention to this whole conversation- I was actually also falling asleep and so was Hannah, so Poppy was the one to pull out her phone to check the time. She was about to answer David's question but was interrupted as two hands appeared on her face covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked the only kid I could stand apart from David.

"Really James? How hard do you think it is to figure out its you" David said in a joking matter, but either way James got annoyed and shot him a death glare.

"Your no fun David, just dig a whole and die" James Rasmussen said as he took his hands away from Poppy's face and gave her a small hug.

"James, you shouldn't say those kinds of things. Its rude" Poppy complained as she ended the hug.

James ignored her before grabbing a chair and sitting down next to David "What I miss?"

"Same old" Hannah answered fixing her hair "I thought you were ditching us today" she added.

"Please, James loves me, why would he ditch us?" Poppy asked.

"For his girlfriend maybe?" I asked making a stupid grin.

"They broke up" Poppy returned a stupid grin.

"Why? She was hot!" David exclaimed earning himself a punch from Hannah.

"A girl doesn't have to be hot for James to date her" Hannah spoke with her annoying know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, but when you have a girl with double-"

"Shut it you pig!" Poppy yelled hitting David.

"I love how I just keep getting hit"

**Morgead Blackthorn**

I tried.

I tried going to the cafeteria, finding a seat, and sitting down so I could wait for the assembly to start. I honestly did that. But as soon as I sat down, like every other year, girls started sitting around. But not just any type of girls. _Human_ girls.

Since I started going to this school -which would be last year- I have been getting a lot of attention from the females in this school.

At first it was fun. I mean, who doesn't like attention? Also, Jez would get really annoyed because they would try being friends with her just to get close to me, seeing how everyone though me and her were best friends or something.

But as the year passed it got annoying. They would start sending me gifts, they would stalk me and even ask me out numerous times- and you can only guess how bad it got once they found out I had a motorcycle- I was the school's badass- well the hot and attractive badass.

Human girls tend to like badass'. So that's probably why I'm so popular. I may sound cocky but its true.

This year I was actually hopping the attention I got faded a little. I knew a couple of Night People that were transferring. So I figured girls would just get tired of me.

But apparently that didn't happen, so that's why right now I'm walking to- nowhere in particular. I'm actually just trying to get away. I guess ill be missing the assembly- Jez _will _kill me.

Right now, I just pushed Jez out of my mind, no way I would be changing my mind on skipping the assembly because she might kill me. The bell is about to ring, so I decided to use a little of my vampire speed. I better get out of here before a teacher catches me and send me to the cafeteria. I guess leaving the school sounds like a good idea… but I actually want to go to all my classes. So I wont be skipping today.

Maybe Ill just hide in the roof of the school. That's probably the only good thing this school has- believe it or not.

You see, the school roof is flat and very high. Last year I discovered the stairs to get there. Since then, its always been my 'chillin' spot. Its nicely build too, and a huge advantage is that no one ever goes up there. So its impossible to find me. You could probably guess where I would spend my time while I skipped classes.

I passed by the numerous students that were heading towards the cafeteria and quickly made my way to the roof, and as I approached the stairs that were located in the third floor (I can use my vampire speed when ever the hell I want). When I got there I sighed as I was able to notice a blue spark coming from the other side of the door that was separating me and my favourite spot.

Looks like its not my secret place anymore.

**Rashel Jordan**

As I found a seat near the back of the cafeteria, I made a mental note of killing myself.

_Why Rashel. Why are you here? _I asked myself as I mentally hit my head.

I cant believe I actually agreed to this! it's the stupidest thing I have ever done. Not that I have done that many stupid things. Actually… the only stupid thing I ever recall doing was when I tried learning how to stake a vampire with high heels- trust me when I say, it was not my idea.

But what I was doing today, _was _my idea. That's why I feel like a complete idiot. How in the right mind did I think this was smart the day I took the acceptance test. Also… how the hell did I pass?

_Doesn't matter now Rashel, you made it, stick with the plan. _My mind kept telling me that, but my whole body was screaming _leave, this is stupid. _

This time, I decided following my minds direction, but mostly because my heart was agreeing. I had to stick with the plan, I had to do this, I had to do this for my mom and Timmy.

I don't care if there was no possible way their killer would be here- for what I remember, he is too old for high school. But maybe some of his relatives are here- and if not, I know for a fact there would be night people, so either way I would be doing the world a favour.

All I had to do was assist this school and like any other teenager girl I would have to make friends, complain about school, get all excited about boys, act natural, try to fit in and find every night person _(Well not every teenager does the last part). _So that at the end of the school year, we can finish them all. Me and my team.

Because that's what I do. After all, I am a vampire hunter.

**Ash Redfern**

I sighed for what seemed to be the 8th time as another girl passed by yelling hi to me. Did they have to yell? Didn't they know I am more then capable of hearing them even if they simply whisper?

"They yell because you always look like your falling asleep" Quinn -who was sitting next to me- answered my mental question clearly stating he was reading my mind.

_Get out. _I thought annoyed, knowing he would be listening.

"It's not my fault you're a weak telepath"

_You know, people are going to think your talking to yourself. _

"Let them, maybe they will think I'm crazy and leave me alone" This time Quinn spoke those words a little too loud, definitely getting some attention. In a matter of seconds people all around us were whispering to each other- well more like gossiping.

"Can you guys even live without some sort of attention?" My most annoying sister asked- after appearing out of nowhere- and sitting next to Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stretched my long arms.

"Rowan is with the other returning grad losers and Jade is sitting at the front with her other junior friends. I cant find Jez and Blaise is still in the office with Thea, they are finishing the paper work, I doubt they will make it to the assembly" Krestel sighed "So my last option is sitting with you loners"

"I thought you were just here because you missed my good looks"

"Get a life _John_" Quinn simply hissed knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything against Krestel at the moment with all the humans around. But I'm sure he made a mental note.

The three of us stayed silent for a while until the bell finally rang. "Yay, the assembly is going to start" I said lacking enthusiasm.

"Great, wake me up when its over" Quinn said before putting on his headphones, blasting his music and closing his eyes.

"You heard him Krestel" I said pulling out my ipod "wake me up when its over" and just like Quinn a placed my headphones tightly on my ear before closing my eyes- but I definitely heard Krestel murmur the word _'whatever'._

**Thierry Descouedres**

I knew we were running late- but I never expected to actually be _late. _

"I'm sorry Keller. This was all my fault" I apologised as I stopped on another red light, we were ten minutes away from the school- If they stopped giving me red lights we would already be there.

"Lord Thierry don't even let it bother you" Keller responded with her usual formality.

"Remember to leave out the 'lord' part in school" I reminded her wishing she didn't call me that at all.

"It's a sign of respect sir" She said probably guessing what I was thinking.

"I have respect for you, yet you don't let me call you Lady Raksha" I shot back.

"Because its _irrelevant_" she said getting annoyed so I let the topic go.

"Sir, I don't really understand why we are coming back this year" I knew she would end up asking this question so I was actually prepared with an answer.

"We are coming back because I think both you and I deserve to live a little"

Keller gave me a look that clearly showed she thought I was crazy. "Are you pulling out a joke sir?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"No" I stretched the 'o' as I said that.

"Sweet goddess" she murmured hitting her head.

"You get to graduate, aren't you excited?" I asked as I mentally laughed.

"Please tell me your joking" she exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat.

"Why would I be joking"

"Yup, your joking" Keller nodded to herself as she decided to ignore me. I just simply laughed before cursing.

"Did you just pass a red light?"

_Thats its :)_

_Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes._

_So what did you think? I would love to read some reviews :)_

_please?_

_Hope you enjoyed and Thank you for reading._

_-Maria_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :) _

_First, I would like to thank everyone who gave this story a shot and read the first chapter, also a very specially thanks for those who reviewed and/or added this to their favorites or story alerts. _

_That's all I really need to say, so enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not -sadly- own the Night World._

**Imperfection Well-Regulated**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Thea Harman **

I couldn't help but to sigh in relief as Blaise and I finally finished signing the last paper principal Blackren gave us. It was official, me and Blaise are now apart of the students in Clearwater Private Secondary School.

Who knew transferring could be so painful? My hand was honestly killing me. Seeing how Blaise and I don't really have a very clean reputation, transferring here was a little hard. At first, they didn't want to accept us, but with the help of some Redfern relatives, soon enough the school decided to let us in. But not before handing us the biggest folder of paper work I have ever seen.

"Thank you girls, everything is set. You may make your way to the cafeteria for the assembly" Principal Blackren said as he finished writing a little note on the folder with all the paper work.

"Thank you sir" I said while Blaise just smiled and nodded. Soon enough we were both out of the office and on our way to the cafeteria.

"Stupid human" Blaise commented clearly referring to the principal. "What was he aiming for? Breaking my hand"

"Let it go Blaise" I said shaking my head "Just be happy we got accepted"

"I didn't want to get accepted. I hate high school. Its honestly getting annoying" She complained.

"Just think about the positive things" I said trying to think of any actual positive thing about this.

"There is nothing positive. Unless you want to count the guys" Blaise now had a wicked grin on her face "Maybe ill find myself a poppet"

I sighed before reaching the door to the cafeteria "Where will we be sitting?" I asked before opening the door.

"Lets find Ash" was all Blaise said before we both walked in.

Sure enough, we found Ash sitting next to Quinn and Kestrel in the far back left corner, luckily the teacher that was in the front was still trying to figure out how to turn on the microphone, so the assembly hadn't technically started yet. Everyone was still making a lot of noise as the they talked to each other.

I thought no one would really notice us, but I was wrong. With Blaise's high heels making loud sounds as she walked like a professional model, by a matter of seconds everyone's attention was focused on us. Blaise walked in front of me as guys were whistling, girls were murmuring and the other people were just staring. The cafeteria slowly got quiet.

Blaise had a smirk on all the time I simply walked with a normal expression. This year would probably be no different then any other year… at least that's what I thought so far.

**Hannah Snow**

"More Redfern's?" I asked as I saw the two girls who had just entered the cafeteria sit next to Ash Redfern.

"They looks hot, rich, spoiled and conceited. My guess is yes" David said before turning towards James.

"Thea and Blaise Harman" He said with a smile "They are relatives of the Redfern's. For me, they are like second generation cousins"

"Are they _like_ the Redfern's?" I asked, but then corrected myself "I mean, are they like Ash?"

"Blaise is worse then Ash- in my opinion" James answered while nodding his head "Thea is not as bad, she just goes along with Blaise a lot"

"Which one is which?" David asked clearly checking them out. Why am I friends with him again?

"Blaise is probably the one who walked in first. The girl with the heels. Right?" Eric spoke not really paying attention to the girls right now, unlike David of course. That's why I never really hit Eric.

"Yup" Was all James said before turning his attention to Poppy as she started talking about how funny the teachers looked as they tried to get the microphone to work.

"They are both hot" David said still having his attention on the girls.

"And they are both never going to date you. Stop staring" I said hitting his head harder this time.

"I'm going to sue you for aggressive and physical assault against me" David complained as he rubbed his head.

"We should sue you for obsessive stupidity"

"That didn't make sense Hannah"

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**

Finding Maggie turned out harder then I thought.

The hallways were packed with kids. I thought everyone was suppose to be in the cafeteria already, but apparently not…I had to push a couple of people to get through. What surprised me is that most were freshman. I thought they would be scared to skip and all, but apparently not.

After a couple of minutes of walking through some hallways, around 2 minutes after the bell rang. I finally spotted Maggie. I was about to give up anyways.

Maggie saw me and then gestured me to go over to where she was. I did and then noticed she was trying to get to the washroom. I say 'trying' because at the moment, a lot of sophomore plastic-looking girls were all standing there blocking the way.

I rolled my eyes before practically yelling "Excuse me"

Some turned towards me gave me a dirty glare and simply moved, other girls just moved without even acknowledging me and then this one girl with bright gray-yellowish eyes and thick-long black hair- who was definitely not a sophomore, but a senior just like me, decided not to move. She gave me and Maggie a death glare, then rolled her eyes and slightly moved her shoulder, leaving just enough space for me and Maggie to pass.

We did. We pushed the door open walked inside and as the door slowly closed Maggie said "Thank you" even though we both knew we wouldn't get a response.

"It had to be a Redfern" Maggie murmured while rolling her eyes. I was about to say something when I noticed we weren't the only ones in the washroom.

My jaw nearly dropped as I saw who stood right in front of one of the mirrors fixing her hair.

"Wow"

**Delos Redfern**

"I'm sure you were told to not use it…"

I sighed before shaking my head and sitting back down. First day and I already hate this place.

"…what if a human had been the one to come up here and not me…"

What was the council thinking by forcing me to come here? It didn't even make sense. It's not like I need this school. I don't need education, I don't need to 'socialize with my family', and I definitely don't need to live a normal teenager life.

Those were the three excuses the council had given me. Those were the three things that had convinced my father and great uncle to agree to this. The three stupidest things I have heard in my life.

"…what the fuck are you doing up here in the first place?"

I slowly lifted my head to see Morgead leaning on the wall with his arms crossed "I wanted to be alone"

"Why up here?"

"Because every other corner in this school is occupied by vermin"

"Harsh words for a Prince" Morgead mocked but then barked a laugh "But of course, a nigh world prince is bond to be different then any human royalty. So I guess you being a dick is excusable"

"What are you doing here?" I asked not really caring.

"This is my spot"

"oh" I said once again not really caring, I could tell he wasn't caring about this conversation either.

"You cant _play_ with your blue fire out in the open like this" Morgead said clearly referring to what had happened earlier.

As soon as I got to the school I focused on finding a place where I would be with no one around- with no _vermin _around. I was lucky enough to find those stairs that led to the roof. Once up here, I just made my self comfortable and as I happen to get bored I started 'playing' with my blue fire.

Since I was young I've been thought to manage it. I have full control over it and I can pretty much say that I can do whatever I want with it. Yes, I've been told not to use it and yes, I don't care. I may sound childish, but its _my _blue fire, it runs in _my_ veins, therefore its _my_ decision to pick if I want to use it or not.

When Morgead barged in I reacted fast thinking he was someone who _may _be a threat to me so I shot at him. Of course, he also has fast reflects so he dodged it, but regardless both him and I knew that he could have lost his life. That's the reason why we are currently 'fighting'.

"Your okay. Get over it"

"Its not that" Morgead exclaimed annoyed "I tell Jez the same thing, apart from being dangerous, it's also abnormal. If someone- a _human-_ saw you lighting up a blue fire with your hands, they would be pretty freaked out"

"Do people usually come here?" I asked.

With a shrug Morgead answered "As far as I know, I'm the only one that knows about this place- apart from you" he didn't sound to pleased about the last part.

"So you have nothing to worry about. I don't use my blue fire in public, I'm not that stupid"

"Of course not your highness" Morgead mocked me again, but that was irrelevant. His words didn't matter to me.

"Speaking of royalty" I rolled my eyes as I turned towards the direction the voice had come from. So much for some time alone… "I didn't know Galen was transferring" Jez said looking down at the school entrance, she was standing in the other side of the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Morgead asked not to happy.

"Did you honestly think you were the first one to find this place?" She asked with her eyes still focused on Galen who was 3 floors below. "Was Galen forced to transfer just like you Delos?"

"Yup" I said as I pulled out my keys to make a cut again so I could 'play' with my blue fire.

"Turning emo Redfern?" Morgead asked.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Classes start when the assembly ends, which is an hour from now"

Jez snorted "Your actually going to class?"

"Why not? A class full of females that could make a perfect lunch" Morgead said giving Jez a smirk.

"Whatever" She simply replied "How about you dear old cousin?" Jez asked with the same mocking tone Morgead used- these two are a lot a like.

I gave her a cold glare before answering "I don't have a choice- and you shouldn't either"

"I don't. I never said I wasn't going to class, I'm just asking if you are"

I saw her roll her eyes before she made her way to the door "I'm going to the assembly" She informed us "And both of you are coming with me"

Me and Morgead looked at each other and then back at Jez. Both of us had a confused expression on our face. Did she actually think I would go because she wanted me too.

"I don't need guys crowding up besides me and since you two are rather scary looking…" Jez trailed off and then added "Unless your scared of _humans_"

Normally I would have ignored her. I knew she could be persuasive and convincing, but for some stupid reason I had paid attention to her. So I fell for her stupid trick.

"I'm not scared" I said as I stood up. "Specially not of _humans_" Morgead agreed and then soon enough both of us were making our way to the cafeteria with a very happy Jez.

Bitch.

**Galen Drache **

When I was called to a meeting three weeks ago I never really imagined it would be a meeting about school. So my shock was definitely shown- and you can only imagine how wide my mouth fell open when I saw Delos arrive at that meeting. He was definitely not happy about it and in all honesty neither was I. I didn't understand why school would be so important, specially when they were only forcing us to go for one year.

They were also very specific in what school they wanted us to attend. Clearwater Private Secondary School. I have heard of that school, after all it's the school in which most of the Nigh World teens are attending. I knew not of many, but during the meeting they did happen to pull out a list.

It had a number of Redfern's which only made Delos complain more I was also able to recognize some other names like James Rasmussen a relative of the Redfern's and Thierry Descouedres an elder- in my opinion that was weird. Thierry must have been to school over a million times. Why go now?

Well soon enough after a lot of explaining coming from the council and a lot of complaining coming from me and Delos papers were signed and a call was made to the principal of the school.

So this is why I'm sitting in this cafeteria waiting for the teachers to finally get those microphones working.

I scanned the cafeteria as soon as I entered and soon enough I had located at least five shapeshifters who had bowed their head once they made eye contact with me. I saw some witches as well, two of them being Thea and Blaise Harman.

Thea bowed her head once she saw me, I simply returned a smile, I was the prince of the shapeshifters meaning she had no reason to bow. Blaise had given me a smile and of course I had returned one my self. I knew both of them from far back when we had taken that one class the council gave to teach us about the rules and laws of the Night World.

Next to Blaise three vampires sat. I didn't know either of them but I was certain at least one was a Redfern. Apart from them all I was also able to spot James. He also bowed his head once we made eye contact and then he turned his attention back to the girl who was sitting next to him. She looked small and fragile- she was human.

I was actually surprised, the vampires, witches and shapeshifters were all seated together and they all kept their distance from humans. But James, was actually sitting next to a lot of humans. It even seemed like he just fit right in.

I on the other hand, had found a seat at the back. Not many people were around me, there was just this one girl who was sitting at my right. Her hair was long and black and I don't know why but she didn't seem to like me. I liked her eyes though, they were bright green. I had to give it to her she was a very pretty human.

_Thats it!_

_Hope you liked this chapter, once again sorry if there are any spelling mistake._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_ps, I'm reading another book by LJ Smith, its called Forbidden Game. Good book so far :) i'm loving it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello :) _

_Okay, so first of, thank you to all of those who read the first two chapters, also special thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm really glad with the feed back im getting and well I guess I can say that with so much love you guys are showing i'm starting to really get into this story. So I think I will be updating constantly. And I wont be taking 7 months like my other story. Which by the way, I should have that updated soon. _

_So now I want to adress RQRGJM9311, seeing how you are an annonymos reviewer I cant really send you a message replying to your reviews, so I might as well leave you a message hear. First of, alot of your reviews made me laugh and they also gave me a smile on my face. I honestly wanted this chapter to be up by sunday but you see my laptops charger broke. I'm working on this story on my laptop so since I have no charger I cant charge it therefor I cant write. Sometimes my dad lets me use his charger and thats how I get to work on the story. I wont be getting a new charger anytime soon but have faith ill try updating as soon as possible. _

_Also to my other reviewers. I try to reply to most of the review, mostly to thank you for reviewing. Sometimes you guys have questions and I love answering them, but you see I dont really have much time, so if I read you review whenever im busy I usually dont reply back. So sorry about that but ill always reply if you guys have question or ill just post the answers in the next chapter. _

_Bytheway; here are some answeres to some questions alot of you guys happen to ask._

_**Do **they know their soulmates and all? _

_**Answer** is no. Slowly they will figure it out and it wont usually be like it happend in the acutal Night World books but yeah.._

_**Does** Circle Daybreak excist?_

_**Answer** is no, not yet. Thierry doesnt know Hannah is his soulmate therefor he didnt really have that much of a big reason on why to start circle daybreak but... he hates the whole idea of hating humans and all. So you can expect Thierry to start Circle Daybreak later in the chapters._

_Well sorry for wasting your beloved time. This is all I really have to say._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night I will let you know I send L.J Smith a letter asking if she could give me the Night World for Christmas... yeah I dont think she will agree, but I still have hope._

_Tan tan tan, enjoy chapter 3!_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Keller, Raksha**

I walked alongside with Thierry down the hallway that led us to the cafeteria. To my surprise, there were kids everywhere. Shouldn't they be in the assembly?

But right now that didn't matter, this was actually a good thing. Kids in the hallways and not in the assembly where I would have to deal with them. Deal with their stares and continues gossip. Even though I've gotten used to it, and it no longer bothers me, it would still make me feel better if they just left me alone.

If they left me and Thierry alone.

Even though he didn't show it, I knew at first he was annoyed as I was. The company of humans doesn't bother us, the way the come around us and try to be friendly doesn't bother us. What bothers is that no matter how we are towards them they end up thinking the same thing.

We are different.

Different, better, in a higher level. Anything so stupid would cross their mind. And that's what would make us feel like we didn't fit in- which of course we didn't because after all we were un-human. We were creatures of the darkness- we were even known to be any humans nightmare come to life.

I was a shapeshifters and Lord Thierry a vampire. We were bond to not fit in, no matter how much we tried.

So that's why I would constantly ask him; why try? Why bother trying to fit in with humans if it was completely impossible. We belong to the Night World- not the world itself.

I shook my head clearing my mind. We had reached the cafeteria. Thierry had already opened the door and I had walked in before him. I looked around trying to find seats. The cafeteria was almost full even though kids were still wondering around the hallways. The teachers at the front seemed to be having trouble with something seeing how the assembly hadn't started.

I saw Thierry smile. He must be happy we didn't miss anything even though he and I both knew that the assembly would be just like last year. Boring and irrelevant.

Looking around once again I noticed we had captured some night worlders attention. Well I figured more like Thierry had captured they're attention. Some people slowly bowed their head and other just looked away a little frightened.

"There are seats at the front" Thierry said pointing towards the front. "Do you mind sitting there?" He asked even though he knew I wouldn't mind.

"Not at all Lor- I mean Thierry" I said pulling out an apologetic smile.

We walked to the front trying to be very -lack of a better word- unnoticed, but of course failed. Who wouldn't notice the people walking to the front of the cafeteria? Which was practically empty, what's so bad about the front? When we got there I sighed before taking a seat. We were so close to the teachers, this meant I would _have _to listen to the boring speech.

I looked besides me and was surprised to see Thierry wasn't sitting there- in fact, he was talking to the teachers. Probably asking if they need help, he had to be joking me. Why would he want to help them, knowing that once they fixed whatever problem they were having the assembly would start!

Is he doing all this to torture me?

First the joke about only coming back to this school this year to graduate, then crossing that red light making a car almost crash into my new convertible and now he wanted to help those teachers start with the assembly?

Why was I working for this mad man again?

**Jezebel Redfern**

This was honestly one of the best days I've lived so far. Walking down hallways with a smirk on my face and two guys following my like lost puppies, oh I felt blessed.

Not often- actually pretty much never- do you see Delos Redfern getting tricked. My plan of course at first wasn't to trick him and pretty much force him to come to the assembly with me- I mean, why would I want Delos anywhere near me?

My plan was to only annoy him a little, maybe get on his nerves and then find a way to make it look like he was avoiding humans because he was scared of them. Which of course wasn't the reason- no _Redfern_ would ever be scared of humans. I was glad enough he decided to actually listen to what I had to say, which of course was a bad idea. I mean look at the end results. He was following me.

Prince Delos Redfern almighty following the cousin who would have to respect him at all cost during any Redfern reunion. The cousin he pretty much hated.

That was one reason why I was so happy. The other was because Morgead had also fallen into my trap. I had planned to make him come to the assembly with me. I mean, why would I want to sit there alone like a loser? Not that I would look like one, but I needed someone I could talk to when I got bored.

I saw him enter the cafeteria earlier and after all the girls started gathering up around him, I saw him leave. I knew where he would go, his all so secret -so he believed- roof. So I went there, I was a little surprised to see Delos there, I knew there was a meeting between the Elders and the council, a meeting about certain Night Worlders having to transfer to this school. One of them being Delos.

When I got to the roof I stayed there shocked actually that he hadn't noticed me. I saw when Morgead walked in and well nearly died by the blue fire Delos shot at him. I'll admit, I had something to do with the fact that it didn't actually hit Morgead. He reacted fast, but the blue fire is faster. If it wasn't for the blue fire I shot, Morgead would have been hit- he wouldn't have died, but he would have been seriously injured.

I knew Delos had seen my blue fire, but being the royal ass he is, he chose to ignore it.

"I'm not standing during the assembly so if we don't find seats, I'm leaving" I heard Morgead say from behind me.

"Will find seats" I said we approached the main door to the cafeteria.

"Pathetic" I head Delos say but ignored him.

Once inside, I scanned the cafeteria quickly. Just like I thought, the front was nearly empty so I started making my way there. I knew Delos and Morgead would be following, so I didn't bother looking behind me. As I passed all the students already sitting down I couldn't help but rolling my eyes.

I had the attention of some guys and I was given death glares by many girls. I ignored, simply ignored.

I noticed a lot of girls were murmuring to each other, gossiping. A little too loud actually, so I was able to hear some things. They were talking about Delos. 'The new hottie'. Don't make me puke, the only thing hot about Delos is his temper. Other girls were doing there usually chit chat about Morgead. Again don't make me puke.

If they only knew these guys. They would definitely stop fantasising about them. I cant believe some girls actually thought they would be romantic and sensitive. Oh gosh, I feel sorry for them, if they only knew…

"Jezebel" The calling of my name caught me of guard. First I thought it was Morgead or Delos, but they wouldn't be that stupid so I looked towards the direction the voice had came from. Thierry Descouedres. He was sitting at the very front next to some girl I haven't meat before. I figured that the reason he called my name was so I would go and sit next to him, so I did.

I made my way towards Thierry as I heard protests coming from both Delos and Morgead.

_Not next to an elder Jez, I'm going to be bored as hell. _That was Morgead.

_An elder cousin, your practically begging for me to kill you. Pathetic. _And that was Delos.

Yup, they weren't enjoying the idea of sitting near Thierry, but hey, I cant say no to an elder.

**Gillian Lennox **

"Do I look bad?" I asked as soon as silence took over. Both Maggie and Mary-Lynnette -girls that have been nice in the classes I had with them- were looking at me, well more like staring, so I got a little defensive.

"No!" Maggie almost yelled and then I noticed she slightly blushed looking a little embarrassed. "You look uhm…"

"Different" Mary-Lynnette stated as Maggie just nodded in agreement "Good different of course and- you cut you hair?"

I nodded feeling a little embarrassed myself but then that's when I heard his voice. Angels romantic and yet so firm voice.

_Look confident kid. _

I changed my posture. I stood up straight, lifted my head and pulled out the best smile I had. "So I look good?" I asked glad my voice was sweet and at the same time firm.

"You look great actually" Maggie commented "I mean, more then great, I like it" she finished nodding before she excused herself so she could use the washroom.

"Why the sudden change?" Mary-Lynnette asked, she seemed curious actually. She didn't say it like she was jealous or anything, he voice was sweet and kind. She actually cared.

_Tell her you felt like you needed a change for the last year you would be spending hear. _

"I felt like I needed a change" I said "You know, after all it's our last year hear"

Mary-Lynnette nodded before smiling "Well its definitely a nice change. You honestly look great."

I turned my attention back to the mirror I had been looking at before Maggie and Mary-Lynnette had walked it. I was glad, very glad actually that I did look so good. Mary-Lynnette was washing her hand as Maggie came out of a stall also going towards the sink to wash her hands.

_Say yes._

_Yes to what? _I asked myself- well actually I asked Angel and before he could give me an answer Maggie spoke.

"Hey Jill, want to sit with us? You know, for the assembly." she asked with such a casual tone, like if we were best friends or something.

"Sure" I replied happy that I wouldn't have to walk in that assembly alone.

_They are nice people kid. But they are going to have to walk by a dark path_. Said Angel getting me completely confused. _They are going to have it hard._

_What are you talking about? _I asked him clearly not understanding a word he was saying. Sometimes I felt like most of the things he said were meant for me not to hear.

_They are leaving, go. _Was all I got for an answer, I would by trying to push the subject later, but for now I followed Maggie and Mary-Lynnette as we walked out of the washroom.

The hallways was almost empty, just a couple of kids walking. I heard Maggie say something like "good thing she is gone" before she started walking down the hallways and towards the cafeteria. Mary-Lynnette and I walked behind her. She asked me a couple of questions about my new look and every time I gave her an answer she would compliment me. She was really nice, way to nice.

We got to the cafeteria in no time seeing how Maggie was walking rather fast. We walked in and it seemed that the assembly was just about to start. Weird, considering the bell had rang at least ten minutes ago. A teacher holding a megaphone was trying to get the students to be quiet and settle down, don't they have microphones?

_Look around kid. _Angel said and so I listened and sure enough I was shocked. People were looking, looking at _me. _Of course I didn't have the attention a Redfern would get but I didn't have some attention. People were staring and murmuring to each other. I even heard someone say 'who is the new student'.

I kept walking behind Maggie and soon enough she stopped near the group of people her and Mary-Lynnette usually hang around with.

_You look great kid _was the last thing Angel said before I finally took a seat besides Mary-Lynnette. Her friends looked at me a little shocked but they were very welcoming. I've always liked this little group, they were great people.

"Gillian?" A girl asked, who I'm sure goes by the name Poppy. I smiled at her and she simply gave me two thumbs up and that's when the teachers started yelling very loudly over that megaphone. The cafeteria went silent.

But right before that, I heard a guy say something that sounded like 'pretty hot'.

I smiled when I noticed it was David.

**Quinn, John**

So the assembly finally started.

Well so I guessed seeing how everyone seemed to have their attention directed to the front of the cafeteria. I had my headphones on and I couldn't really listen to anything apart from the music blasting in my ears.

But then again, who am I kidding. I'm a telepath. I focused my mind on a girl- human girl- sitting near the front. She seemed to be very focused on the assembly so I decided she would be my way of knowing what was going on. He mind was interesting actually.

She was thinking a lot while she paid attention to the speech the only drama teacher was giving. Most of her thoughts were focused on -no surprise- the Redfern's. She seemed to have a crush on Ash seeing how she would compare everything to him.

This girl was really pathetic. I scanned her mind a little and found some interesting information. She had seen three people walk in a couple of minutes ago. One person out of the three she hated. Jez Redfern. The girl was clearly jealous of her. Jealous of how she was hanging around two hotties- I nearly chocked. Delos Redfern following Jez around? That's what the girls mind showed. It showed how when Jez had walked in Morgead and Delos had been walking right behind her. I would expect that from Morgead but Delos? I mean I didn't even know him but from what I've heard something tells me the last person he would be hanging around with would be Jez.

The girls mind also showed three other girls that had walked in. Human girls which I didn't really care about. She seemed to be jealous of those girls as well. Pathetic. I scanned a little further back into her mind and found the moment she had seen Thierry Descouedres walk in.

Sexy, gorgeous, sensitive, cute, romantic, kind, prince charming- this girl was making me sick. Did she actually think Thierry was like this? And elder romantic? Please, maybe only before he sucks you dry.

Thierry had walked in with a girl that I knew. Raksha Keller was her name. A shapeshifters, also a very interesting fighter. The girl seemed to be jealous of Keller too.

I decided to scan a little further then that and got to the memories of Thea and Blaise walking in. Of course she was jealous of them as well. She hated Blaise already seeing how as soon as she got here she greeted Ash with a kiss in the cheek. Something that she clearly did to annoy all the girls watching. Ash had given winked at Blaise smirking at the thought that many girls hearts were being crashed.

I got out of the girls mind. This is why Humans are so weak, because the feel. They feel emotions, because they actually care. Stupid is what they are. Cant they see they are better of not caring.

_Impossible. _The thought was directed to me and I turned to my side to see Kestrel staring directly at the front, I followed her gaze and couldn't help but gasp as I saw what she was looking at.

Maya. Maya was here- here in the school. She was sitting right next to Thierry as she had placed a chair in the space between Keller and Thierry. Maya…

The cafeteria seemed to have died for a second. Everyone, both humans and Night Worlders had their attention on her. Even Ash had tensed up and was actually for once paying attention.

If Thierry assisting this school was a shock. You can only imagine what the feeling was seeing Maya here.

**James Rasmussen**

"Who is she?" I heard Poppy ask but I couldn't bring myself to answer.

Why was she here? Why had she come? Was she planning on staying or is she just here- goddamnit there is no damn reason why she should be here!

"Jamie" Poppy poked my shoulder but I ignored her. This couldn't be happening.

But it was. It was happening and I knew it because everyone seemed to have notice her. Ash, Blaise, Galen… I could even see Jez staring at her. For once we were all completely speechless.

Oh, and I couldn't only imagine what Thierry might be feeling. I didn't see any reaction coming from him when she had sat next to him. He never even moved.

_Did you know about this? _I heard Ash ask in my mind. I didn't even look at him to give him an answer.

_Why would I know. I'm no Redfern. _

_No one knew. _Kestrel joined the little conversation. _At least no Redfern. _

I shook my head and pushed both of them out my mind. I didn't want to talk to them.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Poppy asked and then I noticed the whole group was looking at me.

"Fine" I replied my tone a little rough.

"Do you know her?" Asked David, and I was actually surprised he didn't say something about her looks.

"No" It wasn't really a lie. I have never seen eye to eye with her, the only reason I knew here- well who wouldn't know the first of their own kind?

"The girl from the washroom" I heard Maggie tell me Mary-Lynnette and I couldn't help but to ask.

"Washroom?"

"Yeah. We saw here before, she was standing right outside the washroom with a lot of freshman, she seemed kind off rude and well I honestly thought she was a Redfern or something" Maggie explained clearly not to excited about the topic.

"She is a Redfern" Again it wasn't really a lie because she happened to go by that last name- as far as I know.

"But you said you didn't know her" Poppy stated confused.

"The Redfern family is pretty big" Was all I said.

"So is she your cousin?" Hannah asked. She seemed a little upset for what ever reason.

"Uhm…I guess?" I answered actually thinking of the correct answer. She wasn't my cousin, she was just my… I don't even know. All I knew is she was at least a thousand years old and I was barely seventeen. So can anyone have a cousin a thousand years older?

"She scares me" Gillian, the girl who had arrived with Maggie and Mary-Lynnette commented.

I looked at the group and saw that each of them in their own kind of way agreed with her. And to be honest, so did I.

_This is it :)Thank you for reading and Im sorry if there are any mistakes. I re-read once or twice checking for mistakes but I usually never really catch all of them._

_Okay so here is a little announcment. For this story I'm going to need to add humans and Night Worlders that would randomly appear once or twice bescause apart from the actual Night World Characters I need other characters that could be around to set up the plots between the different soulmate pairs.** So If you would like, **leave your name and your favorite characters and I will put you in the story. Only to set up plots and all. **Warning** though. I will be needing bitchy characters and even some characters that may end up dieing so I hope you dont mind it ends up being you do agree to leave your name and all I will be sending you a message explaining where exactly I would fit you in the story._

_Thats all I have to say :)_

_Review? _

_Please?_

_-Maria._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there :)_

_Happy Thanksgiving! Wooo!_

_Anywho, I have some things to say:_

_1. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who is reading this story! I'm really happy alot of you are enjoying it._

_2. For the people that wanted to be in the story... If I messaged you back letting you know about what part your playing, could you please send me a message saying what exactly I told you? I lost the paper I wrote all that information on! I'm so sorry but yeah. If you are an anonymous reviewer then I couldnt really message you... so thats kind of a problem._

_3. RQRGJM9311: You really need to make an account so I can like reply to all your wounderful reviews!. But thanks for all the support! I honestly try to update fast but like I said... charger broke so I have to beg my dad to let me use his charger once in a while._

_4. I have a new poll in my profile... and it would be nice if you guys voted :)_

_Okay... thats all I need to say, now:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series. I wouldnt mind owning Delos though *insert creepy winky face*_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Poppy North**

Now that I think about it. I have never seen James like this. He always seemed like that guy that would never be caught by surprise, but right now that wasn't the case. Oh no, James _was _surprise- heck even shocked.

This girl, the one that had just walked in. She seemed to be very popular- even though I've never seen her in my life before. Everyone was looking at her. Even the people that usually never care about anything; example number one, Ash.

Example number two would be Jez. That girl looked like stone right now, she had tensed up. Even her best friend… uhm Morg-ea-ed I think?

Maybe this girl was a singer or something?

I decided to forget about her at the moment- and to my surprise it seemed that most students around me had decided the same thing.

Mr. Quenan, my ex biology teacher had the megaphone now and it seemed that he would be starting this assembly. "Welcome back for another year! We are all glad…"

And I lost interest. The assembly had started off just like last year- and the year before that. So I can pretty much say that its going to go just as last year. So no reason for me to listen.

I looked around, well actually I looked at my little group. Mary-Lynnette had started whispering to Gillian about something to do with the megaphone. Maggie and David were sharing headphones as they were listening to Eric's ipod and of course Eric was focused on the assembly just like Hannah.

James…

James seemed so out of it. He was looking straight at the front. In my opinion I think he spaced out or something. I sighed. This meant I would actually have to pay attention to the damn assembly. I was hoping to talk to James, but seems like he is busy…

I sighed again this time making myself more comfortable in my seat. I focused my eyes at the front and mentally shot myself as I heard the so very wonderful speech we got every year.

"…this year we will be more involved then ever…" Mr Quenan was still talking, only that this time they had actually given him a microphone. I guess they finally got one to work. "…so many new wonderful students…"

Please. What's so wonderful about new students? They all seem like jerks to me. "…many talents that can make our school shine even brighter…" our school shined?

"…our education is the best in this area, and having…" Okay, this was not working. I looked at James once again to see if he was still in an 'other world'- and he was. This meant only one thing.

Nap time.

**David Blackburn**

I couldn't help but to laugh a little as I saw poppy rest her head on James shoulder. I guess she settled for a nap? As soon as she laid her head on his shoulder James finally came back to life. Funny how he all of the sudden relaxed from his tensed position.

I'm definitely going to bother him later on.

"Change it" I head Maggie whisper. I sighed because I did happen to like the song we were currently listening to. _Angels and Demons _by _55 escape. _I guess she doesn't like hard rock?

The next song turned out to be _beautiful monster _by _Ne-Yo _and of course Maggie begged for me to keep it, so I did. Question is, why does Eric have this song?

I scanned the cafeteria deciding to ignore the song. I couldn't help but to have that nice feeling telling me this year was going to be great.

I wont complain about the last 3 years of my oh so loved high school life. I actually thought they had been great years. I mean, I met great people, found my best friends, dated a couple of girls that were definitely hot and had the chance to actually learn some pretty sick stuff from all those classes I took. Those _easy _classes.

I chuckled to myself before focusing my eyes on the front where Morgead was sitting by. I knew that kid from gym class, he is definitely an ass. And I actually happen to like him. He had this thing that brought girls to him. So my beautiful days of gym class were spent exercising and flirting. I mean, Morgead cant talk to 100 girls at a time.

He was of course sitting right now next to Jez and next to this other guy I haven't really seen before. New student I guess. Jez was sitting next to Thierry -that pathetic guy every girl seems to fall in love with him. Something about being romantic and shit. Right now though, I was jealous of him. He was sitting next to that girl.

The girl that had caught everyone attention as she was the last one to take a seat for this assembly. She seemed like the type of girl who could possibly blow your head off if you made a wrong move.

The girl that could embarrass and use you while you just followed her like a lost puppy. Oh yeah, she seemed like a bitch. But she was hot. Really hot.

But I'm not the type of guy who likes to be pushed around the school by a girl. Therefore, I'm staying away from her.

I like settling for girls who are unique. Very unique. Girls that could surprise you… usually girls that not many notice until you start dating them.

Girls that are kind but not _too_ kind. Girls with a heart and not girls who would crush other people to satisfy their own ego.

Girls… Girls…

A girl like Gillian.

"I think about it over and over again"

"Huh?" I asked Maggie pushing away my thoughts.

"I'm singing the song that's playing right now"

I checked Eric's ipod and sure enough _Over and Over again _by _Nelly_ was playing .

"I think about my prince charming over and over gain" Maggie stated dreamily.

I chuckled. Here comes my daily random conversation with Maggie. "Prince charming? I thought I was all you thought about"

"Please. Your like a maid, not a prince" she said hitting my knee softly.

"Your not making any sense" which was true. But then again, half of the things Maggie ever said never made sense.

"Me? I'm making perfect sense. I was singing and then all I said is I think about my prince charming all the time- even though I don't really have a prince charming. But Ill get one eventually and he better have green or blue eyes."

"What?" I asked officially confused.

"Forget it"

I laughed- a little louder the expected which only got me glares from the teachers around me.

"If anyone is a maid, it would be you" I whispered to Maggie.

"Pfft, just for saying that I'm never baking you cookies again man-whore"

This time I raised my eyebrow. "Man-whore?"

"I'm bored David. You know I don't make sense when I'm bored" She exclaimed, a little too loud, making the teachers glare at _me _once again. "Change the song by the way"

"Mr. Blackburn and Miss Neely" The voice came from behind us and we both slowly turned around. "One more sound and you will both be asked to leave the cafeteria" Miss Ginger -best looking teacher in the school- said trying to sound very serious.

"Sorry" Maggie murmured I simply smiled. Miss Ginger then did something that surprised both me and Maggie. She grabbed Eric's Ipod and the headphones. She smiled and then left without saying anything.

"This should go down in history. Getting in trouble for talking about maids and 'prince charming'." I heard Hannah whisper to Eric who simply shook his head as he gave both me and Maggie death glares.

I guess ill be begging for the ipod back.

**Rashel Jordan**

"Seniors. This is the year that will change your life" The teacher up front was saying rather happy. I was actually paying attention because this was my first year here. I needed to know what kind of school this was and gather basic information on what is expect.

Of course I would need to find someone else as a primary source of information… but for now all I had was the teacher.

"…graduation will be different this year, better actually…" I snorted, graduation. Something I didn't need and didn't care about. Plus, who said any Night Person would make it to graduation?

I had already scanned this cafeteria and found myself not surprised whatsoever when I noticed at least a dozen of Night People. Only the one that were wearing the different symbols to identify them. In other words the stupid ones.

Like the guy besides me- or should I say prince?

He had to be stupid, right? But then again I cant really blame him for not knowing who I am exactly…

Actually I can. Royalty like him -like Galen Drache- should know what danger looks like- or at least smells like. But this boy didn't. He was so clueless and it was actually sad. He had even given me a sweet smile when he took the seat next to me, who did he want to fool? _I know what all you bastards are!_

Poor guy, he seemed almost nice. Actually if it wasn't thanks to all the files I've seen of the 'most wanted' list, I could have even confused him as human. He was good looking, he had one of those rich smiles that could make any girl melt and he was sweet. He had that face- the 'I wont harm a soul' face.

But he would. That's what he does for a living, he ruins people- he harms their souls. He does that just like any other Night Person.

Especially just like Maya.

Oh how my smile grew as I recognized her. Maya, Maya, Maya. The reason why I do what I do for a living. The reason our world is filled with creatures of the darkness.

The reason my mom and Timmy are not here.

When I first saw her my body boiled with anger and if it hadn't been for the big distance that separated us- oh she would be staked by now. I had to be patient though. I had to hold my anger and despair in. I had to wait, wait for the right time to act. To end with them all.

"…the senior play will be one of the many activities you will have to accomplish to make this year even more memorable…"

Who cares about a play? Who cares about memories?

They are worth nothing. Not anymore at least.

"…I really do believe if all of you put your heart in this-" Trust me some hearts will definitely be leaving their bodies "this year can be the best one yet."

That was the last sentence the teacher had said before handing the microphone to the principal. Mr Blackren.

"Thank you Mrs. Livania." he said addressing the teacher that had just talked for I don't know, twenty minutes? "I hope you all have understood the importance of this year"

Everyone _will_ understand how important it is. At least they should once this year is over.

**Thea Harman **

I had paid attention to the whole assembly seeing how it was my first year and to my surprise, it was almost over.

The Principal was saying that there wasn't that much to say anymore. Plus they had been running out of time. Classes were meant to start in two minutes.

He explained how the freshman, sophomores and juniors should already have their schedules. And how us Seniors would have to stay in the cafeteria when the assembly ended. At the back of the table there were four tables. We were suppose to go to the table, give one of the teachers that were standing there our name and they would give us our schedule.

I was definitely hoping for at least one class with Blaise. If not Blaise then maybe one of my cousin- one I can actually stand.

As one of the teachers gave the speech for the seniors Ash had mentioned how he was going to confront his father for allowing so many Redferns enter the school.

Of course, it had nothing to do with Ash's father. I knew that the reason most of us were here was because the elders had ordered it.

Why? I do not know.

But what I do know is that it wasn't for our education or to get to bond even more with the family.

"Do they ever stop staring?" Blaise asked with a voice not high enough for any human to hear.

"Your new and sitting next to me. What did you expect?" To my surprise it was Quinn that answered Blaise's question and not Ash. He seemed to be focused on…

His next meal. A poor little girl who was sitting at least ten rows in front of us. She kept turning around though. She would smile, giggle, wave and wink. Ew.

"When is this over?" Blaise asked clearly ignoring Quinn's answer.

"Whenever that old man stops talking" Kestrel murmured before yawning- which of course eventually got me yawning.

I focused back to the front of the cafeteria. The Principal was still talking but by the looks of things he was just closing this assembly. Some people in the back who happen to be standing were already leaving.

Other people were just stretching and moving on their seats as they just got ready to leave. Blaise and I already had our schedules so my plan was to leave right after this is over, but seeing how Maya was here, I had a feeling Blaise had other plans.

"Have a great year. Enjoy every second" were the last words the principal shared with us before putting down the microphone and exiting the cafeteria.

"Shall we go get our schedules?" Quinn asked as everyone around us started standing up, the freshman, sophomores and juniors were on they're way to class and everyone remaining- which would be all the seniors- were making they're way to those four little tables.

"Lets wait a while. I don't feel like having to push my way to the tables. I barely want to make contact with vermin today." Ash said with a very bored tone. Why was I sitting with his again? Him and Quinn. The most boring people you could ever meet.

Unless of course you were talking about vermin in a very hateful way.

"So who will explain?" said a voice I haven't heard in a while. I turned to find myself looking at my distant cousin James.

"Explain what?" Ash asked as I reached out and gave James a hug. He smiled at me before turning his attention to Ash.

"Well I don't know, you could explain why half my distant family is here, or why this school all of a sudden is worthy enough for Night World royalty to assist, or why _Maya_ is here. Take your pick. I actually want an explanation for all topics"

I was surprised by James' tone, but then again I remembered he was talking to Ash- who was someone he didn't really like. So it was excusable. I turned to see Ash looking rather annoyed, and my guess was because he didn't really have an explanation for any of those topics.

"I told you I don't know anything about Maya. I could care less about why the family is here and the only person this school should be worthy of is me"

I saw both Quinn and Kestrel raise their eyebrows before shaking their heads and losing interest in this conversation.

"Ill keep that in mind. So is there anything you _do_ know?" I could tell that James tone was annoying Ash even more.

"Why don't you go back to your vermin friends?" Ash remarked which only got him death glares from both me and James and a smile of approval from Blaise.

"At least I have friends" Was all James said before waving goodbye to me and leaving.

I looked at Ash and he didn't seem a bit a hurt by James' comment. But was he though? I mean, what James said was partly true. Ash didn't have friends, he had what was called acquaintances. He had his family of course, but his sisters didn't consider him a friend- in fact they feared him. Kestrel was the only one that could actually stand him a little.

Ash also had Quinn. Quinn was probably the closest thing to a friend. She knew that in school that's what everyone saw them as. Ash and Quinn, best friends. But in reality they weren't really that.

They knew each other. They respected each other. They would hang out once in a while, play some poker, track some out laws, go vermin haunting together. But that was just it. They never called each other friends or anything for the matter.

"I need to go talk to Rowan" Kestrel mentioned before leaving. I noticed that Quinn and Blaise were standing up now stretching their arms. Ash had also stood up, he was focused on a girl who was making her way towards us- the little girl I would be feeling sorry for later tonight.

"I want my schedule. Shall we Thea?" Blaise asked me gesturing towards the table. I heard Quinn mumble something like 'ditch me why not' as I agreed.

Me and Blaise left Quinn, Ash and Ash's soon to be meal behind as we started walking towards the table with the smaller line. _'Hey babe'_ was the last think I heard Ash say.

o.o.o

_That is it! I hope you enjoyed and as always sorry if any mistakes! _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there! _

_Okay, so here is chapter 5. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and also thanks to all of you who have read this story so far. _

_- o -_

_A soulmate couple is formed in this chapter... kinda atleast :) _

_I still dont have a charger so it will take me some time to update._

_Enjoy! _

_- o -_

_Disclaimer: I dont own The Night World Series, or the song used. My immortal belongs to __Evanescence._

- o -

_**Chapter 5**_

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**

"Why do you even bother talking to him?" Poppy asked with disappointment. She didn't like the fact that 'Jamie' was cousins with Ash- so you can only imagine how much she hated the fact that James decided to talk to him sometimes. "You should know better Jamie!"

"Give the guy a break" David murmured at the same time that Maggie said "someone is overreacting"

"I wouldn't be overreacting" Poppy said looking at Maggie "If he didn't come back looking like this!" She stated as she pointed at James.

Poppy was right on that. Every time James talked with Ash he ended up getting pissed. He would come back with the saddest expression you could think of and anytime you said anything about it he would snap.

"Whatever. Can we get our schedules and go to class?" I agreed quickly seeing how I was anxious to know what classes I got for this semester. Hannah was excited as well and the rest- well it seemed that they didn't even care.

"Lets go" Eric said rising from his seat.

"James!" I heard a voice I didn't quite recognize coming from behind us. I turned around just like James, the rest seemed to have not heard the voice so they kept walking.

"Galen" James said a little startled in my opinion. I swear I thought I saw him bow his head a little but I must have imagined it. If James did that it would be pretty weird. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." The guy- Galen- said. He then looked at me and gave me a questioning gaze. "Hello" he said as he stretched out his hand.

I was completely shocked. That was pretty formal of him. I cant even- when was the last time I saw someone do that?

The guy was as tall as me, even a little taller. He had a breathtaking face, almost perfect for some reason and- and he was still offering his hand. I blinked before taking it.

"Galen Drache" He said and then I, in complete shock, gave him my name "Mary-Lynnette Carter"

Now if he had kissed my hand before saying nice to meet you I would have freaked- and at one point I swear he was about to do just that. But he seemed to have thought it over. "Pleasure to meet you" he said before letting go of my hand and giving me a warm smile.

"Uhm, yeah, same" I said probably sounding like a complete idiot. This guys was just so out of this world. I mean how many high school guys would honestly introduce themselves like that? Most people here came up to you with a: 'Hey babes' or 'What's you number?'. "Ill see you later James" I said deciding I should leave before it gets a little way to creepy.

I caught up with the rest of my friends who were waiting in one of the longest lines. I could see Miles and Phil were the ones giving out the schedules for this line. They seemed to be doing an awful job.

"Where is James?" Poppy asked looking around while she stood on her tip- toes. "I thought he was behind you"

"He is talking to a friend of his- I guess. The guy is new."

"Must be a family member then" Eric said shrugging. "Shall we pray and thank god for blessing us with so many Redferns?"

"He was definitely not a Redfern" I stated still very flattered with Galen's behaviour.

"Ugh. Whatever!" Hannah exclaimed "Can we just not talk about them? I rather roll around poop"

We all gave her a questioning stare. "Nicely put" Gillian was the one to make that comment before she started laughing. David and Eric soon followed and well soon enough we were all laughing.

"Okay I didn't really mean that" Hannah said in between laughs "But really. Lets not talk about them- instead, how about you guys tell me what you are signing up for this year?"

And this is when we all started talking. Mostly over each other, sometimes we would actually shut up and let one of us talk at a time.

"Coach Kael gave me a call over the summer. You guys are looking at the captain of Clearwater's girls soccer team" Maggie explained way to excited.

"We all knew that was going to happen. I guess you and me own the soccer teams now. I'm captain of both the soccer and football teams" Eric mentioned. We all knew he was captain of the football team, but him being captain of the soccer team was new.

"I thought Donavan was captain of that team- oh wait he transferred" I said and then focused my eyes on David "How about you?"

He shrugged "I'm representing the school on the Tennis competitions. Plus, I think I did make the basketball and track and field team, not to mention I have to do student council this year as well." I nodded with amazement this kid was always so busy.

"I, personally" Gillian was talking now with a lot of confidence- this girl kept impressing me so far today "Will be joining some art programs in the school. I'm also thinking of trying out for track and field"

"You run?" David asked completely shocked. All of just starred at him.

"Don't you ever pay attention? She came first in last years running competition for us girls" Hannah slapped him softly in the head before calling him an idiot.

"Ill also be joining the arts program" I told Gillian. I was honestly really starting to like her. Talking to her seemed like I was talking to either Hannah or Maggie- it was like we were best friends. "Plus I'll be taking advanced Science and astrology. I'll be joining a short film club. I want to do a- well clearly short film- of some of the most unique planets and stars"

"Impressive" Hannah complimented before smiling "I think James will be able to help you with the effects and music on that film"

"I can help too!" Poppy exclaimed getting a little hyper. "Look, ill be signing up for that short film club and of course my mom is forcing me to sign up for that stupid dance competition"

"So we are going to see you shake that booty?" David ask wiggling his eyebrows. Which only got another slap from Hannah and this time one from me. Eric simply rolled his eyes and Poppy ignored his comment while Gillian shook her head as she tried to hide a smile.

"You are really a pig" Maggie told him shaking her head. "When will you learn David, that is not the right way of getting laid"

"Of course you would know about that" The comment came from a voice I really didn't want to hear whatsoever. Actually I was surprised. This year she wasn't suppose to be here. She should have graduated!

"Sylvia. How nice to see you" Maggie gave her a fake smile. "You know, I should be so surprised you didn't graduate. I mean, how can you- at least I wouldn't be able to if I had your brain."

"Oh I'm sorry to disappoint, but I _did_ graduate" She said with no emotion- which probably meant she was angry. Maggie had a thing on getting her on her nerves. "I'm a returning grad. Didn't your brother tell you?"

"He barely mentions you." Maggie replied casually, making David and Eric laugh. Poppy and Hannah both decided to turn around and hide their smiles. Gillian and I were just simply watching.

"You are honestly a pain in the ass" Sylvia said a little too loud making some people around us focus their attention on us. "An ass you clearly don't have"

Sylvia smirked as some of the guys around us started laughing. Eric and David both glared at those guys while I simply rolled my eyes just like Maggie. "Really Sylvia, your going to bring my ass in this?"

"And this is when I cut in" I turned around to see Miles coming towards us. He had a smile on- a very cute smile. I honestly cant understand how he could be dating such a witch!

Miles looked around. He was looking at all the guys that had laughed at Sylvia's comment. "May I ask what would any of you know about my sisters ass?" Miles tone was serious and at the same time a little frightening. Nobody answered his question instead they all just turned around and started talking among each other.

"Sylvia you should go to the office and set up everything for the mornings announcements" Miles said too sweet. But we all knew it was basically because he didn't like making a scene. Sylvia just gave him a small smile before leaving. Then he turned to Maggie. "Who started it?"

Maggie snorted "Her of course"

Miles shook his head before playfully patting her head- something she didn't like at all "Can you please stay out of trouble? I worked hard to make our name look good-"

"Conceited much" I said pushing him softly. "As far as I remember the only good thing you did for your 'name' was win that one spelling bee." He gave me an annoyed look which caused me too laugh.

"You just had to bring that up Mare." I nodded before Eric made a comment of the spelling bee being for losers. "Whatever" Miles said ignoring the many comments coming from our little group. "Ill be working in the school office this semester. I hope I don't see any of you there. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble."

"Don't we always?" David asked with a smirk. Miles simply glared. "Okay maybe I don't but come on, do you think you will ever see Hannah in the office?"

"Good point. Anyways, I need to go find some lost schedules. Poppy, Phil told me he wanted to talk to you- he doesn't seem too happy" Poppy quickly lost the smile she had. "Just warning you. See you guys" and with that Miles left.

I saw how some of the girls in the other line ups had their eyes on him. Which was no surprise seeing how he was very good looking. But everyone knew he was dating Sylvia- which meant off limits.

"Maybe he found out James dumped his girl" I heard Eric tell Poppy. "He is going to give you the whole 'James-doesn't-deserve-you' lecture"

"Probably. Ugh. Do you have any idea of how horrible this summer was because of him!" Poppy exclaimed and then she didn't even stop to hear any of our responses. She started talking- and trust me when I say she didn't stop until we had our schedules.

**Thierry** **Descouedres**

We were standing outside the school. We sneaked out right after the assembly had finished.

Me and Maya.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked when I saw her sit next to me in that assembly. Of course I would never tell her that. Her intentions were probably to shock me in the first place. I wasn't about to give her the pleasure of accomplishing that.

She was looking at me, waiting for me to say the first word. Waiting for me to ask why she was here.

Other then that there was nothing I needed to talk to her about. I don't think she wanted to catch up on how the last few years had been. If she cared she would have visited earlier-

Visit.

Something inside me told me she wasn't visiting.

"Thierry, right?" She asked smiling "You go by that now, right?"

I didn't bother answering. Instead I placed my hands in my pocket and leaned against the wall behind me. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't bother answering either. Instead she leaned over me and kissed me.

I would have pushed her away but there was no point. She was stronger then me. And its not like the kiss meant anything.

Me and Maya didn't really have anything going- at least that's how I wanted it. I never forgave her for changing me. For making me become this monster. For forcing me into a world I didn't like.

She always said it was because she loved me and wanted only me- but that was a lie. Even if she didn't see it that way, it was a lie. She only had an obsession. One that grew mainly because I kept on rejecting her.

Even after I became what I am now. Vampires are suppose to be creatures of the darkness. We are suppose to hate humans -vermin- and we should only bring destruction.

But I didn't feel that way. I did feel like a monster- but I still wanted to be different. I could never change what I am now but I try. I try to be better then everyone. Better then Maya. That's why we cant be anything.

She lives with hate and I like with… with emptiness.

That's how I've always felt. Empty.

Maya had pulled away. She looked at me with dark eyes. Her smile was gone. Now she just simply stared at me with no expression. She didn't seem to pleased.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I'm here for you"

"Then leave" I said simply hoping she would. But I knew better.

"It's about time we get together" She said ignoring me "It's time we do what we should have done years ago"

"What are you doing here?" I asked once again hoping she would let this topic go.

"I told you. I'm here for you" She said once again, this time with a smirk.

"Then your wasting your time" I sighed and stood up straight "Leave Maya. I didn't want you then, I don't want you now" I didn't bother staying to hear another word from her. Instead I just left.

She didn't stop me- I knew she wouldn't. She hates acting up without control. And I know that what I've said had simply irritated her. She would of done something she would end up regretting.

"Thierry" I heard Keller call me as soon as I walked back in the cafeteria. She was standing in one the four lines. Without a thought I went up to her. "Everything okay?"

"No" I respond sincerely knowing Keller hated lies. "With her around, nothing could be okay"

"I hear ya'" The voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Ash Redfern and John Quinn walking up to me. They both slightly bowed their head in sign of respect- even though I knew they didn't have any.

_Lord Thierry_. Quinn -as John preferred to be called- greeted me mentally. I've hear he was a very strong telepath. _Is everything okay? _He asked at the same time Ash spoke out loud "Any problems?"

I heard Keller murmur something like 'go away'. Ash had probably caught that too because he gave her a glare and after he took a good look at her, he smirked.

I straightened up catching both Quinn and Ash's attention. "Everything is fine" I said calmly and even though I knew neither believed me, they didn't say anything. They nodded slowly and left.

"He looks like her. Its creepy" Keller said clearly referring to Ash. "What is he? Her great-great-great-great grandson?"

"Something like that" I smiled glad to notice that the line had gotten shorter pretty fast. We were actually already at the front.

"Thierry" The voice that called my name belonged to someone I had great respect for. Rowan Redfern_. Lord Thierry. _She added mentally.

"Rowan. I'm guessing you will hand me my schedule?" I asked politely ignoring the people around me who were… well like Keller said: 'creeping'

"Yes. I have both your schedules" She smiled before going through a big red folder and pulling out two pieces of papers. "You guys are lucky. I wish I could still take classes here. Instead I have to do volunteer work"

"I fail to see how we are lucky" Keller murmured but soon enough she thanked Rowan for her schedule as she took it.

I took mine and didn't bother looking at it. Instead I said goodbye to Rowan before both me and Keller started making our way out of the cafeteria.

Maya appearing at this school had definitely ruined my day. The thought of her being here for a while wasn't making anything better. She was all I was thinking off- well I was mostly thinking about the school year and how she would find a way to ruin it, but over all I was thinking of her. And I hated it. This is probably what she wanted- for me to stress like this.

I was so caught up with my own thoughts that I failed to realise where I was actually walking to, until I happened to collide with a soft body. My instincts quickly made me reach out for the body as it happened to be falling.

I ended up grabbing a girl by the shoulder.

"Sorry" I said as I helped her straighten up back into a standing position, she had almost hit the floor. "I wasn't paying attention"

The girl looked at me for a second before she gave me a smile her gray eyes seemed to have sparked. "Don't worry about it."

I liked her voice. It was so pure and kind and-

And familiar.

I studied the girl for a second and to my surprise, I noticed that I did know her. I smiled as I let go of her shoulder "See you around Hannah" I said before walking away with Keller who seemed to be very annoyed at the moment.

**Morgead Blackthorn**

I ended up deciding to sit in the back of the class.

So far, no Redfern was in my class, and I was thankful. Although, I did sense some Night People. The only one I actually recognized was Galen. That little prince.

Whatever.

_What do you have first? _Jez asked, from what I could tell she was in the room above me.

_English, you? _

_Biology. Teacher brought in frogs, I think we are dissecting. _She didn't seemed interested at all. _The frogs smell bad. _

_You cant be dissecting the first day. What does the teacher want to do? Freak you all out? _

_I think so. The teacher is a shifter. I think he wants to scare the humans away from his class. _

_Interesting. Who is in your class? _I asked as I examined my teacher. She seemed to be human.

For some reason I could feel her anger as she replied; _Ash and Delos. _

I laughed. Out loud actually causing the people in the classroom to look at me. I ignored.

_Its not funny asshole. Who is in your class? _She asked clearly not wanting to talk about her distant cousins.

_Nobody that discomforts me. _I told her as I mentally shrugged.

_Sure about that? _

That voice didn't come from Jez or me. I looked at the door and saw as that bastard walked in.

_Mind your own business Quinn! _Jez practically yelled in our minds. I flinched as did Quinn.

_Then learn how to block your mind_. Quinn shot back and soon enough I felt Jez build up a wall in her mind. Seems to me I wont be talking to her any longer.

I saw Quinn and Galen exchange a disturbing look before Quinn made his way to the back of the room. He sat on the right side seeing how I was sitting on the left.

"The bell wont be ringing until third period. So we will start class right now" The teacher was saying as she stood in front of the class. She was overweight and she wore glasses plus a very old looking dress. She had black hair but I could see some white hair growing. "Welcome to Advanced English. Class Code ENGA-01. Make sure you are all on the right class."

Everyone in the classed checked their schedules and it seemed that nobody was in the wrong class so the teacher continued "Now. I have a sitting plan" Some kinds whined- actually all the humans whined the rest of us -by that I mean the Night People- just looked rather bored or acted as if it didn't really bother us.

"You will be sitting in alphabetical order" More whining "And the person who you will be sitting with will be your partner in any projects I assign"

The teacher took out a paper and started calling out names as she gestured where the person she called out would be sitting. My name was called out third -meaning I would be sitting right behind the first two people- and I was sitting next to a girl with the last name Carter.

I think she was in one of my classes last year. She didn't seem to happy about sitting next to me and in a way that made me happy. She wouldn't be all over me but then again it also made me mad. Did she not find me attractive?

After the name Carter was called, I heard the name Drache. Prince boy. He was also sitting next to a human girl. The teacher kept calling out names as the students stood up and made their way to their new seat.

When the teacher called out for Quinn -who was sitting next to a witch- he went up to the teacher and… I guess I can say kindly asked if she could always refer to him by his last name. The teacher looked startled but agreed.

Soon enough everyone was sitting in the new sitting plan. Not many looked happy about this. I tried talking to Jez- mentally of course- but the walls were still up. So instead I took a risk and reached for another mind.

And just how I expected I got thrown out the second I entered his mind. Go bother someone else Morgead. Delos said rather annoyed- I'm guessing he is not liking his class? But I didn't care, for that one second I had been in his mind I was able to see Jez.

She was sitting next to Ash.

I laughed again this time louder. Carter, the girl next to me, looked at me like I was crazy before she simply turned her attention to the guy in front of her. He was trying not to laugh and she noticed that seeing how she hit him in the head. He didn't react- probably used to it.

"Morgead is it?" The teacher asked "could you please explain the class what's so funny?"

"I suggest you just ignore him Mrs. Queen. He was probably just laughing at himself"

I hissed before thinking of a comeback. "Is that what you do _John_?" He hissed as well. But just like my hiss, nobody really heard it.

"No. I usually laugh at guys like you" he spoke calmly as everyone in the classroom started murmuring. They were enjoying our little show- except for the girl besides me. She looked uninterested and disgusted.

That- for some reason- annoyed me.

"Not another word from both of you!" The teacher exclaimed smacking a book on her desk. The class went silent.

Both me and Quinn decided to let it be and maybe we would deal with this later. For the rest of the class the teacher spoke and I ignored- mostly because I was focused on the girl besides me. Mary-Lynnette. I found out her name after she raised her hand and answered pretty much every question the teacher asked.

She was an odd one. She wasn't pretty like the Night Girls or simply like some of the hot human girls in the school. But she did have some interesting features. Her hair was unique. Long and brown. Her eyes were also a very delightful blue.

I didn't like her I knew that. I was only interested in her. For the last year in every class I was forced to sit next to a human girl, they would usually be drooling over me. Flirting, asking me stupid questions, laughing at everything I would say.

This girl seemed to barely acknowledge me.

It was irritating me. So much actually that few seconds before the class ended I decided to talk to her. I never start conversations with humans.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her she simply gave me a confused look before answering.

"I don't hate you"

"Then why are you like that?" I asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Why am I like what?"

"Why are you so…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't really know what to say.

"Let me guess" She spoke sounding irritated. That just annoyed me more. "You want to know why I'm not all over you begging for a date?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, I didn't-"

"Class dismissed" I heard the teacher say but I ignored her. My attention was on Carter.

"Morgead" She sighed as she gathered her books. "not everyone in the school can melt for you"

"I didn't mean-"

"Look, we are going to be forced to work together in a lot of assignments. So we might as well get along" she stood up from her seat "I don't hate you. I don't like you either. Okay?"

And with that said she walked up to the guy who was sitting in front of her - he was now by the door- he gave her a questioning gaze before putting his arm around her. They both walked out the door laughing.

Luckily Quinn and the rest of the Night People in my class had disappeared fast. Or else I would be hearing annoying comments.

I smiled to myself. Mary-Lynnette was an interesting girl. Seems to me like I would be having a lot of fun in this class.

**Hannah Snow**

The day had passed pretty fast.

First period I had French with Gillian. I talked to her a lot, she was a really nice girl. Last year, I thought she was your typical shy girl. But she ended up being pretty open.

After French, I had Law which was a great class seeing how Mary-Lynnette and Eric were with me. Mary-Lynnette told us an interesting story… a story in which I ended up laughing at like an idiot. That was embarrassing.

Law went by fast and before I knew it I was in my third class. Biology. Pretty creepy class. The teacher had told as that his first period class had to dissect frogs, so we would too. Most of the girls freaked out and immediately left to see the guidance councillor to switch from the class. James, Poppy and I didn't care so we stayed there calmly. They were my lab partners as we dissected and it was pretty gross but at the same time interesting.

Right now it was lunch. To be honest I had lost my appetite after the dissecting so I told both James and Poppy to not wait up for me. They tried convincing me, but at the end they gave up and left to meet up with the rest of the group.

I decided to look for a music room seeing how I had this urge of singing ever since I bumped into Thierry.

I was still a little shocked he knew my name. Actually over all I was mostly shocked because he had been so close to me. His face was breathtaking. And the grip he had on my shoulder had been so gentle and yet so firm.

This boy was so unique.

I pushed aside those thoughts seeing how I didn't want to start liking him. A guy like him would never look at a girl like me.

When I got to the music room I was shocked to see nobody was there. I went in the room not bothering to close the door behind me and I quickly made my way to the piano. I knew how to play because of James. He had taught me.

I stretched out my fingers before playing the first song that passed by my mind. It took me a while to get all the notes right, but soon enough the melody of the piano was perfect and I was singing.

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"

I stopped playing as I started to feel my throat a little dry. I haven't had a drink since the morning.

"Don't stop" I heard someone say and I quickly turned around -dropping some music sheets in the processes- and found myself looking into dark perfect eyes.

I took a step back with shock and before I knew it I almost tripped. But I didn't because he caught me.

In my mind questions of how he did that kept popping up seeing how he had been right by the door when I tripped. And the door is not to close to the piano. I wanted to actually ask him all these questions and also some others one like why he had been standing there all along, or how much he had heard.

But I couldn't because something seemed to be happening.

A shock was running through my body- this- this- connection?

I didn't know. All I knew was that in one second Thierry was holding my hand making sure I wouldn't fall and in the next I was in Thierry's arms as we were both kneeling on the floor.

- o -

_That is it! _

_My brother was rushing me... so I couldnt really check for spelling mistakes at all. So sorry if there are any. _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_ps. for those of you who like Morgead and Jez, I wrote a one shot for them. So if you wish to check it out, please do. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Feel Free to skip all my talking before the chapter. You dont need to read it all if you dont care ;) I dont want to waste your time. _

_- o -_

_Hello :) _

_How has everyone been? _(Insert you answer). (Now you guys smile and ask: How have you been?) Me? Well, i've been great! Thanks for asking!_

_- o -_

_Hahaha, anywho ignore that I just had **skittles **and **mnm's!** They are yummy ;) _

_- o -_

_Special **Thanks **to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **Thanks** to all of you who are reading my story!and of course **thanks** to all of you who added this story to your alerts and/or added the story to your favourites. Even more special **thanks **to all of you who added my as your favourite author. _

_- o -_

_So ovbiously, here is another chapter. I would like to dedicate it to my sister, even though she is 6 and can barely read. Her birthday is tomorrow. So yeah, if you ever grow up and happen to read this Paula, **Happy Birthday!**_

_- o -_

_For those of you who wanted to be in the story (and ive replied saying you could), you guys will appear soon enough. If you asked to be in the story and I havent replied yet, dont worry. I'm just fixing some stuff up. I'll try sending you a message asap._

_- o -_

_**Short story:**_

_So I was talking to a my mom. (Yes. My mom) I told her about the story and she asked how I was planning to have all the soulmate couples meet and how they would like get together and all. I told her very briefly the story for all the couples and then the last story I told her was Delos and Maggie's story. So I go in complete detail with that story because, as you may be able to tell, they are my favuorite couple. She really liked my idea (seeing how its the one I probably thought of the most)._

_So then she asked me: "Who are you in the story?" _

_I was like: "What do you mean?"_

_She gave me a look and then said: "Well. Your going to put you name in the story right?"_

_So I said: "I never really thought about that"_

_She rolled her eyes and said: "Right"_

_So we were currently eating ice-cream. Even though its effin cold! But yeah anyways so then after a moment of silence I jump up in excitment._

_So I tell her: "I know!" (I explain to her where i'm going to add myself in the story)_

_So she said (after I explained for like 10 minutes): "See I knew you would somehow have to talk to Delos"_

_So then I jumped around like an idiot (btw, we were in the middle of the parking lot and the people in the cars that were driving around us were looking at us as if we were creeps) and yelled: "It's cuz Delos is so __**!**__"[I mixed the words: Prince, Yougart, Cheese Cake, Oreol and delicious] (yup you guessed it my icecream was made of: Yougart with Cheese cake and Oreol-the cookies-) _

_So My mom looks at me then at my icecream and then she grabs my hand and makes me smash the icecream on my face. Then she said: "Thats what you get for being so obsessed! First __**Podolski **__now __**Delos**__. I need to take you to a doctor!"_

_(Btw, Podolski is the guy in my display pic, he is a soccer player and yes I like love him :])_

_-o-_

_That was my story. I felt like I needed to share that- plus I'm__ bored._

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the plot._

_-o-_

_**ENJOY! This LONG chapter.**_

_-o-_

**Gillian Lennox **

I was definitely happy it was lunch time.

Yes, classes weren't that bad seeing how I wasn't a nobody who had no one to talk to anymore, but still. I mean, who wouldn't be happy or excited to have lunch?

I was excited, mostly because I actually had someone to sit with and also because I happen to be getting a lot of attention. I smiled to myself before looking behind me to see her green eyes look at me in amusement.

"So, Rashel, you wont mind sitting with me today?"

_Kid, I'm warning you about this girl…_

"Not at all" she said kindly. I honestly thought she was really nice. My first impression about her was… well scary. However after we shared a small conversation I found out she was just your typical new girl with the strong attitude that many people judge before they meet.

"But we have to wait for Iliana"

_Kid… I don't trust this girl…_

_Well I do! _I shot back at Angel before giving Rashel a smile. "Iliana?"

"Yeah. I promised her I would eat lunch with her. She is in my first period class, do you know her?"

Did I know Iliana? Of course! The whole school knows her. "Yeah I know her" I said calmly acting like it was no big deal… but it was. Iliana was popular. Really popular. But she wasn't like most of the other popular girls. She was nice and kind, not conceited and cocky.

We waited for a couple of minutes until Iliana finally showed up. Rashel had told her to meet her near the main office but she had confused it with the guidance office. I was slightly shocked when she greeted me- like she knew me.

_Gillian, be careful okay? _Angel whispered in my mind before I heard Iliana speak up. "Shall we sit near the back of the cafeteria?" Rashel shrugged and I nodded so soon enough we were on our way to the cafeteria.

It was packed. Like expected, but we were still able to find seats in the back. People around us were staring, and my guess was that people were probably talking about how Iliana was sitting next to two losers. But then again that's what all the girls thought…

The guys. Well they seemed to be thinking something else. A lot were staring at us like we were a piece of meet and some were just looking at us with pure shock. To be honest I didn't really give much attention to most of the guys-

Actually, my attention was on one guy.

David.

He was sitting way in the other side with his friends. Like always his hair was perfect making his tanned face look so angelical with his smile. I blinked as soon as I noticed I was staring at him- and with my luck he happened to have noticed as well.

I sighed nervously before sitting down next to Rashel and in front of Iliana. "Gillian, you honestly surprised the school" Iliana told me as she took out her lunch. "I mean look at you! No one can stop staring!"

I smiled shyly before pulling out my bag of cookies. Rashel seemed to look confused but soon enough Iliana was explaining. "Lets just say Gillian didn't look like this before. She hid her beauty" I blinked surprised at Iliana's comment. "Its true. I always thought you were really pretty, you just never wanted to show it!"

_She is right._

"Thank you" I said also mentally thanking Angel.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Iliana questioned doubtfully. I shook my head.

"I don't"

"Well maybe he would like to be your boyfriend" Rashel said pointing straight forward. I followed her finger and found my self looking into brown eyes but within seconds he had turned his head and I was left staring at brown hair. "He has been staring at you since we got here"

"David Blackburn?" Iliana asked.

Rashel shrugged "I guess" She then focused her eyes on me just like Iliana.

"Anything going on there?" Iliana asked and as much as I wanted to say yes I ended up shaking my head, no.

"You guys would make a cute couple" Iliana smiled kindly before taking a bite on her apple. "Rashel, don't you have anything to eat?" she asked after she finished chewing her apple. Rashel shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" Was all she said and then she smiled. I was honestly really liking this girl she was so nice.

"You should still eat something- oh my goddess!" Iliana exclaimed almost dropping her apple causing me to jump up a little. She had a big smile on her face before lowering her head down a little and explaining. "The guy over there" she pointed "is in my second period class." Me and Rashel both looked at the guy she pointed at and then we looked back at her "he is really nice… and cute"

"Galen" Rashel mumbled.

"You know him?" Iliana's head shot up. Rashel looked a little taken aback- in my opinion. However she shook her head.

"Not really… I just heard a people talk about him earlier"

"He is new. I think he was home schooled before…" Iliana started explaining all the information she knew but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy listening to Angel

_Galen Drache, Gillian. He is Night World for sure. I saw his name in some books- well his last name. _Angel stopped talking for a second- I think he was thinking something over. _He is royalty._

_Royalty? _I questioned.

_Yes. He is the son of the first house of the shapeshifters. I think._

_Oh goddess, he is a shapeshifter!_

_A royal shapeshifter. _Angel corrected me but either way I was freaked out.

"…he has so much talent!" Iliana was saying. "You should have seen the rose"

"So he just talked to you?" Rashel questioned "Didn't he ask you out or something?"

Iliana shook her head "Why would he? We just met"

Rashel shrugged but I swear I heard her say something like 'they always do'.

"Oh well enough about that" Iliana said "What do you girls have next? Maybe we have a class together"

Both Rashel and I whined as we went through our bags looking for a schedule. Iliana had hers in her pocket. We gave her our schedules and she studied them carefully before jumping up in excitement.

"All three of us have history right after lunch!" I think Iliana was doing a happy dance. It was definitely adorable and the guys around us seemed to think so too. "The only bad thing would be the teacher. I heard he is mean"

"It was the teacher that told us to shut up before the assembly started. Yeah, he is mean"

We kept talking about the assembly afterwards. All of us in a way had actually paid attention to some parts of the assembly. Rashel had actually listened through the whole thing, but mostly because she was new.

"Iliana" I heard a deep voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jeremy Lovett making his way towards us. I liked what he was wearing. Black shirt with dark washed out jeans.

"Jeremy!" Iliana, for the third time today (I think), jumped up and reached out to hug him. "I was looking for you in the assembly. Where were you?"

"I just got here" Jeremy murmured "Forgot it was school day"

"You are such a dumb bum!" she exclaimed causing me and Jeremy to laugh.

"I have to get a few things from my locker" Rashel said. She seemed a little tense. "I'll see you in class" and before either Iliana or I could protest she was gone.

_I'm telling you, I don't trust that girl_. I heard Angels voice in my mind but I ignored him- something I would probably (just maybe) regret.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked as he sat where Rashel had been sitting.

I replied. "New girl. Rashel Jordan" Jeremy nodded before studding me for a second.

"Gillian?" He asked rather shocked, I nodded. "I barely recognized you" he mumbled "Why the change? I liked your hair longer."

I knew Jeremy since kindergarten I think. We pretty much went to the same elementary, middle and high school. Even though we never really hanged out together he was still a friend.

I smiled. "I know, you used to put glue in my hair back in third grade!" I slapped his shoulder playfully as he laughed.

"Good times"

**James Rasmussen**

"…and that's my best friend Poppy" I concluded my little introduction speech with a sigh.

"Pleasure to meet you" Galen said giving everyone a smile.

I could see Mary-Lynnette and Maggie approved of him, just like Poppy, who at the moment was explain our friendship. Eric and David gave me a questioning gaze I simply shrugged. I knew they would end up liking Galen.

I'm still not sure why I brought him here- actually when he came up to me in the assembly and asked if I could help him fit in, because apparently I fit in just fine, I was shocked as hell. Of course my first thought was definitely not to introduce him to my friends. After all they were all human and I didn't know how he would feel.

But then again I did see how much he seemed to like Mary-Lynnette- maybe because they were both too kind for their own good.

After, for what seemed an hour of mental arguing I told him he could hang out with me if he wanted. He agreed, happily actually.

Galen told me that if he didn't know me, he would be fooled to think I was a human- but as far as I see it, Galen can make a better human then me.

"So Jamie is pretty much like family" Poppy said sticking her tongue at me. "My brother disagrees though. They kind of hate each other"

"Kind-of?" Eric barked a laugh "They could start world war three!"

"Agreed" Both Maggie and Mary-Lynnette said at the same time. I shrugged with a smile.

"Really?" Galen questioned "and here I thought the only one he would ever start a war with would be one of his cousins"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask. Galen, are you a relative of the Redferns?" Mary-Lynnette asked, I growled softly enough for no one but Galen to hear.

"Uhm, not really" Galen said "My family just happens to know them- we are actually long term rivals."

"So your family dislike the Redferns?" Maggie questioned. Everyone seemed way to interested in the topic. I growled again.

"Something like that"

"But you don't dislike Jamie, right?" Poppy asked him with pure curiosity. I don't think she would even care if he didn't like me.

"James and I have known each other since we were kids. I don't dislike him, plus he is not really a Redfern- only on his mothers side."

"Do you dislike the other Redferns?" David asked. I honestly wanted to punch myself. Where is Hannah when you need her? She would have made them shut up ages ago.

"I don't really get along with some of them bu-"

"Great!" David cheered in victory. I made a mental note to tackle him later in gym class.

"You can chill with us whenever you want" Maggie said cheerfully as well.

"Consider yourself part of the 'gang'" Mary-Lynnette made a hand gesture when she said gang causing everyone to laugh.

I slightly shook my head. _Sorry Galen, they don't really like the Redferns- but who could blame them? _I told Galen as I saw him look slightly taken aback.

_Don't worry about it, I'm just shocked they are very welcoming. _

I laughed a little. Of course, the Night World always puts the humans as vermin who just exist to be apart of our meals. They always leave out the information about them being _people, _who have feelings and are capable of being friends.

We talked for a while. All of us actually. Galen seemed to be having a great time all though he could be acting. I would have to ask him later on. David told Mary-Lynnette to tell us what happened in first period. Both me and Galen tensed up when we heard it had to do with Morgead.

Mary-Lynnette said it was nothing to worry about, just him being a jerk. I still didn't relax.

"Hey, where is Hannah?" Eric randomly asked as he looked around.

"Oh damn, I forgot to tell you!" Poppy hit her head with her palm. "She said she wasn't hungry so she wouldn't be joining us for lunch- can you believe our science teacher made us dissect?"

There was a chorus of 'ew' coming from Maggie and Mary-Lynnette. Eric's eyes widened before he shook his head- I think he wanted to be a vet or something, so he liked animals. David on the other hand complained. He murmured _'I should have taken science.' _

Galen just looked traumatized. "What did you dissect?"

"Frogs. _Normal_ frogs" I said making sure he understood that they weren't shapeshifters- even though I've never heard of frog shifters.

"That wasn't too bad then" Eric paused "Its still sick though, I hate dissecting" Eric shrugged slightly before speaking up once more "Hannah is coming" He pointed towards the direction she was coming from.

"She looks…" Mary-Lynnette trailed of as Hannah collapsed in the empty chair besides her. "tired?"

"You okay?" I asked. Hannah looked a little pale and she was catching her breath- she had probably been running.

"I need to" she paused breathing in and out "talk to you Mags" she concluded with a sigh.

"I see how it is" Poppy said placing her hands on her hip "your going to tell Maggie and not us! Keeping secrets, are we now?" Mary-Lynnette agreed.

"No, its not that." Hannah didn't even look up she had her head slammed on the table, she was very agitated . "If I tell you, you will freak out, M'lin would give me complicated advise and the guys, well I don't think they will care"

"If Poppy would freak out, then I'm guessing we would probably care" I said defending myself and David and Eric.

"Ill consider telling you guys later, for now I need to speak to Maggie- and…" Hannah trailed off, she was looking at Galen now, who by the way looked very confused.

"This is a friend of mine, Galen." Everyone protested saying he was their friend too, I ignored them. "Galen this is Hannah, the last member of our little 'gang'" I said making the same gesture Mary-Lynnette did when she said gang.

"Nice to meet you, Galen" Hannah said giving him a smile as he smiled at her. "Now if you excuse us" and with that said Hannah grabbed Maggie by her hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria making people stare at them as Maggie protested.

"What do you think happened- and holy crap David can you stop staring at her?" Mary-Lynnette cried out causing all of us to stare at her. David looked embarrassed, he had his head lying down on the table as his cheeks turned slightly red- oh god, this was going to be good.

"Staring at who?" I asked at the same time as Eric.

David nearly jumped up "NO ONE" he yelled looking straight at Mary-Lynnette. People around us were starting to stare.

She smiled. "Well…"

"Mary-Lynnette Carter I'm warning you- or else…" David said now smirking.

Poppy laughed along with Galen- they both seemed to know who David had been staring at. I looked at Poppy she shook her head, I knew she wasn't going to tell me. I looked at Galen and he just laughed. So he wouldn't tell me either- after introducing him to my friends! How selfish.

"Are you trying to blackmail me Mr. Blackburn?" Mare asked raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe" David said casually.

"What do you have against me?" She asked smirking, oh boy.

"Your phone number" David said smiling. We looked at him confused, Mare was about to laugh before he added. "I mean, we wouldn't want it to end up in the wrong hands, right?"

"David Blackburn!" Mare yelled causing more people to stare. "you wouldn't dare!"

"I can only imagine him calling every day" David was saying as he crossed his hands "Asking if you find him slightly more attractive then the day before"

"That's what you do buddy" Poppy informed with a smile a laughed. "Maggie told me you do the same thing Jamie, so shut it!"

I stopped laughing, it wasn't true of course, but Poppy's demands are for me to obey.

"Okay, can someone tell me who he was staring at? I need this information for later days" Eric said clearly planning to use that 'information' against David when needed.

"How about we go for a walk Mare" David said shooting her death glares. Mary-Lynnette shrugged before getting up just like David.

"Aw, come on!" Eric protested.

"Bye losers" Mare smiled as she picked up her backpack. "It was great meeting you Galen, hope to see you around!"

"Yup" David agreed before putting his arm around Mare's shoulder and leaving with her. I was able to hear him say "lets make a deal" before they were out of sight.

"No wonder all those rumours about them dating exist" Poppy said with an awe expression. "They look so cute together!"

"Mare and David?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow "Never going to happen"

"Yeah I know. But still"

"Galen!" The remaining four of us turned our head to the direction of the voice as we stood up.

Walking towards us very calmly- by herself which is a shocker- was Thea Harman. She was smiling, which meant she was probably having a great day.

"Hey cuz" she greeted me giving me a kiss on the cheek as soon as she got to our table. She looked at Eric and Poppy and offered them a smile, they both returned it.

She hesitated before greeting Galen, I guess she went through the same mental debate I went through this morning. How to greet a prince in front of people who don't know he is a prince.

Galen gave her a hug. She hugged back hesitating a little. The shapeshifters who were currently in the cafeteria looked shocked and some had even tensed up. "It's been so long" Galen told Thea.

"I know, I've been wanting to talk to you all day. I just couldn't seem to find you" Thea said before turning around to face Eric and Poppy. "I'm Thea Harman by the way. A distant cousin of James and an old friend of Galen"

Thea smiled before Poppy extended her hand. "I'm Poppy North" Thea took her hand. Why where they saying their last names again? It made me feel like we were some _formal _'gang'. "it's funny how I'm best friends with James and he never introduced us" Poppy shot a glare at me I simply smiled innocently.

Thea nodded "I agree. But don't blame him, I haven't seen James in years. I usually live all around the world, so yeah…" she trailed of before focusing her eyes on Eric. I could tell she studied him pretty quickly but of course he didn't notice.

Eric smiled before extending his hand like Poppy had "Eric Ross. Its grea-" Eric stopped talking. As soon as Thea took Eric's hand his happy face turned into a surprised and then confused face.

I tensed up a little as Galen and Poppy just looked at both Thea and Eric with confusion.

They were both standing there looking at each other. Thea had tensed up as soon as she had grabbed Eric's hand. Even though I couldn't really see her face I could tell she wasn't smiling anymore. The world seemed to have frozen for a second. It was kind of scary- I thought they were both going to have a heart attack.

I started freaking out a little. Because something in my mind kept popping up. Something- no, not something, it was a word. A word I have buried inside me for a while now. A word I didn't want to hear because I feared its meaning.

I tried distracting myself from paying attention to the word in my head. I looked at Thea and then I tried reaching out for her mind. I blinked. She seemed to be blocking it- actually I don't think she was blocking it, It felt like something else…

I mentally slapped myself. I looked at Galen and then at Poppy they looked so uncomfortable. I sighed before focusing my eyes back at Thea and Eric. I was about to say something, but soon enough Thea pulled her hand back as if Eric's hand had burned her. Eric just blinked twice before focusing his eyes on his hand.

"Uhm" I knew Poppy wanted to say something, but just like me and Galen, she didn't know what.

"There are still six minutes left of lunch. I also need to talk to you Thea, shall we go?" Galen spoke up casually all though I could still tell he was slightly curious and worried of what had just happened.

Thea just nodded- I don't think she was able to talk actually. I tried reaching out for her mind again but this time I knew _she_ was the one blocking it. She looked at me before shaking her head. She wanted privacy.

"It was great meeting you Thea!" Poppy said as both Galen and Thea started walking away.

"You too Poppy" I heard Thea say this time. Her voice was a little shaken.

Once Thea and Galen were both out of sight Poppy and I turned to face Eric. He looked so shocked. I've actually never seen him like this.

"What happened?" Poppy asked crossing her arms.

"I think I'm going crazy" was all Eric said before collapsing back to his seat.

**Quinn, John**

I entered the school completely refreshed.

I checked my watch and sighed realising I would have to find something to do before the bell rang.

I had decided to eat outside today. Of course, by eating, I mean drinking. The girls from the school didn't look so appetizing. The only one that really did was the one that Ash had taken. He was probably with her at the back of the school right now. He didn't like changing his 'biting' place. So he would always take whatever girl there.

I had found my self a college student a couple of miles away from here. She had been very seductive, not to mention impatient so I couldn't resist myself. Older girls tend to have more blood in them.

I smiled to myself as I walked down a deserted hallway. Most students were probably in the cafeteria. At least all the vermin students. Most Night People would probably be hunting or coming back from a hunt at the moment.

Maybe I could take another drink before class? Since there was nothing better to do, I decided to go with that.

I scanned the hallway twice but it was still deserted. I kept walking looking for any sign of life for a while until I stopped precisely before turning to the next hallway.

I heard noises. Loud noises actually, I peeked from a corner and found myself looking at a girls back which was mostly covered by her dark black straight hair.

She was focused on her locker, I think she was organizing her books.

From what I could tell she had a good body. Her hair was well treated and she had good sense of style. She was wearing dark jeans with a white shirt and a black hoodie on top.

She was perfect. Perfect to satisfy my hunger a little more.

I debated on how to approach her. Maybe charm her with my looks and flirt a little? Or I could simply use my telepathy to make her just give in. I could walk by and before she notices, I would knock her down, or simply bite her and make her forget later.

So many option and not much time.

I finally decided on the walking by and just biting. No one was around and it didn't seem like any one would pass by. If someone did, it would just seem like we were making out. I was planning on biting her lips.

Everything was going to be perfect- but like always Ash had to ruin it.

"Quinn!" He yelled from behind me, I turned around to see him walking towards me with the girl from the assembly, she looked slightly pale but she still had a smile on as Ash had his arm over her shoulder. He looked bored. I hissed softly before turning my attention back to my vermin.

My dark eyes found her green eyes.

I was taken by surprise- at least a little. She stared at me just like I was staring at her. Usually after someone made eye contact with me they would turn away frightened. She didn't.

She had stopped whatever she was doing. She had a book on her right hand, half her body was facing her locker the other half was facing me. Her head was slightly tilted as her eyes were still looking straight into mine.

I couldn't read her expression, but if I had to decide, she was probably annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I heard Ash ask behind me. However I didn't turn around. _Go away! _I yelled at him and felt him shriek a little. "Ouch. Could have just said that instead of yelling" Ash hissed before telling the girl he wanted to go to the cafeteria. They turned around and left.

I was getting inpatient. She wasn't looking away. She probably felt like she had to win something. Or maybe she was just trying to tell me I got caught.

I mentally laughed. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just enjoying herself because she caught me staring at her. Pathetic. She probably believed I thought she was hot-

Which she was. I studied here face seeing how I wasn't about to be the one to look away. Her green eyes made her face so interesting. She had a few strands of hair falling down her forehead. She wasn't really tanned, the black hoodie made her look a little pale. Her cheeks seemed to be smooth and gentle. Blood seemed to be running inside them because they were slightly coloured pink.

And her lips. Oh her lips were tempting. Even though they were in a straight line at the moment, they seemed to be yelling out _'bite me Quinn'._

I laughed mentally as a smirk formed in my lips.

"Do you mind?" I heard her say. Her voice was just like her lips. Tempting and impatient. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring was disrespectful"

I was amused by her lack of fear. She was talking to me so casually- definitely not a shy one. "They did. I just don't listen"

"You should. It could save you from looking like a creep"

"I don't mind being a creep" I replied casually putting my hands in my pocket.

My vermin finally turned away. She placed the book she had in the hand inside her locker. She grabbed another book before closing and locking her locker. She turned around to face me once again. "I mind having creeps staring at me"

"That's too bad"

"Is it now?" She asked causing me to gain even more interest in this conversation.

"Your new, aren't you?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"How did you know?" she leaned her back on her locker. Now her whole body was facing me. "Let me guess. If I wasn't new I would be on my knees thanking god right now because _you_ are talking to me" I raised an eyebrow "because you don't seem like the guy that would remember everyone who was here last year"

"I would remember you sweetheart" I said smiling. Then she did something that completely shocked me.

She gagged. I lost my smile.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked now a little fired up. Mentally I kept yelling at myself. Why was this girl even talking? I should have gone for my bite already.

Something about her just seemed to interest me. It made me want to get to know her. She is definitely nothing like the girls I've met before.

"Why should I tell you?" she questioned raising an eyebrow "Usually, when introductions, you give your name out first."

"Quinn" I was surprised to see I was actually listening to this girl.

I thought I saw her eyes shine when I said my name, but I decided I was imagining it. "My name is Rashel" She said looking bored but then something sparked in her eye. "Quinn? Like the girl from Glee?"

I wanted to chock her. Maybe suck her dry. Or I could bury her 30 feet underground alive so she can suffocate.

"I compare you with the Rachel on the show but you could never be as talented as her" I don't even know if that was a proper comeback. But I had nothing better to say. Plus my comment seemed to have had an effect on her.

"Trust me. I have more _talent _she could ever dream of having" Some how, it felt like she wasn't talking about signing talent.

"Is that so?"

My last words had double effect.

First effect was that I spoke the words with venom. Usually only victims who were about to die would hear me talk like that. Second effect was that my words had opened a challenge.

A challenge most vermin would decline if they knew who I was. This vermin didn't know who I was, so she was probably going to accept the little challenge.

"John!" The calling of my name caught me off guard. I roughly turned to the direction the voice had come from.

Mrs. Cole.

An Art's teacher who would probably end up dieing this year. She was what 78? I would have yelled at her for calling me by my first name but there was no point. She would never understand. Stupid vermin.

"Yes Mrs. Cole?" I asked innocently.

" I need you to carry some costumes from my car to the school drama class." her eyes narrowed to Rashel "Do you mind helping as well dear?"

Rashel smiled sweetly "Of course. I'm sure _John _wont be able to handle the heavy job by himself."

I growled softly before making a mental note to myself.

_Next time me and you are alone Rashel. Ill take my bite._

_**Maggie Neely**_

The bell rang about five minutes ago.

I was still standing like an idiot looking at Hannah with shock.

"We should go to class" She pointed out. Mentally I agreed. Physically, I did nothing. "Ugh! Maggie, you cant be that shocked!" She yelled after a minute of pure silence.

"Really?" I finally chocked out. "One day ill come up to you and tell you that a super hottie scared me to death when he popped out of nowhere after I finished playing a very emotional song in the piano. So then I tripped because I was so freaking nervous and then he pulled out an Edward as he randomly appeared in front of me to grab my hand, so I wouldn't fall and possibly break my neck because I'm so damn clumsy! But then I still ended up falling on my knees just like him because the moment we touched we were inside each others mind!" I started breathing in and out fast as I could feel I had no more words left in me.

Man, I feel like I've just snapped on Hannah.

Hannah was staring at me with shock before she started laughing uncontrollably. "Pulled out an Edward?" Hannah nearly fell on the ground. "Maggie you complete me!" She laughed harder, I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Okay. I think we should" The second bell rang. Meaning, class had started and we were late. "go to class" I sighed.

"I have Math, you?"

"With Miss Ginger?" I asked. Hannah nodded "Okay then I have Math as well- good! Now you can give me more detail!"

"I already gave you all the detail" Hannah protested but I ignored.

We practically ran through the hallways before reaching Hannah's locker. She was sharing it with Mary-Lynnette and Eric. She took out a binder and a notebook before we ran to class. My locker was in the third floor and we were in the second, so no point on wasting time. I would just have to borrow paper from Hannah.

When we reached our class the door was still open. We walked in silently as we made our way towards two empty desks in the far end of the room. Miss Ginger gave us a glare that pretty much meant she didn't want to see us come late any more.

Everyone in the class was still talking amongst one another. Not many people were here yet. My guess was that Hannah and I weren't the only ones coming in late today.

I pushed those thoughts away and focused my attention on Hannah who was sitting next to me. "So" I said.

"I don't know!" She stretched out the 'know' before hitting the desk with her head.

"Okay what happened after you felt like you 'entered' his mind?" I asked patting her shoulder.

"I ran!" she cried out. I had to hold in my laugh.

"You just ran?" I asked in disbelief. Usually that's the last thing Hannah would do.

"I was scared! This feeling- just- ugh!" People were starting to look at us. I simply mouthed 'girl problems' forcing them to look away. "I really cant explain the feeling"

"What did he do?" I asked trying to speed up the conversation. The class was almost full, meaning the teacher would start talking soon enough.

"He was paralyzed" Hannah said lifting her head up. "and when I stood up to run-Maggie!" She yelled out pinching my arm but soon enough she hit the desk with her head once again.

"What?" I asked concerned. She didn't say anything, instead she lifted one finger and pointed towards the door.

My eyes widened and… I wanted to laugh. Thierry had just entered our class. His eyes quickly found Hannah's head. He stopped for a second before turning his attention back to the guy he had walked in with. I think the guy was complaining about something, he seemed mad.

I couldn't recognize him. My guess was he was new. His eyes had an interesting color though.

Yellow.

"Hide me" Hannah murmured not looking up.

"He already saw you" I told her still trying to hold in my laugh. But as soon as I saw Thierry walking this way I gasped, completely forgetting what laughing was. "He is coming this way"

He actually had no other choice. All the other seats were taken. Only the two in front of us were free.

"NO!" Hannah stood up as she yelled. This time everyone looked at her. "Uhm, I forgot it was my grandmothers birthday" Was all she said before sitting back down. Her cheeks were completely red.

"You grandmother is dead"

"Let me die alone" Was all Hannah said before slamming her head back on the desk.

Thierry and the other guy reached the seats in front of us soon enough. I gave Thierry a smile when he gave me a questioning gaze regarding Hannah. The other guy looked amused but soon enough he sat down right in front of Hannah. Thierry took a seat in front of me.

I texted Poppy before Miss Ginger asked for our attention. Two minutes later, my phone vibrated.

'_Some creepy thing happened at lunch' _it said. I replied as I tried paying attention to whatever Miss Ginger was saying. Hannah still had her head down.

'_Really? 'cause what happened to Hannah was pretty freaky'_

'_What happened?'_

I was about to reply, but the calling of my name made me freeze. I looked up from my cell phone to see Miss Ginger standing there with her hand on her hips. "Miss Neely, my birthday is on January"

I stared at her not getting her point.

"If your going to keep bringing in gifts for me to take…" Oh. I think she thought Eric's I-pod was mine.

Miss Ginger extended her hand. "Now" I sighed before giving her my cellphone- just after it vibrated. Miss Ginger looked at my phone before saying "I should read this out loud" My heart almost stopped as some kids cheered her on. "But I wont" She looked at me then at Hannah who still had her head down.

Miss Ginger sighed. I guess she was remembering last years history class…

Lets just say me and Hannah made her job harder then it should have been. "I don't want to deal with you two this year" Miss Ginger said giving both me and Hannah a dirty glare. How could David like her? "Maggie, switch spots with Thierry"

Four pair of eyes shot up to glare at her. Hannah looked terrified just like Thierry only he seemed to be slightly excited. The guy next to Thierry looked horrified but at the same time he looked annoyed. I had disbelief writing all over my face.

"Why?" I asked not seeing how this was necessary.

"Last year, you two almost failed my class. It made me look bad as a teacher. Therefore, I'm making sure you both do good in _this _class."

I was about to protest and bring up a good argument but she shook her head roughly. "Now." she nearly yelled before looking at Thierry "Please?" she gave him a small smile. Thierry gathered his stuff.

I sighed. I could feel Hannah's pleading eyes on me, but decided to ignore them. There was nothing I could do. I grabbed my bag and stood up. Miss Ginger went back to the front, her eyes were still on me. Thierry gave me a small smile before he sat on my ex-chair. I saw Hannah bite her lip before putting her head down- once again.

I sighed before sitting on Thierry's ex-chair. Miss Ginger smiled. "Okay class…"

This is the part when I tune out. I mentally wanted to slap myself, if I hadn't been texting, maybe Miss Ginger would have never asked me to switch spots with Thierry.

Hannah was going to _kill_ me.

_- o -_

_Fin. of. This. Chapter._

_Sorry if any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading! And ill try updating ASAP!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone :)_

_Huge thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. Also, thanks to all of you who are reading this story._

_Sorry for the little delay I guess. You see, I tried something new a while ago. I decided to read a Twilight Fanfiction... and I kind off liked it- That was a lie, I really liked it. It was a Paul & Bella Fic. I really could care less about Bella... but I do love Paul. So yeah, I've been reading a few Paul Fanfics and all... so sorry :) _

_Anywhoooo... here is the next chapter to Imperfection Well-Regulated. _

_Enjoy!_

_-0-_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Poppy North**

I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"This sitting plan is staying just as it is. Unless I feel like I should make any changes"

I felt my heart sank as the teacher said those words. I looked behind me to see Eric give my that sympathetic smile. I shivered.

This could not be happening.

"If any of you have a problem with the sitting plan" Mr. Drake was saying as he went through some papers "then let me know- Miss North?"

I had raised my hand. I know that what I was about to do, was a little immature, but I had to do something! "I cant sit here" I stated staring directly at his eyes.

"Why?" Mr. Drake wasn't the one to ask that. I turned my head to see the person I was sitting next too.

Ash Redfern.

He had asked that with a smirk on his face I could tell. I felt everyone's eyes on me. _Oh god…_He was probably planning on humiliating me! That's just a thing Ash would definitely do.

"Yes, Miss North, why?"

"Because" I said seriously. "I cant sit next to him" I gestured towards Ash as I said 'him'. I heard a few snorts and giggles. I turned my head sideways to find James staring at me with amusement. I looked behind me and saw Eric trying to control his laughter.

"But Poppy, I want to sit next to you." Ash said as he tried giving me an innocent smile before someone coughed, I turned my head to meet eyes with my best friend. James was no longer amused.

"Unless you have a relevant reason why you cant sit next to Mr. Redfern, then I'm afraid your staying there"

I sighed before nodding.

Mr. Drake didn't waste any time. He quickly went to the front of the room and began his lecture.

Like I said before. This could not be happening.

"Still hate my guts I see" I literally shivered with disgust when Ash whispered that on my ear.

"What gave it away?" I asked dryly ignoring the stares the girls in my class were giving me.

"Your sexual attraction towards me" Ash whispered again, this time almost touching my ear. I almost snapped. _Almost…_

"Oh yes of course. Because you are just so _sexy_" I rolled my eyes as I spoke those words with sarcasm.

Ash gave me a wink as his smirked. "So I've been told."

I need to puke.

"Tomorrow be ready to write I test to refresh your brains" I hear whining as the teacher rolled his eyes "I wont mark it. It's just too see what you guys know"

"You know, I like your attitude" Ash told me. Oh god, thunder please strike me.

"Really?" I asked as I acted flattered by his comment. I think I hit a nerve because I saw him blink in surprise, but then I noticed that I wasn't the one that had surprised him- at least I didn't think I was.

Ash tilted his head a little before staring at something behind me. I tried fighting the urge to see what he was staring at, but eventually my curiosity got to me. I turned around and of course, _I should have known._

James was looking. Looking straight into Ash's eyes with pure hatred. I could tell because he sometimes gave that look to Phil. For a moment I actually saw Ash look back at him with hatred. That was a first seeing how Ash's only expressions were the 'I'm going to screw with you', 'I don't give a fuck' and 'I like your you-know-what'.

"I want everyone to impress me in this project" That all I needed to hear before focusing my attention to Mr. Drake. Project? What project? How fast can this damn teacher talk?

I didn't bother to see if Ash and James were still staring at each other, instead I focused my eyes on the board as Mr. Drake kept writing stuff down. I waited for him to finish writing everything before I started reading silently in my head.

'Family studies Project 1:

Family of 5.

Husband, Wife and Three kids.

Each group will get different economic situation, family style and family background.

Due two weeks from now.

I PICK GROUPS'

"This project will determine if you can handle the class. I will mark every group member individually, but I will also mark you as a group." Mr Drake started talking as he handed out the projects outline.

"We have twenty students in this class. Therefore there will be four groups. Which means four different families" I decided to look sideways to James direction. He was examining the handout but soon enough he turned towards me. He make a puking gesture as I tried covering my smile.

"One family will be your typical twenty-first century American family. One will be an European family. One will be a Latin American family and lastly we will have an African family" I silently prayed Mr. Drake had put me in the group that got to be the European Family- I was actually already praying James or Eric would be in my group.

"I will give you more details tomorrow. For now, once I assign you to your groups I want you all to get in your groups and start discussing who will be who in the family."

Fun. I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. How much do you want to bet that in whatever group I am in, I will end up being the youngest member of the family? I'm talking 8 year old young.

"Okay, group one" Mr Drake announced as leaned against his desk "Kyle, Steven, Daniela, Denise and Carly. You guys will be the African family" The whole class erupted with laughter. Well almost the whole class. I knew Eric was probably shaking his head in disapproval as both me and James simply shrugged because the people Mr Drake had called were all white.

"Immature" I heard Ash murmur and for the first time in life, I agreed with him. Wait, when had James and Ash stopped staring at each other?

"Group 2" Mr. Drake spoke after the class had gone back to being silent. "Jennifer, Blaise, Eric, Gordon and Raksha-"

"-Keller. Just call me Keller" The voice that had interrupted Mr. Drake came from the desk behind James. It was a girl with long black hair and from the looks of it, a very strong attitude.

"Keller. Okay." Mr Drake said dryly "You guys will be the European Family" I sighed. Are you kidding me? I want to be apart of that family- ugh, Mr Drake sure knew how to ruin my day.

Wait. He called Eric? I turned to face him and he looked so miserable. I silently laughed. I gave him a questioning gaze before he gestured towards the guy behind him. Gordon McKenzie. The first guy in our grade that 'came out of the closet'. Lets just hope the rumours of him liking Eric were false.

"Group 3. This will be the Latin American Family" Mr Drake announced the names shortly after and I honestly didn't recognize any of the names but one. Kathleen Black. I wanted to shoot myself. She was in this class?

Pfft, of course she was. _With my luck…_

I was about to search the classroom to see where exactly that girl was sitting but then something hit me. Something hit my heart, brain and soul making my whole body freeze and tense up.

_Four groups…_

Oh god, oh dog, oh mom! I tried recalling the names Mr Drake had called. All the names… but- _but…_

Fuck. Realisation hits hard.

"Last but not least"

My head was about to blow up. This could honestly not be happening. Oh gosh. Okay, think positive… James! Stupid teacher hadn't called his name. Which meant, he had to be with me, but-_but…._

"The American family"

Maybe I hadn't heard correctly. Maybe my name had already been called. Maybe I was in Eric's group. Or Kathleen's group… just maybe, but-_but…_

"Poppy…"

Fuck.

"…Drew…"

Who? UGH. Who cares! Fuck.

"…Bianca…"

Ugh. _Please…_Her. Really. HER?. Fuck.

"…James…"

Okay. So far, so good? Right. Right. Right? Fuck.

"…and last but not least…"

Fuck. Cant there just be four people in a group? Please. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say that name…

"…Ash"

Fuck. My. Life.

_Since when did you become so immature? _A voice in my head told me. _Since when do you swear? _Good questions eh. I would actually try to come up with an answer for them, but I was to busy banging my head on my desk. No one seemed to notice. which was a good thing. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to whatever Drake was saying.

"…complaining. Get into your groups?" was the only thing I heard come from his mouth before I saw him turn his attention to the door. A teacher was standing there.

I sighed before focusing my attention on… him.

That _thing_ next to you.

"We are not moving" I heard Ash tell me. I couldn't help but to give him a dumbfound look. He rolled his eyes before gesturing towards James and Bianca. Who was sitting next to him- how did I not notice before? "They can come here"

"Lazy much" I murmured before making myself more comfortable in my seat. I turned my head towards James direction but I didn't see him seeing how I was being blocked by someone. By a guy actually. He had dragged a chair and placed it right next to mine. I gave him a questioning gaze before Ash _nicely_ asked who he was.

"You are?" the guy looked immediately hurt by Ash's words mostly because Ash had spoken them with venom.

"Drew… I'm in your group" Was all he said before he started blushing. Cute.

"Hey!" I said happily, "I'm Poppy" I told him will I ignored the gestures Ash kept giving Bianca and James to come here.

"I know. Your in my first period class. We also used to go to the same elementary school" I wanted to shoot myself- for the third time today, actually maybe even more. My cheeks probably turned red immediately. This was so embarrassing! Oh god, I felt like such a bitch. Ash's laugh didn't make me feel any better. Drew had turned so red he was hiding his face with hands.

"Lazy much" I turned my head slightly too see Bianca placing a chair right in front of Ash's desk. Pfft, she stole my line…

"Hello to you too Bianca. How was your summer? Haven't seen you since…that night" I rolled my eyes as Ash lazily stretched his arms. I saw Bianca raise her eyebrow before shaking her head with a smile on her face. They started their small irrelevant conversation.

As much as I hate to say it. Bianca is not the stupid cheerleader I hoped she was. She wasn't a whore or slut, which clearly meant nothing had happened with her and Ash. He was probably just teasing her.

I focused my eyes on Drew who seemed to be reading the handout sheet over and over again. Oh god, this was my group? I put my head down in defeat.

"Joy" the voice of my best friend made me lift my head up. He was placing his chair in front of my desk. What took him so long? "hello group" he mumbled before giving Drew a questioning gaze.

"I thought you transferred?" he asked him. I was paying close attention to Drew and by the look he was giving James- lets just say he was giving him the same look I give Ash.

"No. I just moved" I was slightly shocked by the tone Drew used. He was clearly not happy.

"You know him?"

"Poppy, I see him everyday. He is your neighbour" I've never wanted to die so badly in my life. He. Was. My. Neighbour.

I'm such a bitch.

"Okay. I just want to point out, I want to be the mother"

"Why cant I be the mother?" I asked Bianca as she looked at me rather bored. I didn't really want to be the mother of our little family project or whatever. I actually don't even know why I just said that- I guess arguing with Bianca comes natural.

"Does it matter who the mother is? Cant we just aim for an A" Ash spoke just as Bianca was probably going to yell out an insult or a reason why she should be the mother and not me.

James snorted. "Like we will be getting an A with you in the group"

Ash ignored James commented as he focused his eyes on me. "Yeah Poppy, you'll be the mother and ill be the father. The rest of you can be our kids. Do you know what that means poppet?" I raised an eyebrow with pure horror. I saw Bianca roll her eyes and Drew simply just looked away.

A good comeback popped on my mind but I never got a chance to say it seeing how James had yelled out words with hatred right as I was about to open my mouth.

"It means you can fuck a chainsaw"

I wanted to laugh at James bust out, but my stomach wouldn't let me. _Stupid cramps…_

**Keller, Raksha**

One more class. Just one more class before I get to go home and sleep. Oh goddess I was so tired- maybe it was because of how much I ran last night. Or maybe it was just the fact that school was so boring it made me tired.

Luckily my next class was gym. Which meant that seeing how it was the first day back the teacher would just give a lecture about safety eating, fitness and all that. Which meant I could take a little nap, or at least just sit and relax.

I was already inside the gym. Side A to be exact. The gym was so big they had ended up dividing it into two sides. Side A and B. Well technically they didn't really divide the gym seeing how it was still connected. There was just a small invisible line in the middle. Side B was usually the side the buys used. A was the girls side.

I scanned the gym twice. So far only five guys were in side B. there were seven girls standing all over side A. I was just sitting down by the far end wall. I was in no mood to deal with anyone right now, I just wanted to be alone.

My ears were still hurting from earlier. Who knew a cheerleader, a pixie and two Redferns could be so damn annoying. Through the whole class while we were suppose to be discussing over our projects, they were yelling at each other about their sex life's. They weren't even ashamed or embarrassed. They just kept yelling out words. Most of the things they said didn't even make sense.

Cheerskunk breeder. Slurt geek. Gaymanlywhore. untouched crotch? Whatthefuck did any of that mean?

They had been a pain on my ass- and I have no doubt in my mind they would still be a pain in my ass through this whole year. I should kill Thierry. This is all his fault, I shouldn't even be here. Why do I need school? Heck why does he need school. I'm pretty sure he already went to school back in the 1450's or something.

Speak of the devil…

Across from me, in side B, Thierry stood. He seemed to be over thinking something, the expression on his face clearly meant he was concentrating. I don't think he even noticed me. I studied him for a while and after five minutes I noticed something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

I made my way towards him as people kept entering the gym. The first bell had rang, I think there was still three minutes until the late bell would ring.

"Sir" I said as I approached him.

He quickly gave me an annoyed frown before correcting me. "Thierry. Call me Thierry. Okay Raksha? "

"Yes" I said annoyed "Is everything okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. Why would anything not be okay?" He answered my question fast. Too fast and he seemed a little jumpy.

"I just thought…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say. He gave a smile before we heard the teachers say something about starting attendance. I shrugged before making my way back to side A. Thierry simply went to take a sit near the far back. Weird. He usually likes sitting at the front.

"Rashel!" A girl with blonde hair yelled out as she approached me "I was- wait, your not Rashel…"

I raised my eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry! I confused you with someone" The girl slightly blushed "Damn, of course your not Rashel, your Keller, right?"

I couldn't help but to feel a little taken aback. I didn't know people knew me…

"Yeah" I said giving her a curious glance. "And you are…?"

"Iliana. Uhm Iliana Dominick. We had Math together… last year?" she raised her eyebrow as she waited for my answer. I thought back a little and indeed I did remember her. She was in my class- heck I think at one point I even sat besides her.

"Yeah. I remember now" I told her before sitting down on the floor. Everyone else were already sitting down. Some girls were even lying. The teacher was standing in the front. She had a notebook with a pen on her hand.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I lifted my head to meet with Iliana's eyes. I was about to say no, but I ended up deciding that would to rude. So I shrugged and mumbled 'sure'.

"You know… you look a lot like a girl I just met" Iliana told me as she sat next to me.

"Really?" I asked not really caring. Why was she talking to me again?

"Yes. Her name is Rashel, she is new. You guys complete look alike!" I wanted to roll my eyes so badly, but decided not to against my will. I don't want to be rude, I shouldn't be rude. Just smile nod and ignore. "There she is!" Iliana exclaimed gesturing behind me. I mentally rolled my eyes before slightly turning my head around.

"Oh" I said after my eyes widened a little_. Okay, so she wasn't exaggerating. _We didn't really look that much a like- our faces were different. Except for our eyes, but still. She had long hair too, and just like mine it was black. Maybe if someone saw both of us from far away they would think we were twins or something. Only from far away, because if they were close enough they would be able to tell the differences between us.

"Hey?" the girl Rachel -I think- said as she sat next to Iliana. She was giving me a curious gaze. She was probably wondering why we looked alike.

"Hi"

"Rashel" oh. _Rashel_, not Rachel... I'm going to have to remember that. "This is Keller. Keller, meet Rashel."

We both said hello again before smiling. I'm glad she didn't offer her hand or anything. She also didn't seem like the cheerful girly type girl I thought she would be seeing how she is friends with Iliana. This girl seemed interesting. I think I might end up liking her.

"So, guess who I saw in the hallway?" Iliana asked talking to both of us. I think Rashel was about to respond but Iliana opened her mouth again "_Actually_, guess who is in this gym class?"

I was in no mood to guess and I could tell neither was Rashel. We stayed silent for about a minute- I was mentally questioning myself on why this girl was talking to me like we were best friends or something?

"Galen Drache!" She yelled in a whisper. Oh wow, I should have guessed it was a boy- wait what?

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Did I just hear her say…

"Galen Drache" Iliana said once again. She sighed after I noticed I was probably giving her a blank look. "New. Cute. Guy-of-my-dreams?"

"Drache?" I asked in disbelief. I was about to freak out- but maybe I shouldn't. I mean, Drache… Drache is a common name right? She could be talking about some human, right? There is no possible way _he_ would be here.

"The guy over there" Rashel said pointing towards side B of the gym. I wanted to actually laugh at the annoyed/bored expression she had but no laugh came out as I turned my head to where her finger was pointing.

I saw Thierry first, he was paying attention to the teacher. I knew Rashel wasn't pointing towards him- maybe the guy next to him? I tilted my head a little before I found 'Galen'. I assumed that was him seeing how no one else was really sitting in the direction Rashel had pointed at. I studied the guy for a second before turning back to face Rashel. She shrugged as Iliana asked what I thought about him.

What did I think? Lets see. He had golden-blonde hair. He was pale- but then again who wasn't these days? His face was perfectly sculptured and his eyes were emerald green. Oh great. I've only seen him for what? Five seconds! _And I already know all this… nice one Keller. _

Ignoring my thoughts about Galen. I focused on a little question. _Could that be him?_

_You okay?_

The voice slightly shocked me as I jumped up a little. Rashel and Iliana both gave me a question glare. "He is alright" I told Iliana seeing how she was probably still waiting for an answer to her question. Then I send Thierry back an answer for his question.

_I'm fine. Never been better. Why?_

I got an image of Thierry shrugging before he answered my question. _You seem a little… jumpy._

_Jumpy?_

_Mhm._

_Thierry, who is the guy sitting next to you? _I couldn't stop the question from coming. I didn't even think it over- oh goddess I'm so stupid.

_Galen Drache. Son of the First House of the Shapeshifters. Is that why your jumpy?_

I wanted to curse out loud in twenty different languages, but couldn't seeing how it would be weird and creepy- not to mention I only knew English, German and French. Ignoring Thierry's question about me being 'jumpy', I accidentally snapped at him.

_Galen Drache! Why is the prince here? Why would you let him be here- oh goddess this is bad. Bad. Bad!_

"Lets go" Iliana's words caught me by surprise.

"Go where?"

"We have to run the track- weren't you listening?" Iliana asked as she tied her hair back. Wait, run the track? We are not suppose to do anything until the next gym class- what the hell! Who makes you run the track the first day of school?

"Oh-kay?" I stood up as I saw Rashel stretch a little. Iliana decided to just stretch her legs.

_The conversation is not over! _I told him sounding a little mad. So much for respect, oh goddess I should apologize later.

_Have fun_. I heard Thierry's voice one last time before Iliana dragged me and Rashel to the track. Iliana sure had guts. I don't recall her being my friend or anything for the matter. So why was she acting like we were old school buddies?

Did I miss something?

**Ash Redfern**

Twenty more minutes and I'm out of here. What a relief. I was finally on my last class for this, oh-so-glorious day.

Who am I kidding? This day was everything but glorious. First, Maya shows up, meaning I would have to respect her on daily basis and even let her boss me around. Oh, god why was she so much like me? So damn annoying.

Speaking of annoying. I made a mental- scratch that, I made ten mental notes on different ways I could Kill James. Stupid cousin. Stupid bastard. Stupid vermin-lover. That idiot actually had the gut to threaten me.

"_Leave Poppy fucking alone" _He had yelled at me mentally while we were in our Family study class _"Or else…"_

Or else what? What could that poor excuse of a half Redfern do? Why the fuck did he even care about her that much? First I thought she might be a very good snack or something, but after seeing she had no bite marks I realised my dear cousin wasn't hanging out with her for blood. So then I thought, maybe sex? But who am I kidding.

James Rasmussen would never do such a thing. What a disgrace for my family- actually what a disgrace for us vampires.

"_Try anything with her and ill break you Ash. I swear ill fucking break you" _

Again, may I say; So damn annoying. Why am I even stressing over his nonsense? Thinking about the stupid conversation is just making my head hurt. Plus, why would I try anything on her? _So you can piss James off… _

Of course. I smiled to myself as I gladly acted like I was paying attention to whatever Mr. Fat-ass was saying. What class am I in again?

_Geography. _

_Thanks Kestrel. Now get out. _Was it so hard to get privacy? If it wasn't Quinn, It was Kestrel and in worst occasions another Redfern. I usually had my walls up, blocking anyone to enter my mind- actually blocking everyone to even notice my mind. However it takes energy, and I wasn't really in the mood.

"…You guys wont have to worry about a sitting plan" Mr Fat-ass announced as the classed cheered on. I didn't really hear what he said before that, something about this year being… fun?

Fuck no. Fun my ass.

"…University or College…" Oh god, he was starting that lecture. The 'your future is very important, so pick wisely' lecture. "…your all smart kids with a bright future…"

I laughed. Fat-ass ignored me and continued with his lecture. Some girls around me giggled as some guys just gave me jealous looks. Kestrel had coughed out the word 'idiot' but I chose to ignore her. This class was actually great.

I had some pretty good looking girls with expensive handbags meaning they had money, which meant more chances of me hooking up with them. There were three night people in my class, apart from me and Kestrel. There was a vampire and two shapeshifters. One was a stupid werewolf seeing how it stinks in here.

"…so I hope everyone has fun in this class…" oh god, he was still talking? Are you kidding me?

Only ten more minutes Ash…

"…tomorrow we will start with the first lesson…" thanks for letting me know, ill be sure to skip.

"…you can talk for the rest of the class…" Thank you. Just the words I needed to hear.

I turned my head around slowly before locking eye contact with violate eyes. "hey" I told the owner of the eyes. A girl with short-blonde hair. I don't think I've seen this girl before. Then again, who am I kidding? I barely remember _any_ girl.

"Yes Ash?" Her tone was firm which caught me of-guard seeing how she seemed to be the shy type. I smirked.

"So we know each other?"

"You were in my class last year" And you expect me to remember you? "But of course you wouldn't know …" exactly. "I'm Gillian…" She trailed off, I think she was losing her confidence.

Wait. Gillian? That sounded familiar.

_Lennox. She lives down our street. _For once, I appreciated Kestrel entering my mind.

"Lennox?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She looked taken aback. Pfft, she probably thought I was stupid. "You remember my last name…" she whispered those words as she nodded. "that's a shock"

I gave her a wink before focusing my attention on the girl next to me. She had been calling my name for a while. I sighed before she started talking about shopping or whatever.

While I pretended to pay attention to every word she said I tried to remember everything I could possible know about Gillian. I mean, it doesn't hurt to know your meal before taking a bite. Right?

"If he tries anything, let me know. Ill give him a piece of my mind" Those words caught my attention. I didn't need to turn around to know this girl was talking to Gillian. I moved a little making some of my hair fall slightly over my eye. I peeked towards the direction I heard the voice come from.

Gillian had turned around, her back was facing me now. She was talking to the two people behind her and the guy next to her- who also had his back facing me. I sighed. _No wonder it stinks so bad…_The guy sitting next to Gillian was the werewolf. Fuck it, I'm sitting somewhere else next time.

"Ill give him a piece of my fist" This time the person who spoke was the guy next to the girl who spoke before. I recognised the guy- fuck I recognised the girl too. They were both friends of my vermin-lover cousin. Damon and Maria-lay?

_David and Mary-Lynnette _Kestrel corrected me.

_Don't you have anything better to do? _I asked her getting annoyed hearing her voice. She just laughed which made me furious for some reason. So I decided to put up my walls.

"Don't worry, I think he already found himself another skirt to look at" Werewolf said. I actually knew this dickheads name seeing how him and Quinn got into a little argument last time. Jeremy something, his family was not important so no need to know his last name.

"That's Ash" Mary girl said rolling her eyes "Enough about that, so what are the plans for today?"

Ouch. Never has a girl switched a topic regarding me so fast.

I smirked to myself as I kept nodding to whatever the girl in front of me was saying. I checked the time on my phone as I deleted all the text messages I had.

Two more minutes. So Lets see…

The verdict for this class is that I don't actually hate it. It seems that Mr. Fat-ass is a slack teacher, therefore I wont have to give to much effort to pass. Also this class was better then all my other one because the girls here were more attractive. Unlike my Family Studies class, I don't have a stupid group for a useless project. A group in which the only two girls, happen to like my cousin. Fuck him.

Few seconds before the bell rang I looked behind me. The werewolf and David guy were arm wrestling as Gillian and Mary laughed at them. I smiled to myself

Gillian doesn't look too bad, therefore I think she will make a great first meal. After that, maybe this Mary will be good enough as well. I think she is the type that just might bring my aggressive side.

_Just might…_

**David Blackburn**

I was standing outside the school with my friends as little by little everyone started to leave. First day of school was officially over, which meant two things. Home or Friends.

"Small soccer practice today. I'm staying until five" Maggie informed us. Five? Small practice? It was two thirty. How on earth is two hours and a half small?

"I'm staying as well. Couch wants us to do a little fitness test." Eric said putting his hands in his pocket as he kept looking around.

"Me and Poppy have to go to the mall to do some research on families" None of us bother to question why as James finished explaining it was for a project.

"I'm going home, but I have work at five thirty" Hannah informed us.

"I'll walk you home and ill take you to work if you give me a discount?" Hannah worked at a small coffee shop called 'Clearwater Coffee Dream'. We usually just called it CCD. CCD was our nick name for the coffee shop Yes I know, not a creative name, but their coffee was amazing.

"I'm going home as well, ill swing by CCD later on though, maybe at six?" Mary-Lynnette told us as she gave her brother Mark, the keys to her car. Mark said hi and bye before rushing towards the car.

"Me and Maggie will meet you guys there then." Eric said as he put his arm around Maggie's shoulder "I'm offering a ride. You owe me" He then told her smirking. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I guess we can stop for a Coffee later on" Poppy said handing over her bag to James so he can carry it. Poppy had him tied around her finger. This was something I would always use against James.

"So its settled. We will see you guys there" James handed Poppy the keys to his car as they said their goodbyes and left happily laughing at each other.

"I better get going before Mark has a fit" Mary-Lynnette told us as she gave us all a hug. "See you guys" With that she was gone.

Only me, Maggie, Eric and Hannah.

"So when can I expect my ipod back?" Eric asked both me and Maggie. I shrugged and gave Maggie a look. She pouted before announcing that hottie-mc-Ginger had also taken her cell phone away and that's when Hannah almost attacked Maggie.

"How could you!" She cried out in a half serious half joking way.

"I didn't mean to!" Maggie yelled hiding behind me "Don't kill me! Please! Don't Kill me!"

"Do you have any idea how awkward it was?"

"Yeah actually! Seeing how I'm sitting next to a Redfern!"

"And who's fault is that!"

"Poppy's! She texted me!"

"Shut up!" Both Eric and I yelled at the same time. I took a look around and noticed we had almost everyone's attention. We all stayed quiet for a while until people started looking away. Then it was Eric who spoke first.

"What happened?"

"Long story" Hannah said at the same time Maggie said: "Ask her" They stared at each other for a while as me and Eric rolled our eyes.

"You mentioned a Redfern" I told Maggie seeing how no of them were planning on telling us what happened.

"Yeah, new kid" She tolled me "Look Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Ginger make me change spots with Thie-OW!" Maggie yelled as Hannah hit her shoulder.

"Thie?" Me and Eric asked at the same time. We both even raised our eyebrow. Who the fuck was Thie?

"Ops" Maggie murmured as Hannah just shook her head.

"Just forget it" She sighed "Ill see you guys later. Come on douchy-bag, walk me home" I laughed at Hannah's attempt to insult me, she rolled her eyes as she threw her bag at me. 'Carry it' she mouthed before she started walking.

"See you guys" I told Eric and Maggie as they laughed at my misery.

I walked Hannah home as we talked about our day. She mentioned some creepy shit with a 'attractive guy'. I actually just ignored whatever she said about him. She actually also questioned me If I liked anyone. After denying it for a while she finally gave up and told me Poppy had told her something about me staring at someone.

I made a mental note to kill her or maybe make her suffer as I tell her some stories about James' ex girlfriends, but that would just be too mean. So killing her would have to do. Hannah questioned me for a while. When we reached her house she said she wasn't going to let me go until I told her something.

I simply ended up telling her there was nothing. So I denied everything Hannah told me. Which unfortunately meant I lied. I did happen to be staring at someone at lunch.

And I think I did like that someone.

-o-

_Thats it! Sorry if any mistakes!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_ps; I did change my my accounts name._

_& Next chapter we MIGHT have another soulmate couple 'finding' eachother. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello :) _

_So here is an update! Wooo! As always, thank you guys! For reading/reviewing/addingtofaves/subscribing/ and sooo on :)_

_I think this chapter is a little shorter.. but ohwell. Enjoy!_

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize from the Night Word Series. _

_-o-_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Galen Drache**

For the first time in years, I was left speechless.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I had no words to offer, and it was killing me. I wanted to help, I wanted to let Thea know everything would be okay. But will it? If not, how was I suppose to tell her? Great, so she just trusted me with her biggest secret and for what? Damn, I need to think of something.

"Please say something" She told me as she fought back the tears threatening to come out.

Back to my problem. What can I say! I cant lie to her, and I cant tell her the truth… _completely_. Maybe a twisted truth? Or a twisted lie? "I don't know Thea. I don't know what to say" Honesty always works right?

"Why me, Galen? I don't even believe in all that crap" Thea yelled out as I saw her hair move a little.

"Maybe that's why?" I asked smiling, trying to cheer her up a little. Clearly it didn't work much because she was still fighting the tears that were filling up her eyes.

"This cant be happening Galen, you know the laws" She whispered as she took a breath in and out.

"Well maybe its not happening. Maybe you just made a mistake" I saw her frown for a second before she shook her head. "I mean, how are you suppose to know its actually happening?" I don't know if what I said made sense but Thea seemed to think about it for a moment before replied.

"I've always heard rumours of it. The thing is Galen, I know it _did_ happen" She told me firmly as she wiped away a tear.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked her as I fixed her now messy hair.

"Because I don't usually feel like this after simply shaking hands with a guy"

That made sense.

Thea and I talked about it for a while, mostly because I wanted to talk about it. I thought the whole thing was fascinating not to mention interesting. Thea had asked me numerous times to not tell anyone, she even begged. Of course I told her I wouldn't say a word, mostly because I didn't want her dead. All though, I did tell her she would have to tell James, because he was there when it happened and he was friends with the guy it happened with.

Eric Ross. For the short period of time I've talked to him, I could tell he was a nice guy. In my opinion, he was perfect for Thea. But then again, he was human… so not so perfect. I had promised Thea I would talk to him tomorrow seeing how I have to check how he was after what happened.

So far, she has decided to fight it of. We both knew it was hopeless, but she wanted to give it a try. I suggested she should keep this a secret from Blaise, she thought about it, but at the end she decided to listen to me. Thea knew I would never rat her out about this whole thing because of two reasons. One, the punishment was death. Two, I believed that what happened was something simply beautiful. I don't think Blaise would tell on Thea. She loves her just as much as Thea loves her. I do think do she would end up doing something completely stupid, so its best to keep it a secret.

"Don't you have to go home?" The tears that were once in her eyes were now gone.

"The driver is in the parking lot, I can go whenever I wish to, you?" I asked her trying to remember where exactly was the last time I saw Blaise. They were suppose to go home together.

"I'm staying to see if I can get in the soccer team" I raised my eyebrow in complete confusion. "Don't ask, I just have this urge on playing soccer" I laughed softly as Thea rolled her eyes.

"Do you wish me to stay so I can take you home?" I asked as she started gathering her stuff from the floor. We were currently by her locker. The halls were empty seeing how it was almost three. Everyone must be home by now.

"Stop being such a prince." She said jokingly "Go home Galen, your parents must be worried."

"At least let me walk you to wherever you need to go" After insisting for a while Thea finally gave in. She grabbed some books from her locker before she pointed south.

"I think the soccer team has practice today, or something. I just need to go talk to the couch, she is in her office" We walked towards the direction she pointed at in silence. When we got there the door was slightly open. I could see a woman inside, she had blonde hair and from the looks of it, she seemed to be very tall.

Thea knocked softly on the open door before we heard a "Come in." We stepped in the office as the woman started fixing some paper work, I assumed. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, you must be Coach Kael?" Thea asked as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs that were placed in the back of her office. I sat next to her.

"The one and only" Coach Kael said with a smirk on her face. "I don't recognize you, are you new?"

"Yes. I'm Thea Harman" as soon as Coach Kael heard Thea's name she frowned. She studied Thea for a second before she focused her attention on me. She gave me a quick annoyed look before she focused her attention back on Thea.

"You don't happen to be, related to Blaise Harman?" Thea and I shared a look before sighing. Coach Kael told us a little story of a little accident that happened in the hallways today. Apparently two guys had started a fight over Blaise. The had ended up knocking down one of the girls in Coach Kael's soccer team, causing her to sprain her wrist. They were one girl short now and Thea couldn't have been anyone more happy.

"I'm really sorry for what Blaise caused. I honestly knew nothing about it" Thea told her sincerely. "I'm really sorry about that girl as well"

Coach Kael nodded "I know, I'm really worried. The games start next week and if I don't find a replacement for Amanda the team wont be able to play"

"I could help you with that" Thea told Coach Kael as her smile grew bigger "I came by today to get some information for a try-out day. I want to join the soccer team"

Coach Kael was more then pleased with Thea's words. She explained how there wasn't going to be any try-outs until three months because that's when they would form the new team. Right now, the team from last year was the one playing. However she told Thea that since they are a member short, she was going to make an exception.

"The girls are outside right now. Go out and talk to the captain, you can play right?" Thea nodded "Perfect, tell her the situation and I'm sure Maggie will know what to do" Thea thanked Coach Kael a thousand times before we actually left the office.

I told Thea I would go with her seeing how I really didn't want to go home. This time she didn't argue with me, she just nodded still rather excited for the matter. We made our way outside and soon enough we were walking towards the field. The girls were standing near a bench getting ready. I recognized one of James' friends from far away, I think her name was Maggie. Then I remembered Coach Kael had mentioned she was the captain.

As we walked towards the girls I heard a faint scream. They all turned towards us as I turned to face behind me. A girl was running towards me with a lot of speed. She stopped a couple of steps away before she yelled out "Perfect!"

I gave her a questioning gaze as I heard another voice from behind me. "Perfect what?" This voice I recognised, I turned around to see Maggie standing there. "Hey Galen" she greeted me after studying me for a second.

"He is perfect Maggs!" I saw Thea raise her eyebrow before she gave the girl a questioning gaze.

"Okay…" Maggie said while she nodded.

"Perfect for what?" Thea was the one to talk this time. The girl turned to face her and after a small stare down, the girl smiled before offering her hand.

"It's an honour meeting a Harman" I raised an eyebrow before I realised why she said that. The girl was a witch.

"Amanda, your scaring me" Maggie told her after Thea and her shook hands.

Amanda ignored her and instead she focused her attention towards me. "Please tell me you can act!" she yelled as she opened the little purse she had in hand and pulled out a paper. I noticed she had a little cast, meaning this was the Amanda that had sprained her wrist. "Take this" She gave me the paper before I scanned through it.

"Ew, your going to be in the play?" I heard Maggie ask Amanda.

"I'm the director dumbass" Amanda told her before I saw Maggie sticking her tongue out. "And for your information. All seniors have to be in it!"

"Whatever" Maggie mumbled this time forcing Amanda to stick her tongue out. "So what are you doing here Galen?" Maggie asked me as I put the paper in my pocket. "Want to join the girls soccer team?" she joked as I heard Amanda say goodbye before she left.

"Not really. My friend here does though" I introduced Thea before she explained everything Coach Kael said. Maggie was delighted that they had found a replacement already. She asked Thea if she could play, and Thea responded with an 'of course'. Maggie explained how they had to have a total of sixteen people. Eleven girls that would play and five that would be on the bench in case they needed to make a change.

After Maggie explained everything I decided to leave. It was getting late and I didn't want my parents to get so mad they would end up giving me a curfew. Thea thanked me for accompanying her and for listening to her earlier today. She reminded me not to tell anyone about the whole Eric thing.

As I walked back towards the school I had to stop as I heard someone call me. Rudely call me actually.

_Kitty-boy. **[AN: Galen can shift already.]**_

_What do you want Delos? _I asked annoyed.

_Just wanted to see how you were. _Delos responded before I heard him laugh.

_What are you doing? _I asked him before he showed me a girl that was currently sitting on a desk in a classroom.

_Eating. _He told me as I noticed the girl was unconscious.

_Fabulous. _I told him before I continued my way towards the school, he didn't say anything back, but as soon as I got back inside the building I did hear him laugh.

**Delos Redfern**

I didn't bother glancing towards her direction a second time. Kitty-boy would most likely end up finding and helping her, so why bother?

I checked me cell phone as I made my way outside the school. A couple missed calls and two text messages. The first one was from Jez asking if I heard of any meeting. The second one from a noble that works for me, asking me where I was. The missed calls were also from the noble, meaning that something was wrong.

I didn't bother replying to Jez, I did however reply to the noble. Before I could put my phone away I got a reply back. I turned my phone after reading the message. They wanted me to go to a late meeting and I was in no mood for that. The meeting were for the higher ups in the Redfern family. Jez probably heard about it and seeing how she would be able to get it she probably wanted me to tell her what was said in the meeting.

These meetings are usually pointless. They talk about recent events concerning the level vampires, most importantly lamia, have in the Night World. New rules are usually set in those meetings and a couple of request for a few death sentence orders. Recently, there was been a lot of those. Apparently, our family has been cursed with some mythical believe on finding ones other half. Soulmates. Recently, that's what's got the Night World all fired up.

Like I said before, these meetings were pointless.

I felt the wind crash my face as I looked up at the sky. It was probably going to rain, great. I didn't have a jacket and I probably wasn't getting home anytime soon. Usually, I liked the rain, it made hunting more exotic. However seeing how I just ate, the rain is irrelevant. I lost track of the time as I kept staring at the sky until the yelling caught my attention.

"_Who cares!" _Looking to my right I was able to see the schools field. A group of people were standing in the middle- a group of girls.

"_You cant just decide on something without consulting me!"_

"_Why should I consult you? Plus, coach Kael decided this, not me!" _

The yelling came from to girls specifically. They were both being grabbed on by two other girls, my guess is they were trying to stop them from attacking each other.

"_It's not fair!"_

"_Get over it Kathleen!" _A girl with wavy brown hair yelled as she tried getting the other girls to let go of her.

"Just because your captain, doesn't mean you have the fucking right on picking the girl replacing Amanda!" The other girl yelled back as she tried getting closer to the girl with wavy hair. The girl had blonde hair, with a couple of blue highlights. Now that I took a good look at both of them I realised that they were both in one of my classes- and they both sat next to me.

"_Holy Kathleen! How many times do I need to tell you it was Coach Kael's idea!"_

The one with blonde hair was in my first period class, I don't recall hearing her name but I assumed it was Kathleen seeing how that's what the brunette had called her. The one with the brown hair was the one that was forced to sit next to me because of whatever reason the teacher had decided. I hadn't paid much attention to the argument.

"_Like I'm going to believe your bullshit!"_

In a way, I'm glad that I sit next to that girl seeing how I wont be sitting next to Thierry any longer- heck, I still don't know why he wanted to sit next to me in the first place. But whatever.

I examined the other girls as the little fight continue to happen. They were all wearing pretty much the same thing and I could see a couple of soccer balls scattered all around the field, so I assumed this was our schools soccer team.

"_Can you both stop it!" _This time another girl had yelled out. This girl stood out seeing how she was dressed differently. _"Just stop it! Especially if I'm the reason this whole argument started!"_ I studied her for a second before realising who she was. Without thinking it twice I started heading towards her.

"_Look _bitch, _You stay out of it!" _Kathleen yelled before I saw her trying to reach out for Thea. I was already standing not to far away, some of the girls had noticed me, I was right behind Thea, therefore she hand no idea I was there. I kept walking as I watched Kathleen finally escape from the hands of the other girls.

I was now standing a couple of feet away from Thea and I was still getting closer. "Kathleen!" Brunette yelled as she moved to stand in front of Thea after she had also escaped the hold a redhead had on her.

That wasn't the smartest move. Why? Simple. Fucked up things can end up happening…

**Jezebel Redfern**

"I hate that asshole" I yelled into my phone as I tragically sat on the couch in Morgead's apartment.

"He didn't answer your text?" I heard Morgead's voice coming from the kitchen. He was probably smirking.

"Nope" I said popping up my 'p'. I sighed as I heard Morgead's laughter. I ignored his little 'I told you' comment as I made myself more comfortable on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

It took him a while to answer, but when he did he was standing right in front of me. "Nothing" I raised an eyebrow as he kneeled down. "Nothing at all" He said before sitting down on the floor. Morgead moved his body around so he was now leaning his back against the couch.

"Right" I said as I laid myself on the couch.

"It's bothering you, isn't it?" Morgead asked as he leaned his head back a little making some of his hair touch my waist.

"What?" I asked ignoring the small feeling in my stomach.

"Not being called down for _those _meetings"

I sighed as Morgead leaned his head back even more. "It doesn't bother me. It just angers me" Morgead moved his head slightly so he could face me. We locked eye contact for about a minute until he raised his eyebrow before he started laughing.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asked in between laughter. I shook my head as I crossed my arms. "Okay"

Morgead and I stayed silent for a moment. I knew he was probably thinking of something seeing how Morgead wasn't the type to just shut up for no apparent reason. I myself was thinking about _those _meetings. Those meetings that happened once in a while. Secret meetings that not many knew about. Meetings that were only witnessed by certain people. In other words; People that mattered. Those meetings were called Silent-Deal, SD for short.

Why?

I have no idea. That's what actually angers me. I've talked to some people that assist those meetings and they told me they basically just get together to discuss about the vampires in the Night World. That's why in these meetings only vampires could assist. Both Lamia and Made. I guessed that Silent would stand for it being secret- heck the only reason I knew about these meetings was because I was a Redfern.

But what does Deal stand for?

I sighed. I looked at Morgead and he still seemed lost in thought, since that doesn't happen often, I didn't bother him. Instead, I started making a mental list of people I could possibly as for information of the SD meetings.

Thierry maybe? I knew he had to be there, he was probably guest number two in the short list of attendance. Guest number one was clearly Maya. I figured that guest number three would be Red Fern. No way I would be asking him anything, heck, I didn't even know what he looked like.

I didn't know exactly how many assisted the meeting, but seeing how the meeting usually happened in the old Night-World court house, then my guess is that about twenty vampires. No doubt in my mind that ten of those vampires would be Redferns- one of them being Delos of course. I assumed that apart from Thierry there would be another made vampire and of course the rest would be Lamia.

"Jez!" I nearly jumped three feet in the air as I still felt that little sting in my ear. Morgead had yelled my name right on my fucking ear.

"What the hell!" I asked giving Morgead a strong push, he didn't even move.

"I've been calling your name for hours now, what where you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I said smirking "Nothing at all"

"No surprise there" Morgead said as he slowly smirked, I rolled my eyes as I thought of a comeback. However before I was about to say something Morgead spoke up "Unlike you, I was actually thinking about something" He paused, gave me a look, and then he continued speaking as he smiled "remember that little tunnel me and you made when we were kids?"

I raised my eyebrow in pure confusion "Yeah" I said while nodding.

"Remember where the tunnel ended?" He asked as his smile got wider. I gave him a question gaze as I tried remembering where it started in the first place. I don't know how long I took as I tried to remember about the little tunnel, it must have been a while seeing how I heard a drastic sigh before two hands grabbed my shoulder.

"The office, Jez" He shook me. "Remember?"

_Goddess…_

"The office? The one next to…" I trailed of as I kept nodding my head.

"…the old court house? Yes." Morgead said with a huge grin on his face.

Who knew Morgead thinking could have a good result? "We need to get going" I said as I moved away from Morgead to look for my jacket.

"Wait" Morgead said as he crossed his arms "You do know what could happen if we get caught?" He asked as I saw some of his arm muscle tense. Right now, Morgead looked like some overprotective boyfriend from a movie.

He was wearing his dark jeans with a black belt around his waist. He had a white shirt on that made his arm stand out. His hair was messy like usual and the little silver necklace he had around his neck was standing out perfectly with the colour of his skin. Hi wasn't smiling anymore and he didn't seem happy either. He had a straight face on which only made him look older. Oh goddess he looked _good…_

"Death sentence?" I said partly joking but it didn't seem like he thought it was funny. I saw his muscles tense up even more and for a second I swear his eyes looked terrified. They were wide for a second but after he licked his lips they returned they're normal size. He relaxed his arms as he let them fall to his side.

"Possibly" He said not looking away from me. I don't know how long we stayed staring at each other. It felt like a couple of hours, but that was probably impossible. I ended up sighing before I broke the eye contact. I grabbed my jacket that I found laying on the floor before I made my way to the door.

"Lets go" I told him as I zipped up my jacket. He was already standing behind me, he had his jacket on as well. He still had that straight face on, but I knew that as soon as we got on our bikes things would get better. He would eventually end up smiling. He had to- for my sake.

**Eric Ross**

I raised my eyebrow one more time before asking once again; "What happened?" I honestly don't care who was going to answer the question. But I was not going to move until one of them did. I leaned against my car with my arms crossed. I had my car keys hanging on one of my hands as I had a water of bottle in the other hand.

"Nothing. Take me home" Maggie demanded, but she knew better. Not going to happen. "Please?" she tried pouting, but that doesn't work anymore and she knows that. "Come on!" she cried out as she stomped her foot before sitting down on the ground.

"We are not leaving until I hear what happened" I said as I played with my keys.

"I told you Kathleen punched me" Maggie said while playing with a rock that had been on the ground. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the other girl standing just a couple of feet away from me. The girl that has been on my mind since this morning.

"What happened?" I asked her trying to make eye contact but she seemed to like looking at the ground instead of me. I saw her body a little tensed up- maybe she was uncomfortable being around me? After what happened this morning…

"What she said…" Thea spoke softly still not looking up. I was worried, maybe she thought I was a freak?

"Do you want me to remind the both of you how exactly I found you?" I asked giving both Thea and Maggie a glare, they looked at each other and sighed in unison. "Half the girls were yelling at each other. Kathleen was tragically screaming at Kim while they kept pointing towards you" I said pointing at Maggie "You didn't notice though because you were to busy staring at some guy as he had an arm around your waist- wait until Miles finds out- and then you" This time I pointed at Thea "You looked like you were about to have a heart attack just staring at Maggie. You scared me" I honestly told her before taking a deep breath in and out.

I kept looking from Thea to Maggie, neither were looking at me. Instead they found the ground more attractive. Pfft. I sighed before rolling my eyes.

"Kathleen punched me" Maggie said finally looking up and meeting my eyes. "She was aiming for Thea but I got in the way" Maggie hesitated for a moment as she glanced towards Thea, who was now looking at the sky "I fell backwards and Delos caught me" I gave her a questioning gaze "The guy" she told me as I nodded.

"Why did she want to punch you?" I asked as I focused my attention to Thea. She figured the question was directed to her so she looked down to meet my eye. For the first time she actually looked at me. Her eyes seemed to be confused yet thoughtful at the same time. I saw her lick her lips before she started talking.

"She doesn't want me in the team" was all Thea said for me to understand.

I gave both Maggie and Thea a glare before deciding this little interrogating moment was over. "Okay" I said straitening up. "How's your cheek?" I asked Maggie as I helped her stand up.

"Okay I guess" she mumbled "Please tell me its not turning purple" I chuckled figuring that she was probably scared Miles would notice and end up questioning her. He would probably understand the situation completely wrong and figure out that it was that guys fault.

"Don't worry, its just slightly red" I smiled as she rolled her eyes. She lifted up her bag and started making her way to the passenger seat. "Do you need a ride?" I saw Thea's head shot up seeing how she was once again staring at the ground. Her eyes seem to have widened a little but I decided it was my imagination.

"Its okay" She said probably trying really hard not to break eye contact- heck was I that ugly she didn't even want to see me? "Thanks, anyways" she told me with a smile and I immediately forgot about my 'ugly dilemma'. Her smile did something to my heart making it, for some apparent reason, speed up. I couldn't help but smiling back. I saw her shoulder tense up a little before she slightly shook her head.

"Thea, don't forget we have practice on Thursday. Coach Kael will be there this time, so don't worry" Maggie told her as I noticed she was already inside the car. When did I unlock the car?

"Okay. Thanks for everything Maggie" Thea gave her a smile as once again she tried avoiding my gaze. "It was great meeting you"

"Take care- and are you sure you don't want a ride?" I've never been so thankful of having Maggie as a friend until today. "We are going out for a coffee, why don't you join us?" Honestly, who knew Maggie could be such a wonderful friend?

Thea hesitated for a moment as she looked between me and Maggie. "I wouldn't want to ruin any plans" I heard her murmur quietly. "Don't worry about me. I have somewhere to be right now" She gave Maggie one last smile before she picked up her bag. "Bye Maggie" She waved kindly before she focused her eyes on me. I still had a smile on my face. "Bye Eric"

She didn't give me a smile- well she tried but failed miserably. I immediately felt like shit. Did she hate me? Had I don't something to upset her? Maybe its what happened today? So many questions kept popping up on my head as Thea slowly walked away. "Bye!" I yelled after her but by then she was already far away. I don't think she heard me. Fuck. My. Life- oh great I'm swearing as much as David now. Great.

"Hurry your ass" Maggie said from the car. I shook my head as I got in the drivers seat. I turned the car on before Maggie switched the radio on. It wasn't until half the way when realisation hit me.

'_I wouldn't want to ruin any plans'_

Fuck.

_-o-_

_That is it! I hope you loved it! Wooo :)_

_Okay, so just wanted to announce that for those of you who happen to be reading my other story One Night Turnaround, I have posted a little video for it, if you go to my profile you will be able to find the link there. _

_Anywho, sorry if any mistakes in this chapter!_

_Until Next time._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yellow! :) how are you guys? Fine? I hope. _

_Anywho, so here I have chapter 9. _

_In my opinion this chapter kind of sucks, but I still think its somwhat interesting. _

_Thank you guys for all the review! You are amazing people. Also, I'm glad alot of you like this story enough to add it to your favourites and alerts. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot. _

_-o-_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 9**_

**Morgead Blackthorn**

I objected, once again. There was no way in hell I was going to let her do this, specially not alone. I don't care how important and interesting the meeting could be, she was not going in there by herself, no matter what.

But goddamn she was stubborn.

"It's the only way!" she hissed loudly and quiet at the same time. I had my arms crossed while I stood blocking the way to a tunnel, I now, couldn't fit in. I shook my head before she hissed again, this time she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her face. "Move!" she pushed me back, damn it, what the fuck does she eat for breakfast?

"Make me"

"Ugh!" Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say seeing how she punched me in the face. But that's okay, I can take a billion hits before she actually makes me move. "Why cant you let me go!"

"You could get caught"

"Sure it has nothing to do with you, not being able to go?" She raised an eyebrow while she crossed her arms. Jez was right. I wasn't about to let her go _alone_ in a tunnel that would lead her into an office that was right next to a room full of vampires- that happened to not own a heart. If they found her, they would kill her. Then, I would probably die right after knowing that it was all my fault.

"They will kill you if you get caught" I told her not really answering her question.

"I know that" She rolled her eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "We already talked about this Morgead. You even suggested the idea, why are you chickening out now?"

I winced remembering that this was, in fact, my idea. Stupid me. "I'm not chickening out. I just feel like I need to safe your sorry ass from a bunch of elders"

"I wont get caught!"

"it's a fifty, fifty chance." I gave her a glare as she sighed again. "I wont let you take any chances"

We argued for another twenty minutes. She tried more then twice to get pass me, but fuck no, I wasn't losing this fight. The risk of getting caught was high -even if Jez was very careful. Whatever was discussed in that meeting didn't matter as much as Jez's life-

What the fuck am I saying.

Yes, I like Jez, she is a… friend… I guess, but then again, i_f it was any other friend I would have probably let them risk their life's_… I mentally hit myself trying to push that thought away. Fuck it! I hate when my mind feels the need to make me argue with myself. Jez is just a friend I care about. A friend. Simple as that. Nothing more.

_So why does her life matter so much to you?_

I was not going to let this happen. Oh no, my mind was not going to make me give in to a stupid debate. Focusing my eyes on a now spacing Jez I blanked my mind out deciding to enjoy the nature around us- which reminded me I had to go hunting.

_Did you hear that? _I blinked once as I heard Jez's voice in my head. To think I thought I had my walls up.

_Hear what? _I asked looking at her, she looked thoughtful, some what curious.

_Listen. _She said before walking to stand next to me. I did as she told me and listened. I tried catching every small sound possible with my vampire-ish ears- ha, that was funny. For a moment I stayed quiet trying to catch whatever Jez had heard. I was about to give her a look saying 'you probably imagined it' but that's exactly when I heard those voices.

Two guys, talking.

"…_heard Thierry didn't show up, also Red Fern…"_

"…_that wild power prince didn't make it either…"_

You could only imagine the excitement on Jez's face as she figured they were talking about the meeting. She pushed on the ground before she kneeled down next to me. We hid in the darkness as we kept hearing the conversation the two vampires were having.

"_So is that why the meeting was cut short?"_

"_I'm surprised there was actually a meeting- I thought they would cancel it right after Thierry announced he wouldn't make it."_

"_They didn't care. What was the meeting about anyways?"_

Now this, I wanted to hear. I cant believe how good things turned out- Jez wasn't going to kill me any more! Thanks to these two idiots we would find out about the meeting and she will forget about me 'chickening out'. I looked at Jez, who looked completely hypnotized by the conversation. Smiling, I listened carefully to the next words one of the guys said.

"_The weirdest topic ever. Soulmates" _

In the back of my mind, as soon as I heard that word I had the weirdest feeling of deja-vu. I shook my head ignoring the feeling, before repeating the word in my head once again.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"_Soulmates? The myth about 'your other half'" _One of the guys said that in between laughs- I myself was trying to stop myself from laughing.

"_Apparently, its not a myth"_

"_So what is it?"_

"_The biggest threat the Night World is facing right now"_

Now that, did it. I erupted with laughter. This guy had to be joking! Oh god, I don't know how hard I laughed, but the next thing I knew, I was being dragged by the hand out of the place. It was Jez- I knew that, I could feel her hand wrapped around my wrist. She wasn't laughing- which I found weird. Who does not laugh after finding out the Night World thinks soulmates our the biggest threat?

The whole soulmate principle shit was just a big joke. A myth, created by stupid ancestors. They believed that everyone had their perfect match- their other half. It was stupid and irrational- it didn't even make sense. They believed that once someone found their soulmate, they wouldn't be complete if they weren't with them. Stupid much? Yes.

"Shut up you idiot!" she yelled at me as I continued laughing. "You make a fuss over me getting caught- and you just practically got yourself caught!"

"Soulmates, Jez!" I laughed harder "They think its real!"

"So do I"

That, shut me up.

**Thierry Descouedres**

I was informed the meeting wasn't cancelled after I took my shower.

It surprised me but then I realised it must have been Maya's orders. I am the Lord of The Night World, but its thanks to her I exist, meaning she has more authority and power then I do, but it still made me wonder. I knew what the topic was, because after all, Maya had told me about it this morning.

Soulmates.

The way she said it, bothered me. Her attitude and the look she gave me- like she was expecting me to say something. Reading her mind was not an option, her walls were to strong to break through- besides the point that she would actually enjoy my presence in her mind.

I don't know why the soulmate principle was a topic to discuss- actually, I do. I know I do, somewhere deep inside my head and heart, I know why the meeting was called. I just don't want to admit it. Not yet, not now.

It doesn't matter how hard my heart is beating, it doesn't matter how much my mind thinks of it. Nothing matters- not anymore.

Sighing, I laid on my bed thinking over my day. It hadn't gone as I expected- actually, quite the opposite. Maybe Keller was right, maybe school was pointless and - ugh. I shouldn't have gone today, I don't even know what I was thinking.

That's a lie. I knew exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking of an escape. That's why I wanted to go to school, to escape. Actually, that's always what I've wanted. Since the day Maya turned me, I've been searching for an escape. I didn't want any of this, I never did. Back in the days, I was happy as a human, I had a life and it may have not been perfect, but it was something.

Something very specially to me that Maya took away. She changed me without my permission- she made me a monster and in the processes took everything I ever had and loved, especially my humanity.

Sure, being a Vampire had its advantages, but it never compared to humanity- at least not how I saw it.

Being alive for so long makes you realise a lot of things. I, unfortunately, have been able to realise many things such as how the years pass, and hate grows- even to a level that world wars occur. Also, how with technology and science, many forget how hard things are and should be- they take short cuts.

However, the one thing that stood out from all the others things I have realised, is that love is there. Simple as that, no matter what country, situation, place, time, city, year, second- love is always there.

And it hurt, it hurt to see so much love around me knowing that I could never feel that emotion. Because I had nothing to love- not anymore.

I saw babies come to life, I saw them grow up, I saw them fall in love and I saw them living happily ever after as they had their own babies. It was like a chain- never ending chain. Everyone grew up and fell in love- and if not, then they grew up loving their family and friends.

Always love, no matter who the person was.

In a world like this one, your heart- no matter if you are a creature of the dark or the day- has the desire of company. Of someone that will be there with you. People who don't have anyone, cant live- that's why many take their life's away, always the short cut to end that agony.

Because that's what it was. At least for me, that's what it felt like.

Sighing once again, I closed my eyes and moved to the other side of my bed. Out of all the days, I pick this one to be the one for me to self torture myself. What bothered me the most was because I knew why this day.

I knew why the word love kept passing my mind.

It was wrong though. What I was thinking and feeling, all wrong- but I couldn't help myself. So strong- the feeling so, powerful. For the first time in years, I felt so vulnerable and weak. I couldn't even keep my head clear, which usually wasn't that hard.

I stood up not feeling sleep anywhere near. It took me five minutes to change into something more comfortable from what I had been wearing this morning. I searched for car keys- any car keys and when I finally found the keys to one of the Volvo's I grabbed my wallet and went straight to the garage.

It didn't take me to long to leave my house. After a good two minutes I was already at least ten blocks away. Not really knowing where I was planning on going I kept driving- actually I kept driving following some sort of directions I was getting. I had no idea how, but my body and mind seemed to know where I was going. I tried filling up my mind with topics and thoughts that in no way related to anything that could make me think over my latest discovery.

Great. I already thought of it as a discovery, meaning I actually believed in it- right?

I passed a couple of red lights but didn't think too much off it, I could pay off all the tickets they gave me. After ten minutes I was driving myself through a street that was located fifteen blocks away from the school. It looked somewhat familiar. By the right side, there were houses and by the left, a couple of stores.

When my eyes spotted the store Best Buy, I decided to find a movie to enjoy for the night. Ignoring the fact that I knew for some reason I wasn't going to watch whatever movie I picked, I parked my car in front of the store. I rubbed my temples before exiting my car.

I checked my pockets to check if my wallet was there and I accidentally ended up dropping it. It somehow managed to _roll _underneath my car- its not like it was shaped as a ball. I kneeled down to grab it as I heard a car park right besides me. Finally grabbing my wallet from under my car, I placed it safely in my pocket before standing up.

"Thierry?" hearing my name caught me by surprise. I turned around to come face to face to a girl I think I've only seen twice.

"Maggie" I said instead of asking like she had done with my name. There was something different about her face, from what I remembered- one of her cheeks was slightly red.

"Uhm, hey" she spoke awkwardly. "What are you doing here" she asked quickly raising an eyebrow.

I heard someone chuckle from the other side of the car. I looked to see a guy standing there looking amused. He nodded, a gesture I took as a greeting, so I nodded back. It was polite of him seeing how we didn't know each other.

When I focused my eyes back on Maggie she was trying hard to control her blush, but she was failing. She rolled her eyes as the guy chuckled once again.

"I came to buy a movie" I told her pointing towards Best Buy.

"Oh" she said before grinning. "Well, you should get Daybreakers. It was a great movie- the whole vampire thing, priceless"

Vampires… priceless… yeah right.

"Ill get it"

"You really shouldn't" the guy who had been on the other side spoke while making his way to Maggie. "It sucked"

"You suck"

"You cant even say that with a straight face" the guy smirked as I chuckled as Maggie tried to say it with a straight face. When she failed she sighed and gave him a small punch on the shoulder before grabbing his arm.

"Lets go, they are waiting for us" She looked at me and gave me a smile "You should really get it, vampires rock" she gave me a playful wink and before the guy could say anything she spoke; "See you tomorrow Thierry"

I gave her a smile as I saw both of them leave towards a coffee shop. I saw the guy turn his head around for a second to look at me, then he mumbled something to Maggie- I couldn't help but to hear the little conversation they were having with whispers.

"_You practically demanded him why he was here- why do you care in the first place?"_

"_Its not that, I just kind off thought he was here to see Hannah"_

"_Hannah? Care to explain?"_

I stopped listening after that. Hannah- she was here?

And now it made sense.

Everything started clicking in my head and just like before I was bothered with myself, because I didn't want to face the truth. The feeling earlier on when I was driving- I knew I was following something, but I never imagined it would be… _that._

I felt my heart quicken as I made my way towards Best Buy. I felt so pathetic, because I was denying myself- I was denying something that my mind and body- heck everything in me had probably already accepted it. So what part of me was denying this?

My heart.

I huffed. Not even my heart. I knew what my heart felt, meaning that I was really denying it.

I was just not admitting it.

"_Hunter mentioned something about the old powers rising- but that doesn't matter. The meeting is mostly about soulmates"_

Maya had said those words, but none of them mattered as much as the last one.

_Soulmates._

_Two people meant to be one._

_An unbreakable bond._

_One's other half._

Hannah.

**Rashel Jordan**

I was mad, definitely mad.

I cant believe I let him escape- oh goddess I'm such an idiot. And this was my last day- ugh! Only I would screw up on the last day I got a change to hunt.

Hunt for those bloodsucking leeches that didn't deserve existence. Those worthless creature that only wasted space. Oh how I hated those things. And today, when I had a chance of getting rid of one, I let it run away because of a stupid mistake I made.

"_You cant kill any more leeches after you enter the school. We cant afford the risk of any of the Night World Students recognizing you"_

Those words echoed in my head as I regretted not ending that leeches life over and over again. _This had to happen to me today. _I thought sarcastically as I walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat._ Out of all the days. Did it really have to be today? _

First school. Then that idiot. Now, I miss my chance to kill that vampire. Just great. _Best day of my life. _I said in my head while I pulled out a bag of chips.

I took the chips, grabbed a bottle of water and made my way towards the living room. I sat on the couch as I opened the bag and threw a couple of chips in my mouth.

I decided to think over the reason why I was going to school. That always made me cheer up, specially now that it meant a lot of the Night World people in the most wanted list were apart of the plan.

Who would have thought Thierry, Maya and Quinn would be assisting school. Not to mention the amount of Redferns I saw today and the Harman- honestly how dumb are they?

I didn't understand why exactly they were all in that school, and it bothered me. For all I know the Night World could have a plan going on right now, they could defiantly be planning something with this. Why else send a bunch of night people to school? The _same _school.

_Don't think about it Rashel… _My mind told me and I obeyed. As I ate some more chips I decided to think about that idiot. Quinn. _John _Quinn. I know so many of my friends who have been in search of him for years. He is definitely someone many wish to stake. I don't really care who I stake, as long as it's a leech.

After today though, I wanted to stake that guy really badly. Not only had he annoyed me but he had actually tried his _charms _on me. Not to mention all the trouble he got me in because of his immatureness when helping that teacher. If it wasn't for the distance we kept from each other I would have probably ended up staking him.

I caught him looking at my neck twice today, so I know for sure he has that desire on drinking my blood, so no doubt in my mind I will see him around. I didn't want to though- definitely didn't want too. I cant control myself from attacking a vampire- but my control cant last forever and if Quinn is the way he was today- of goddess he will annoy me so much I will end up attacking him.

That would mean I would ruin the plan. Ruin the chance of getting rid of many other vampire. I couldn't do that.

So I'm going to have to learn how to control myself around that guy- and always make sure to be around someone when I'm with him. If he tried to bite me then I would obviously defend myself, not only would he find it weird that I know how to fight but he would definitely figure out that I know about his kind- which means death.

So I had to keep my distance. But like I said, I saw that look he had when looking at my neck. And seeing how I had acted towards him this morning, he was definitely interested. He probably thought of me as a fun prey- as a girl that would not only give him what needs but he would have some fun while taking it from me. Taking my blood- oh he would probably suck me dry.

I had to keep away from him. Very far away.

"_See you around Rashel" _Those were the last words he told me earlier today- oh he had no idea how hard I would try to make sure that didn't happen.

_-o-_

_Okay that is it!_

_Wooo, day one finally over ;) lol, I love how it took me 9 chapters to write about a day. _

_Okay, so next chapter will be longer and will have more... stuff happening ;) It will definitely make up for this sucky chapter._

_Sorry if any mistakes._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You**_

_**PS; **new poll and check out my other stories and oneXshots!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello!_

_I'm soooo sorry! Its been so long. I know. I have a good excuse.. but Its 2am and I need my sleep and I want to post this. So here is Chapter 10! I think I have a few spelling mistakes in this one.. but I guess its because I didnt really go over it. Please enjoy and thank you soooo much for all the reviews! You guys honestly make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World or the Song used in the begining. _

_ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 10**_

**Hannah Snow**

"_Winter is cold, wont ever pass- or ever let me be. Who would off thought that summer's rays, would dim their light on me. You took your pride and walked away, now I live in shades of gray. So tell me how- how do I cope with this hopelessness in me."_

"_Cause its been two years, two days and an hour of sadness. I haven't moved on, cause baby I'm not past this. So long since we spoke on the phone, you went and left me all alone, all alone. And now my heart, our love, has turned into ashes. When you let it burn, the pain has taken my passion. No more sunny days, this phase has never changed, always feel the same because I haven't forgotten"_

"_The bitterness of goodbye's kiss, still lingers on my cheek. And though I try to wipe it dry, I never find some peace of mind. Cause you're still standing there, with your long brown hair. Smiling back at me, with those blue eyes. You used to be my girl- why'd you have to leave?"_

"_Cause its been two years, two days and an hour of sadness. I haven't moved on, cause baby I'm not past this. So long since we spoke on the phone, you went and left me all alone, all alone. And now my heart, our love, has turned into ashes. When you let it burn, the pain has taken my passion. No more sunny days, this phase has never changed, always feel the same because I haven't forgotten"_

"Stop!" my eyes snapped open as I felt the sound of the guitar fading. I looked to my right to see James' eyes focused on the other side of the room. He had put the guitar down as his eyes showed mixed emotions. Mostly confusion.

I turned my head around to look at Poppy- who had been the one to yell out 'stop'. I tilted my head as I watched how she pulled out a tissue only to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked her as I placed the mic on the microphone stand.

Poppy nodded as she threw the used tissue towards the garbage can. She missed but never bothered to pick it up. Instead she took out another tissue, this time to blow her nose. "That was beautiful!" She exclaimed after James asked her what was wrong. "It was so…_touching_"

I arched an eyebrow while trying to stop myself from laughing. "Is that why you are crying?"

"I couldn't help myself!" she nearly blew my ears off as she yelled those words. I shook my head as James started laughing, soon enough I was chuckling. "What's the song called?"

"Forgotten" I smiled before making my way towards my backpack. I saw James walk up to Poppy as he teased her a little. Knowing Poppy, she was probably just simply rolling her eyes. "Thank you guys" I told them once I had all my belongings. "For coming with me- thanks James for playing the guitar"

"Don't mention it" he said as Poppy got up from her seat with way to much energy.

"Heck, this was better then hearing Maggie and David bicker over stupid things" Poppy spoke as we started walking towards the door. "Your voice is more then amazing. It's beautiful! I swear I was having a moment as you sang. Every words seemed to just…fit"

I couldn't help but to laugh as Poppy kept praising me. In all honesty, I agreed with what she said- at least some of the things she said. I knew I had an 'all right' voice, that's why, half of my time is spent in the music room. What she said about the lyrics of the song I just sang, was right as well. It wasn't my song- I have yet to actually write a song. The song is by a boy band I am very fond off. _Varsity Fanclub_. To say that I love every song they have, would be completely true.

"…and you were so into it! Its like those lyrics meant something to you…" Poppy kept talking as we walked through the hallway. Lunch would end in ten minutes, therefore, we had decided to meet with the others before the bell rang. "Don't tell me you got inspired to sing that because of an ex boyfriend!"

That question caught me off guard. I tensed up a little as I slowed my pace- I don't even know why. Poppy was looking at me with curiosity as James rolled his eyes. I didn't really know how to answer that question- I don't even know why she asked me that. We have known each other since elementary-kind off. Maybe, we didn't really talk much back then, but she knew me- I figured she would also know about my lack of interest on even making conversation with the opposite sex.

Back then, guys would really make me nervous, so if I wasn't forced to talk to them, then you wouldn't see me with any guy, at all. That's how bad it was. I got over it- clearly- after I met David and Eric. Seeing how I was the only child, they were like brothers to me. It was a big mistake to tell them that seeing how after, no guy could even ask for my number without getting harassed by either one of them.

So, to make things short, I've only dated two people. Johnny- my 3rd grade crush- we went out for a week, all we did was hold hands and blush. Then, I went out with Kyle in 7th grade. For two days because he got suspended.

"Hannah" Poppy called my name as she still waited for my answer. She had stopped walking just like me, James on the other hand was all the way down the hall. "Answer my question" she cooed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Huh?" I asked as my mind tried to process and answer.

Annoyed, Poppy huffed before she started walking. "Never mind" she mumbled after I started following her down the hall with a smile on my face. James never bothered waiting for us so we decided to go to the washroom for a second. Poppy fixed her hair and complained about it being puffy as I hummed waiting for her.

After our small trip to the washroom, we headed towards the cafeteria. Once we got there, we spot our table quickly before making our way there. To my surprise, not many student were around. I highly doubt they decided to go to class early, so I ended up thinking there was probably a fight going on somewhere in the school- or the Redferns were doing a fashion show. Both were reasonable- in my opinion.

"…study for that test. I'm pissed." I was only able to hear the last part of whatever Mary-Lynnette was explaining. I sat next to her as I noticed Poppy and James were getting ready to leave. James was wearing David's hat- much to David's dismay. I raised an eyebrow questioning them as they said their goodbyes.

"He lost a bet" was all James said before him and Poppy disappeared.

"They could have waited for me, I have class with them" Eric scoffed as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Your still not done eating?"

"I just got here" He told me as I saw David and Mary-Lynnette shake their head in disapproval. Maggie was giggling as she was having her own conversation with Galen.

"Where you stalkin-"

"I was looking for Thea" Eric corrected me before I even got the chance to finish my sentence. "I don't stalk"

"Right" Maggie mused as she finally noticed my presence. She gulped as Galen greeted me.

I have forgiven her for what happened the first day at school- but I did end up warning her about me getting some kind of payback. It's been two weeks since school started and every time I was anywhere near Maggie she would go on red alert. It was amusing and funny at the same time.

"Eric, Its more then obvious that you stalk Thea."

"I don't" he mumbled as he kept eating.

"Whatever you say" Mary-Lynnette told him as she patted his shoulder. "We all know you like her, just as much as we all know David drools over Gillian"

I nodded my head in agreement as Maggie and Galen laughed. "I think its cute" I told them while I stole Mary-Lynnette water bottle. "I mean, how he acts all shy around her- funny how last year it was the other way around"

"How did my name end up in this conversation?" I heard David ask but we simply ignored him.

"I agree." Mare exclaimed as she tried grabbing her bottle back. "Its adorkable!"

"Adorkable?" Galen questioned as I rolled my eyes before chuckling.

"Adorable and dork put together" I told them seeing how I invented that word the day I caught Thierry staring at me. I was on my period, therefore a little cranky- So, I snapped. I asked him what his problem was and all he did was raise an eyebrow and slightly smirk. I found that amusing and funny so I started giggling, and before I knew it, I blurted the word out. I shivered remembering that day. Oh goddess, I cant believe I actually called _him_ that. I mean, now that Mary-Lynnette said it, it sounds so stupid and ridiculous! I cant believe I embarrassed myself like that- I'm so stupid.

"Interesting" David mused before putting his hands behind his head.

"Are you trying to be adorkable?" Maggie asked David as she glanced towards my direction- ugh. She was probably thinking of that day as well. I had yelled that word out loud enough for her to hear it, so she ended up laughing at me. Of course, she eventually stopped seeing how Delos- the guy who sits next to her- was looking at her rather annoyed and for some reason that bothered Maggie. Even so, after class ended she rushed to tell Mary-Lynnette and Poppy everything. Since then, a day hasn't passed by without them teasing me.

"I don't need to try. I am adorkable"

"Says who?" Maggie asked while sticking her tongue out.

"Says Mare" David replied with a smirk.

"Hmph"

"Anywho" Eric spoke up causing all of us to focus our attention on him. "Redfern alert" and that was all he said as he stood up and pretty much bolted out of the cafeteria.

I sighed as I saw Mare and David frown. My eyes then landed on Galen, who was looking at Maggie with a worried expression. I turned my eyes towards her and was slightly shocked as I saw her shoulders tense. She bit her lip as she started playing with her fingers. Something, she only does when she is nervous.

"Delos" My head snapped up to see Delos standing right in front of our table. His eyes only focused on… Maggie. Okay, clearly, I'm missing something here.

"Galen" Delos responded to the greeting Galen had given him. They exchanged a glare before both their eyes fell on Maggie- who was still biting her lip. I smirked as I saw Mary-Lynnette gesture with her head towards the direction of the door as she hit David softly with her hand before she stood up.

"Locker" was all she said as she practically dragged David away with her- he looked mad seeing how he probably wanted to stay and see what would happen. I rolled my eyes as I reached for my bag before I felt Maggie's glare on me.

I thought about this being the perfect opportunity for me to get my payback, but then decided that it might be a waste seeing how I didn't know much about the whole situation in the first place. For all I know, Delos is only here to talk to Galen or maybe borrow Maggie's notes. If I left, it would be pointless. Not to mention the fact that I wanted to actually know what was going on between Maggie and Delos. I mean, they barely talk in class. When they do, they end up getting in trouble because they completely tune out of class- its like they believe they are the only two people sitting there. They ignore everyone, even Miss Ginger.

I gave Maggie a smile as got comfortable in my seat before Galen cleared his throat.

"Lets talk" Delos said dryly as his eyes never left the top of Maggie's head seeing how she had her head down. "Outside" he added before Galen and I shared a look of annoyance and confusion as we waited for Maggie to say something.

When she finally did, I was completely shocked. "No, thank you." Maggie had said that with a smile on her face but her voice sounded harsh and cold. I saw from the corner of my eyes Delos frown before he pulled the chair David had been sitting on. He rubbed his temples as he sat practically next to me- heck I don't think he even noticed me, his eyes never left Maggie.

"Then we will talk inside"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Why is that?" It was actually pretty entertaining hearing these two talk. The way they both spoke dryly and harsh made things so tense and completely… romantic? Ha. Kind of, I guess- I mean, now that I think about it, they could actually make a pretty decent couple. "Scared of what I might say?"

"What might you say, that could scare me?" Maggie snapped.

"The truth" I felt the tension in the air as Maggie snapped her lips shut before blinking twice. Galen at the moment looked horrified as he glared at Delos- who happened to be ignoring him seeing how his undivided attention was on Maggie.

The sound of someone coughing made me turn my head around. I noticed how the cafeteria wasn't as aloud as before and how some people happened to be staring at us. Actually, some were _glaring _at us. _Evil _glares- goddess, it seemed that they wanted to kill us. Great. Things only got better as my eyes landed on the person who had coughed.

Thierry.

As soon as my eyes found his I felt like I completely lost myself. Its like I traveled to another dimension. My body was still here, yet my mind and soul seemed to be miles away. Thierry walked towards us while I saw him mumble something- I blinked. I was staring at his lips, _great_, how embarrassing.

I turned my head back around focusing my eyes on Galen as I heard the bell ring. For the first time, he looked somewhat irritated- even kind of mad. I even heard him mumble _"Wonderful" _as Thierry took a seat next to Delos- what the hell is going on?

I quickly focused my eyes on Maggie, who at the moment looked very nervous. She bit her lip once more before clearing her throat. "The bell rang. Lets go to class" Maggie spoke up while looking at me. I hesitated -surprisingly- before nodding.

Maggie and I stood up from our seat but we immediately froze as we heard Delos and Thierry hiss the word _"Sit". _This time, I was the one to bite my lip as we sat just as I saw Galen stand up- at that both Maggie and I looked at him in horror.

_He wouldn't…_

"I'm going to class"

_He did! _Galen left without even saying 'goodbye' like he usually did.

I started to feel very uncomfortable as I saw from the corner of my eyes Delos standing up. He went to stand next to Maggie before practically pulling her out of her seat. He grabbed her bag as his other arm was firmly wrapped around her waist and with that he left taking her with him.

I think Maggie was to shocked to even react just like myself. I starred blankly at the seat my friend had left behind before I felt movement besides me. I turned my head around to see that Thierry had taken Delos' place- he was so close, oh goddess.

"We are going to be late for class" he told me as I had to control the urge of rolling my eyes.

"You told me to sit" I remind him as I crossed my arms and leaned against my chair, making sure to leave more space between us.

I saw his expression change a little as his smile slowly faded. "Do you always do what people tell you?" He asked but not in a mocking way, he was actually curious.

Hesitating, I told him "Maybe." he smiled and I felt like my heart was about to explode. "I'm not usually late for class" I mumbled but then regretted it seeing how that was a complete lie. I'm always late for class and I'm pretty sure he is aware of that.

Thierry barely smirked as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, without hesitating this time and just like the first time, I felt the world stop once my bare skin touched his.

**Gillian Lennox**

Two weeks.

That's how long I've been in this school as… well the new me. I had to admit, I loved it. It was interesting to say the least- not to mention entertaining. The attention I got, never seemed to fail at surprising me and that made me feel very happy. Actually, I was certain that if not many beautiful or gorgeous people went to this school, I would be considered some what special.

Sometimes, I questioned their beauty. I mean, was it really possible? The Redferns- some of the most attractive people in this school- seemed to never fail to look good. Not to mention they walked around the school like they owned it- which they kind of did.

Deciding not to over think the topic I cleared my mind as I finished gathering all my books from my locker. The second bell had already rang. I wasn't worried about being late- actually Iliana said she would tell the teacher I was stopping by my locker to get something really important. Our teacher, was pretty much a push-over so I don't think ill be getting a detention or anything.

Looking at the mirror in front of me I fixed my make up and hair before closing my locker. It was a great idea buying that mirror, or else I would probably be forced to go to the washroom and knowing my luck, I would probably end up seeing someone I don't like in there.

I grabbed my bag as I started making my way to class. I walked slowly taking my time before I heard Angels soothing voice.

_Turning bad, kid?_

_Bad?_

_You shouldn't be late for class._

_I was getting my stuff._

_And now your walking slow._

I laughed silently before thinking how weird it was that I was having a conversation with pretty much my own mind, after all Angel was in my mind, maybe one day he can make an appearance or something- I mean no one would really see him. However, then again if I started talking to him then people will think I'm crazy.

_I think they already think that. _Angel said amused. _By the way, heads up._

Confused, I raised an eyebrow before crashing into a wall. I stumbled back before I completely lost my balance. Once I hit the cold floor I felt pain through my body. I huffed at Angel for his useless warning before I looked up to see what wall I had crashed into.

Surprise hit me as soon as I found myself looking at brown eyes. I didn't hit a wall. I collided with a person.

With David.

_What do I do! _I directed that question to Angel as I saw David extend his hand.

"You okay?" He asked waiting for me to take a hold of his hand. I nodded before I shyly took his hand. He smiled as he helped me get up before he went to reach for my bag that had somehow ended a few feet away from me.

"Sorry" I mumbled as he gave me my bag. I heard Angel say something about confidence and keeping my head up. I did lift my head up, but as for confidence…

"Don't worry about it" he smiled once again as I felt something funny in my stomach. "Although, I am worried." I gave him a question gaze as he crossed his arms. "You shouldn't walk around like that. You seemed to be in another world. Is anything bothering you?"

I was taken aback by his comment and question. He cared? Maybe he was just being nice- and I felt completely stupid as my heart kept getting even more excited then it was. "I was just" I hesitated. "Thinking"

David didn't seem pleased with my answer but he let it go. His eyes glanced around as I stood in front of him glancing at him. I liked what he was wearing today. Jeans and a light blue shirt. His hair looked messy but it looked better that way. I noticed he was wearing a small necklace with a little cross hanging from it. I found that adorable. Apart from that, he had a ring on his right pointer finger.

I knew he got that ring as a Christmas present from Mary-Lynnette. It did bother me in a way even though she had given Eric and James one as well- after all she was the one that told me so. She said that it was because she forgot to do Christmas shopping sooner so the first thing she found were those rings, and they were on sale. They looked manly and it seemed like something reasonable.

I agreed with the manly part. That ring looked so good on his hand-

_Really, kid? _Angel asked. _Your thinking of his ring. Why don't you answer his question instead?_

_Question? _I blinked once before noticing the look David was giving me. He was waiting for something- an answer. Damn it! What did he ask? "Huh?" I said before I could even stop myself. I probably sounded like a complete idiot.

"I asked if you wanted me to walk you to class" he said not sounding annoyed or frustrated which calmed me a lot. Instead, David sounded- well actually, he looked really shy right now. He kept glancing from me to the wall and I think I could even notice a soft blush on his cheeks. He looked nervous- I never even thought that was possible.

I called Angel for help but it seemed that he had decided for this to be one of those moments when he simply stands back and watches me deal with the situation. My heart right now was completely focused on David so I didn't really bother looking for an answer there.

My mind was focused on many things. Basically questions on why he wanted to walk me to class. Or why he was even talking to me. Actually, my mind seemed to be putting me down a lot. I was definitely not feeling very confident right now.

Great. I may look so different in the outside, but in the inside I'm still me. A girl trying to get through life as I question everything around me. I still get nervous around David, I act like a retard and not to mention my heart still beats wildly as my mind hunts me. Oh-goddess and now, David probably thinks I'm a bitch seeing how I still haven't given him an answer.

He had this look on his face- a look I've never seen and I couldn't really read. Sighing, I bit my lip after I let that word slip. "Sure"

David's smile appeared on his face as my heart started making my knees feel weak. I tried clearing my mind as we walked hand by hand. That was pretty much close to impossible. Especially since he started a conversation with an _'insignificant' _statement.

"We really need to see each other more often"

**Ash Redfern**

"Finish off any homework you have. Or read silently. You can talk but softly. I don't want this to turn into a market." I don't think I've ever loved a teacher as much as I love this fat-ass. Every day so far he has given us at least twenty minutes for ourselves before the bell rang. If he would only let us leave right it would be better but I guess I cant push my luck.

I focused my eyes on Krestel as I saw her pull out a book. Great, she was going to read meaning she would put up her walls that would prevent me from bothering her. I shifted my attention to the girl besides me. She had a cold which made her nose red and her eyes a little puffy- yeah I was definitely not talking to her today.

Leaning against my chair, I sighed before closing my eyes. _What to do? _I asked myself numerous times as my mind kept coming up with different options. Deciding none of them were interesting I simply decided to take a nap. I crossed my arms on my desk before letting my face collapse on my arms. I cleared my mind as I heard whispers from behind me. Deciding that eaves-dropping would be entertaining at the moment I cleared my mind and 'opened' my ears.

"_I cant believe you forced her to skip"_

"_She was the one to suggest such an idea!"_

"_Such an idea- Whatthehell David?" _Mary girl, David and the mutt were the ones whispering to each other. Gillian was probably also involved in that conversation.

"_He never forced me" _I knew it. _"I really didn't want to go to class…"_

"_Gillian, don't hang out with this idiot if he is going to be a bad influence"_

"_The only bad influence I see is you"_

"_How am I a bad influence?"_

"_You make Mary-Lynnette have inappropriate thoughts" _I heard a loud bang before David's painful cry out. _"That hurt Mare!"_

"_That's what you get for saying something like that"_

"_Whatever, I just wanted to get him back- look he is blushing!"_

This is fucking ridiculous. I cant believe I'm paying attention to this stupid conversation. What surprises me is that this isn't the first time I've eavesdropped on them. I actually did this a lot.

And that bothered me.

Its not like what they talk about is anything interesting or whatever. It's just that somehow I find myself being kind off forced to listen. I hate myself for that, but there is not much I can do.

I will admit, I find it slightly amusing what these vermin and mutt can end up talking about. Last week the mayor conversation had been Fallen Angeles. Complete bullshit. Apparently, Gillian believed in them and then Daven- or whatever- admitted that so did he, but I knew he was just doing that to suck up. Mary girl had said something about it not being too realistic, she then started talking in a foreign language that reminded me of my science teacher. At last the mutt said that 'anything could be possible'. Yeah, that rat could end up selling out our secret, fucktard, but then again, what else is expected from a mutt?

"_Eric texted me. He said he saw Maggie outside the school from his class"_

"_So? She probably has gym or something"_

"_He saw her with Delos Redfern"_

Mary said what?

"_Delos Redfern? What?" _Thank you mutt for asking that question.

"_That's what he saw."_

"_I don't trust that guy"_

"_I don't trust any Redfern"_

"_I trust him more then Ash" _It had to be Mary the one to bring my name up. I smirked to myself as I tried remembering what she looked like.

I don't really pay much attention to that many details. I saw her last week and all I really remember are her blue eyes. I decided not to talk to her or anything seeing how she seemed to be in a very intense conversation with the mutt. I didn't want to deal with that dog so I simply just sat on my seat and heard their conversation. It was something about coffee.

"_Ill just question Maggie later today"_

"_Your coming over, remember" _That mutt and Mary were having a sleep over? How cute.

"_Oh yeah. You guys entered that writing contest. How is it going?"_

"_Okay" _I tuned out as soon as Mary and doggy answered Gillian's question in unison.

I glanced towards the direction of the clock only to find myself smiling as I noticed the bell would ring in two minutes. _Are you driving Jade home? _Krestel interrupted my happy thoughts as her voice annoyed me in my mind.

_I drove her last time, and I have plans. You do it. _

_I have plans as well. I need to feed._

_Stop fighting. _I blinked surprised to hear Jades voice. _I'm going over to a friends house. I don't need a ride._

_What friend? _Krestel and I asked in unison as I picked up my bad and waited for the bell to ring.

_His name is Mark. Bye. _Mark? Who the hell was Mark?

_Vermin. _Krestel mused after she probably explored Jade's mind. I didn't really care, as long as Jade didn't end up embarrassing us Redferns, I was fine. Speaking of which. That little prince… I will probably end up talking to Quinn about it.

I don't know what he was doing talking to that Mag-whatever girl, it didn't really mattered. What mattered was the fact that he was associating with Vermin in a public place. If that guy that texted Mary saw them, then most likely a Night Worlder had spotted them. It was plain wrong- I cant even imagine the embarrassment if the council found out.

Disgusted, I heard the bell ring before I bolted out of the room. I decided to go look for Andre-something so I can get the fuck out of here. My date with her would end fast, I'll just charm her, drink and drop her off wherever. Then I would head straight to Quinn's and maybe we can figure something out to get the stupid prince in trouble.

That would make my day- actually, the thought of it, was already starting to make my day. That is until Jade's voice popped in my head one more time.

_Dad said you had to pick me up from Mark's later. _I frowned before she quickly added._ He said it was an order._

Annoyed, I asked. _What time? _

_Eight. Ill call to give you the address. _She paused before adding._ It's the Carter's residence._

Carter. Sounds familiar. I sighed before agreeing seeing how it was Dad's order. Then I focused my eyes on the slut in front of me. Andr-whatever.

At least I get to enjoy my meal.

_That is it!_

_I hope you guys liked it_

_So a couple of you asked for Mary-Lynnette and Ash... tehee, next chapter will have some of that. Anywho, I think its also about time our shifters find each other. So yeah.. anywho, I am going to the States for Christmas, to visit my uncle. I will be taking my laptop, so I might update. If not, then ill update before my birthday which is January 21st. _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless you Guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello!_

_How was Christmas and New Years? Good I hope!_

_Anywho, here is the next chapter!_

_Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews. You all make me walk around with a goofy smile on my face. :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Eric Ross**

I crocked my eyebrow as she continued to glare at me. Sure, I get it, she is mad. And blah blah blah, I know I had no right questioning her and everything, but she was over reacting. Can you honestly blame me for my concern over her safety?

"What?"

"I cant believe you told _everyone_"

"I told our _friends_, not everyone" she huffed as I rolled my eyes. "Maggie-"

"Don't _'Maggie' _me" she snapped as I rolled my eyes once again. "You had no right!"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and she huffed once again. Oh boy, this girl will be the death of me. "I was just worried, Mags. I wanted to help-"

"Its my business, stay out of it" her last words hit a soft spot. Her business? Stay out of it? As far as I can remember we always helped each other and nothing was ever 'my business'. This is why I'm so worried! Maggie doesn't act like this and I can practically guarantee its because of _him_.

The one to blame for this argument. Delos Redfern.

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked Maggie completely hurt by her words and by the look she was giving me I could tell it was hurting her as well. "Maggie, I was just- and still am- worried."

This time Maggie decided to stay quiet. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall behind her. We were standing outside CCD waiting for Hannah to finish her shift. This was somewhat of a daily routine. Maggie and I usually had after school activities therefore I would always give her a ride and somehow she would manage to convince me to get her coffee. Then we would meet up with Hannah because CCD was the only actual place that served decent coffee, Maggie and Hannah would start talking, and before we knew it, Hannah's shift would be nearly over, so we would simply wait for her.

Today had not been any different from any other day- actually, instead of having a nice conversation with Hannah, Maggie was attacked with a thousand questions. So pretty much, Hannah sold me out. Who knew sending _'everyone' _a text saying I saw Maggie and Delos standing outside talking rather secretly was not a smart idea?

"You wouldn't understand" I heard Maggie mumble before looking down at the ground. Maggie looked so depressed it startled me. This was not like her.

"Try me"

She sighed before looking up to meet my eyes, she knew I wouldn't be giving up any time soon. "What if…" she moved away from the wall to stand in front of me with both her hands behind her back. "…you knew something…that you weren't suppose to know"

"A secret?" I asked completely startled.

"Yeah, a secret." Maggie sighed once again "a secret that I'm not suppose to know"

I raised my eyebrow not really understanding why we were talking about a secret. "And…?"

"Eric, I screwed up" she stated as my mind kept trying to figure out how we ended up talking about this. "I'm such an idiot" now that caught my attention.

The last time I heard Maggie call herself an idiot was when she decided to let David kiss her because of a dare. Unfortunately at that moment David had drank a little too much so once the kiss ended he had ended up puking all over her. I knew she was marked for life since then- but that doesn't matter, "how are you an idiot?" I asked.

"Because" she hesitated "I had to _ask_"

Now I was officially confused. I blinked twice before my mind started processing the whole conversation. Yeah, I had no idea what exactly we were talking about, but I had a weird feeling it had to do with Delos, so I asked "Does this have to do with Delos?"

She decided to ignore my question because instead she changed the topic. "Do you believe in soulmates?" where did that come from? I didn't even want to think she was asking this because she thought Delos was her soulmate or whatever.

I frowned once I noticed Maggie was actually waiting for my answer. So once again, I put my brain to work. What exactly is _'soulmate'. _From what I know, it's a term referred to your other half or something life that. I thought about, I repeated the word a couple of times… but ugh, what did Maggie want me to say? To be completely honest, this topic right now was giving me a very uncomfortable feeling, it was doing something to my heart-not to mention head. Again, I wondered how this conversation started.

I looked at Maggie's pleading eyes for an answer so just for her I decided to just open my mouth and let the words flow. However, someone up there clearly loves me seeing how Hannah walked out of CCD just as I was about to answer Maggie's question.

"Thanks for waiting" Hannah thanked while stretching her arms. I nodded just as Maggie huffed probably still mad at the little interrogation section she had gone through. I have to agree though, some of Hannah's questions had been inappropriate and practically embarrassing. Specially since a lot of people had been listening. "Maggie?" Hannah asked as she crossed her arms. "You're not mad, are you?"

"You asked me if I was still a virgin in front of those people. What do you think?"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't appropriate but I just wanted to know if Delos took any advan-" Hannah was interrupted by a loud cough coming from behind us. The three of us turned around in unison to find a set of yellow eyes glaring at us- well glaring at Hannah.

"I took any what?" he asked as I tried to control my laughter. Sure, maybe the situation right now wasn't funny, but hey, I have nothing better to do. I'm bored, cold, and completely confused thanks to Maggie.

"Delos" now I wanted to laugh even more. Maggie and Hannah had said his name at the same time just with the difference that Maggie said it with confusion and surprise as Hannah said it with annoyance and amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked and I noticed the small steps she took back.

"Renting a movie" he mumbled before looking at something behind us. He sighed and then simply took off. Okay, so maybe we didn't really know each other but he could have at least said bye. He didn't even say bye to Maggie!

"Renting a movie my ass" Hannah mumbled as she placed both her hand on her hips. "Maggie, what's going on between you and Delos?"

We had already started walking towards my car so it wasn't until Maggie got in the passenger seat that she decided to answer her question. "Stuff"

Stuff. So I guess that was definitely obvious. I knew Hannah wanted her to be more specific but by the look Maggie was giving her, that wasn't going to happen. I drove to Hannah's house in silence as each one us let our mind take over. I had a feeling Maggie had her thoughts on a certain Redfern just like Hannah was probably thinking of someone as well.

I may be a guy, but I do actually notice the way those two are every time the topic of boyfriend comes up. I had no idea who Hannah could be interested in, but I knew it was probably someone that we probably judged on daily basis. If not, Hannah would have probably already told us about him.

At least she should have already told me! Now that I think about it, I should be mad at them. I mean, I tell them about Thea- how she seems to make me swallow every word I eve said about 'crushing on someone'. So yeah, I used to believe that I would never go all lovey dovey and actually like a girl more then just a friend. I was young and naïve! I thought - actually I still think- I'm going to end up being a famous soccer player and to put it like David said, and I quote, _"you will end up having lots of bitches"_

That was _the plan_. However, now that I've met Thea…

I honestly don't know what it is. Something about her makes me feel… _pansy_. Ugh. I hate using that word! Especially when I'm insulting myself. But I cant help it, every time I think about her or anything I started acting like a chick- I start thinking like one. I get all dramatic and before I know it I'm questioning love.

Love…

Ugh, and what made things even worse was the fact that Thea seemed to practically hate me. At least that's what her cold glares and lack of interest to keep a conversation with me would tell me. I asked Galen if she had an issue with me or something and he simply told me she was _confused_.

Confused about what? She barely knows me! She ignores and avoids me. Every time I talk to her she has a look of misery and pain and if I try making any physical contact with her- heck, I don't even what she would do, she just really seems to like to keep a great distance from me.

David said, and I quote, _"This girl keeps rejecting you, dude. Get over her" _Yeah, Thea was definitely showing every sign of rejection, but yet I could _get over her. _Actually, the thought of just simply trying to forget about her made my inside flip. And I don't even understand why.

_Ugh! Scratch Maggie being the death of me. _Thea _will be the death of me. _

**Mary-Lynnette Carter**

"Thanks for the ride" I closed the door behind me while he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow" feeling slightly cold because I forgot my sweater, I gave Jeremy a quick wave before rushing towards my house. I heard him yell bye before yelling something about homework as soon as I managed to open the front door.

I was more then shocked to enter a house almost completely silent. I figured Dad and Claudine were probably out shopping, but I'm pretty sure Mark should be here. Shouldn't he be playing some game on his X-Box or whatever? It felt so weird- actually it felt kind of sad seeing how I'm practically complaining why my brother isn't wasting his life on video games.

"Mark?" I called out despite my mind telling me he was probably at a friends house. I heard nothing in return before I checked the clock. It said seven fifty-five -I was practically convinced he wasn't home, but that wasn't like Mark, he is usually here by seven. "Mark?" I called out again as I made my way to the kitchen.

I stood by the kitchen table silently as I waited to hear my brothers voice. I called him three more times before I heard a rude "What?" I blinked surprised by his tone and then I blinked once again as I heard a giggle.

"Uhm, you there?" that was pretty stupid to ask seeing how I was talking to him. "Want me to cook dinner?" I added quickly before he could figure out how to mock me or use my words against me.

"We already ate"

"We?" I'm pretty sure he hadn't meant Dad or Claudine. I heard a loud giggle again as I raised my eyebrow.

"Jade, my friend. _Remember_" Mark said the last word with a tone that implied she was listening to the whole conversation so he didn't want me to say something offensive. I don't really remember anything about a Jade but I told my brother the opposite. I offered them drinks and both refused seeing how Jade was leaving soon. Noticing that they wanted me to shut up and leave them alone I focused on making dinner for myself. Not feeling too energetic, I ended up deciding on some Mac and cheese.

It took me ten minutes to cook and then about another ten to eat. I did curse myself while eating though, seeing how I had managed to burn the macaronis. Of course, leave it to me to be the bad cook in the family. Technically I wasn't even allowed in the kitchen anymore, mostly because I would end up burning something. Mark was the one that did all the cooking, but I couldn't bring myself to bother him at the moment.

"It stinks in here" I sighed as I heard Mark approach the kitchen. I turned around to see him glaring at me as he crossed his arms. "Dad's going to kill you"

"Whatever" I huffed before noticing the person standing behind my brother. "Hey" she looked familiar but I was certain this was my first time meeting her. "You must be Jade?" I asked as I stretched out my hand, with a smile she shook.

"Nice to meet you Mary-Lynnette" she sounded nice, and she had manners so I decided I liked her. "Mac and Cheese?" she asked while glancing towards the now empty bowl in front of me. I nodded, noticing that Mark was still glaring at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled before gesturing towards the sink where the burned bowl stood.

"Like I said" Mark spoke right as the door bell rang. "Dad's going to kill you. Ill get it" I watched him leave towards the front door as I thought of possible ways of getting him to cover for me. Maybe I could convince him that we would both get in trouble seeing how he was suppose to be the one cooking.

"Jade, your brother is here" Mark yelled from where he stood- probably leaning against the front door. Jade seemed to have frown as soon as she heard Mark speak but she quickly covered it with a smile. "He is being an ass" I saw Jade tense when Mark spoke, it almost seemed like she was scared? Maybe she has a creepy brother.

"Uhm…" Jade said something else but I didn't manage to hear her. I was already on my way towards the front door.

"Hey, who-"

Wow.

Wonderful.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked the last person I ever expected to be standing in front of my door. Ash Redfern simply blinked before smirking. Slowly he leaned against the door before he huffed.

"I'm here to pick up my sister" he said casually which only got me irritated. So Jade was a Redfern.

"She is getting her stuff" I said not really completely sure, although I assume that's what she was doing. Ash simply nodded before he winked at me. I gagged. "Please, I just ate" I said putting on the best 'sick' expression I had.

"Funny" Ash mused before standing up straight. "What exactly did you eat? Burned shit?" I pushed back the interest of wanting to know how exactly he knew I burned the food.

I scoffed at him for being so blunt. "I didn't know you were eatable" I acted surprised as I put a hand on my chest.

"Touché" I saw the small glint of annoyance in his eyes- eyes that currently confused me seeing how I swore they were blue, right now they seemed to be a dark gray. "What's up your ass, Mary? What did I do to deserve such hate?"

I blinked processing his words. Blunt jerk. Did he call me Mary? …and he said I hated him? Please, if I hated him it would mean I had some sort of emotion for him. "Hate comes from the heart, you are nowhere near mine"

"Poetic now?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion as his smirk never left his face. "Check again, maybe you will find me in your heart, _Mary_"

Arrogant. Jerk. _Ass…_

"My name" I hissed "is Mary-Lynnette" I spat the words at his face before doing the most immature thing I could have ever done. Actually, I didn't even know my leg had moved until I saw Ash bend down in pain as Mark's laughter echoed through my ears.

"What happened?" Jade asked as soon as she came into view. She was caring a backpack so my assumptions that she was getting her stuff earlier was confirmed. I shrugged as Mark kept laughing at the boy practically on the ground hissing every possible swear word he could come up with. "Ash? Uhm… maybe we should go" Jade turned around to face Mark and I before she said her goodbyes.

Mark offered to walk Jade to the car so they both left quickly. Ash however, was still bending over in front of me as both his arm were rubbing his shin. Fast enough, Ash lifted his head to meet my eyes. We stared at each other for a while, and I could help but to feel slightly frightened. There was something un-human about his eyes. Something that yelled _'murder'._

As our eyes never left each other Ash slowly stood up straight. I felt an uncomfortable tug inside my body as he leaned his head closer to me. His face was only inches away and I was completely frozen.

"Don't" he whispered and I could feel his hot breath against my face- how did he get so close? Even his body… I couldn't even consider kicking him once again because of the way his legs were positioned. If I tried I would most likely end up falling or failing completely at making my kick hurt him in any way. "Mary, don't ever" he hissed and I could feel my blood burning "don't you ever do that again."

Startled with the tone and boldness he used saying every word I found myself completely frozen. I would have thought of this as a joke and simply laughed it off, but no, he definitely wasn't joking. Okay, I admit, it was completely out of character and childish to react like that. I shouldn't have kicked him and yes he had every right to be mad- after all the only reason I actually kicked him was because he had irritated me by calling me Mary. But then maybe he didn't know my full name? I mean, I'm not really popular- _at least _not like Ash.

"Or else" I blinked, surprised and confused. I was trying to think if I actually heard him say those words. The small smirk on his face made me realise that he indeed had just threatened me. That's what he clearly intended- and for the second time today I felt so irritated I wanted to get _physical_.

Since kicking him wasn't an option without hesitation I lifted my right hand and aimed for his face that could probably use my slap to get it to lose that cocky smirk of his. However, my hand never made any sort of contact with his face- my wrist did, with his hand.

Shocked. I felt shocked. But not as in confused or startled… it was more like an electric shock.

To my dismay, a _strong_ electric shock.

**Keller, Raksha**

I didn't want to believe everything I just heard. I didn't want my mind to actually process the words because this was straight damn _insane_. Thierry had to be joking. He could be serious of something … like this. I mean, his words pretty much had an easy conclusion.

A conclusion that made my heart flip every time I glanced towards Galen's direction. I cursed myself for every stupid thing I did that _day_. The day I happily decided to confront Galen. He was a prince- and lack of better words, _my prince (because I'm a shapeshifter)_. He shouldn't be assisting a school, that would simply make him an easy target to however could want to kill him. Not to mention it wasn't normal. Royalty was suppose to be home schooled and forced to live under Night World territory. It didn't make sense. So me, being the idiot that I am, decided to interrupt a meeting he was having with Thierry to confront him.

Things definitely didn't go as planned. First off, I always though the prince would be someone with a strong and serious vibe, yet Galen was the completely opposite. I also thought that I would end up getting yelled at for every stupid word I allowed my mouth to say, but instead he only nodded and agreed with me. He was a complete gentleman while I kept insulting him in any possible way.

The worst part of that day was when he decided to grab my hand and kiss it as a thank you for my 'kind words'- he was not being sarcastic. I would have usually protested and insulted any other person that would have ever asked to kiss my hand- yes _he asked_- but this was the prince of the shapeshifters. In other words, someone I owed my respect and honour, I couldn't simply reject such a kind proposal.

But now I wish I had. Because as soon as he touched my hand- and better yet (note the sarcasm) kissed it my world practically exploded. I'm not the type of girl who would over react for a stupid thing like a kiss from a very attractive person, however. Galen's kiss was something definitely worthy to over react.

"_Keller" _he had whispered my name just as his lips had parted away from my hand. I felt his breath just like I had been feeling the warm feeling his lips left on my hand. _"you're the one" _I had decided to ignore those words seeing how Thierry (who had been there all the time) decided to finally speak up. He asked if I needed anything else and as I hung my head in embarrassment I mumbled a 'no' and left. That's how I officially met Galen Drache.

The results of that day had not been the ones I planned but I got over it eventually. However, thanks to the recent information Thierry and Galen have shared with me…

"Are you okay?" Galen asked kindly as he seemed to be wanting to place a hand on my shoulder, he decided not too seeing how I shot a strong glare towards his direction. "Its a lot to take in…"

"You have to be joking" I stated looking at Thierry who definitely had _that_ face on, the one that said 'I'm damn serious'.

"Everything is true" he affirmed before trying to smile but it ended up looking like a fail on a smirk.

"But" I said before looking at Galen "But" and then back at Thierry "But…" I hesitated. "She is human" I knew they both knew who I was talking about. "Lord Thierry, its against the law"

"I cant really do anything about it"

For some reason, his words made a small wall around my heart shatter. "Why?" stupid question. I knew why, I've heard all about the legends and yes, I didn't believe in them but now…

"It's an unbreakable bond" Galen was the one to speak this time and just like Thierry's words, they made another small wall around my heart shatter.

Suddenly I felt like the room we were in was getting smaller and I felt the air slowly decreasing. "I need to go for a walk" I stated not bothering to look at either Thierry or Galen.

"Keller" Galen spoke as I made my way towards the door "we need to talk…"

"Not now" was all I managed to say before I left the room and started making my way towards the nearest door that could lead me outside.

My mind was progressing all the information it had received. All the information about the soulmate principle.

It was real. Oh goddess, it was real- and Thierry had a soulmate. A human soulmate. I never though I would say this, but the Lord of the Night World has officially broken the law. He fell in love with a human. This meant death. Oh goddess, if anyone found out…

I hate it. I hate how he trusted me with this secret, he shouldn't have told me anything- but I knew why he did it. I knew why all this seemed crazy and completely unreasonable yet I felt like it was a part of me. I knew why Galen had been present in the short meeting. I knew all this yet I didn't want it to be true.

I didn't even want to-

"Keller!" I froze once I heard his voice. "Wait" I did just that- and heck the door was right in front of me! I could have simply gone outside before shifting and running to hide from him. "Keller" I could hear his footsteps getting closer and… shit.

"What?" I asked rudely not turning around. I heard him sigh before I found myself looking at his breathtaking eyes- how did he move so fast? "What do you want?"

"Keller…" I wanted to tell him to stop saying my name but I couldn't bring myself to do it seeing how I actually liked the way it sounded. Ugh! "You and I…"

Are different.

Are nothing.

Are completely opposite from each other.

_Are not soulmates…_

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked and then turned around not bothering to hear his answer, however, Galen decided to be stubborn today so he grabbed my wrist and with the strength I didn't know he had, he pulled me so I could face him once again. This time though, I was much closer.

"Its meant to be" he murmured but I was able to hear him because I was _that _close. "You can feel it too, cant you?" NO! I wanted to shout that word but I couldn't, not with his eyes looking at me like that- heck not with my heart beating like _that_. So I said nothing. "You and I are-"

"Wasting our time" I finished his sentence as my heart skipped a beat- this was not happening. This couldn't be happening. "I need to go" I hated how I was acting. I hated how my voice sounded. I hated how even though I just said I needed to go, I couldn't manage to move from where I stood.

"Keller…" he said my name once again which only got me even more lost in what ever little world I was in. What was happening to me? I feel like I've turned in such a weak person. I feel pathetic. "Raksha"

I froze.

"Raksh-"

"Don't call me that." and with those words said I pulled my hand out of his grip and bolted towards my room. I don't know why but the way he said my name, my _actual_ name …It was so different. Different from when Thierry says it or any other person for the matter. But why?

_Because he said it with love._

That thought shut my brain off until next morning.

-o-

_That is it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_So I've been thinking lately and well I think this story will have 20-25 chapters. Who knows but yeahh._

_Most of the couples have 'found' each other they just need to get together and all. I think I'm only missing Quinn and Rashel. _

_David and Gillian, Morgead and Jez and Poppy and James all kind of knew each other since childhood so they don't really feel that shock every time they come into any kind of physical contact. _

_So what couple do you think will actually hook up first?_

_Sorry if any mistakes in this chapter!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_:D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless you all!**_

_Ps; new poll and new story ideas. You can check out my profile for that ;D_

_For all the Quinn and Rashel fans out there, next chapter will be mostly about them. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello!_

_Okay_

_Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! You guys complete my heart :) I love all the reviews you guys leave! It really means alot!_

_So wanna hear a fact? This story has 3,293 hits! Yeah, my mouth dropped open when I saw that. Pretty effin amazing if you ask me! _

_You guys should have seen the smile I had on the whole day! _

_Anywho, here I bring chapter 12! _

_Please do enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

-o-

_**Chapter 12**_

**Poppy North**

"This is lame" I told James as we made our way to the auditorium in which all seniors were asked to meet before going to our first period class. Today we were going to be informed about the whole _'play' _thing. I hate the whole idea actually. It's not that I'm bad at acting or anything, but I didn't want to participate in a play in which all seniors were practically forced in. I wonder whose brilliant idea that was, after all, who in their right mind would think that us seniors could actually accomplish working together, _all of us. _

"Its better then going to class" Jamie pointed out as I spotted Maggie and Hannah walking a few meters in front of us. Maggie turned around at that moment and easily spotted James, then she saw me before smiling and then winking. That pretty much meant she would save us seats.

"I like class, at least more then sitting in the auditorium listening to someone ramble about a dumb play!" I complained right as we entered the auditorium. I grabbed James arm and told him to lead the way seeing how I could really see pass all these tall people.

James laughed at my shortness before saying I should wear heels. I stuck my tongue at that as James pushed us through the crowd so we could meet up with the others. It wasn't until we walked all the way to the front that I noticed Mary-Lynnette sitting next to Jeremy at the front row. Maggie and Hannah were just taking their seats there. I said hi to Jeremy seeing how it was pretty much the second time I've seen him since school started before sitting down next to James, who was sitting next to Hannah.

"Why the front?" I heard David's familiar voice from a distance before I saw him and Eric walking towards us. He definitely looked annoyed, but that was understandable. I didn't like the front either, pfft, Ill blame it on Mare seeing she was the first one here.

"So we could all fit!" Mare growled as she send David a death glare which got him to gulp before sitting down next to me.

"What's in her panties?" I punched David's arm. "Ow!"

"Pig!" I hissed which made James and Eric laugh. Eric was sitting next to David and by Eric's other side sat Galen- wait, when did he get there? "Hey Galen!" I yelled in excitement, can you blame me though? Galen is one of the coolest person I've met! Apart from James of course.

"Hey" Galen said with a smile. Ah! I could just melt, he is so cute.

"Hey, I didn't know Amanda was in charge of the play" Eric mused as said girl made her way to the stage. Amanda is a pretty amazing girl. She is practically involved with everything and she is really nice, although, get in her bad side and you will see what happens.

"She is the director moron" Jeremy replied loud enough seeing how he was pretty much six seats away from Eric.

"Hey! That's not nice" Hannah said causing Jeremy to roll his eyes. He then called her a dork which got Hannah to scoff before calling him a brat. I could see Mary-Lynnette sinking in her seat as Jeremy and Hannah started bickering while Maggie laughed. Yeah, she was probably having a bad day.

That kind of bothered me. I know Mare, and she is never in a bad mood- heck, the last time she was having a bad day was in grade nine when Mark, her brother, had been hospitalized because he broke his leg or something.

However, as I looked at her, I couldn't help but to feel that whatever was bothering her, was similar to what was bothering most of my friends. By that I mean, Eric, Maggie, Hannah and now that I think about it, even Galen…

Great. I'm officially worried now.

The expression Mare had was of pure confusion yet annoyance. She seemed to be deep in thought and at the same time it seemed that she was simply staring into space as her mind completely blanked out or something. I definitely remember seeing Hannah and Eric with the same expression. As for Galen and Maggie, the expression they usually had was the same one as Eric and Hannah- and now Mary-Lynnette, plus a mixture of acceptance and denial, apart from a mix a longing and … lust?

I don't even know! And now that I'm thinking all this, I feel like I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm just seeing things. I mean, this could all be in my imagination. It's not like James and David saw the same things I did, they would of mentioned it, right? I mean, we are friends, specially James and I. They would tell me if they thought our friends were acting weird or if it seemed that they were in some sort of trouble or whatever! Right? Ugh. I don't even know.

"Hey, shut it!" James exclaimed causing me to push my thoughts away. "Amanda wants to speak" he told us before I noticed that Amanda was indeed trying to talk.

"We should be sitting in the back" David mumbled which got us to glare at him. He then shrugged before saying something about being bullied and finding nicer friends.

After about five minutes, the auditorium was quiet enough for Amanda to start speaking. She introduced herself as our director for the play, like Jeremy said, before introducing the girl who was standing next to her as the co-director. I've never seen that girl before so I asked James who she was and he said she was a relative of Galen's. That was understandable seeing how that girl was pretty and not to mention just as cute as Galen. I already liked her and I didn't even know her! Her name was Allison.

Amanda allowed Allison to explain briefly how we were going to work on the play through the year. She also told us when the opening act would be, which was someday in the last month of school. They weren't sure on the day yet. As Allison concluded her explanation and allowed Amanda to give us more details of the play, I found myself spacing out feeling more tired then I should be.

Yeah. I blame it on Ash seeing how he left me to do most of the work for our 'family' project thing. James couldn't help seeing how he had a family dinner or something and heck, I don't expect Bianca to do anything, as for Drew… who knows. But anyways! The point is, Ash is at fault. I feel like he should simply be the one to blame!

Ugh, I'm not making sense. This is how you know I need more sleep and less candy.

**Quinn, John**

"Every senior will be involved" Amanda, our _'director,' _and very known witch in the Night World,stated for the fifth time today as another great amount of growls and boo's erupted from the students sitting in front of her. Me included of course. "You can stop complaining. The decision is final"

"Fuck me" Ash growled besides me crossing his arms as he leaned his head back frustrated. Krestel, who was sitting next to me, and I simply decided to ignore him for we knew there was no point trying to start an argument at the moment. After all, we were both ticked off with the whole idea of the play.

"Auditions will be this Thursday and if you want to be apart of the backstage crew, then show up Wednesday or Friday and let us know what you want to help with. You have to be either apart of the cast or crew. I recommend everyone should audition. It will be fun!" I wanted to laugh at that but decided against it because it would probably catch peoples attention, I didn't want vermin looking at me right now.

"Now, I'm sure you all want to know what play we are acting" The auditorium went dead silent as Amanda rolled her eyes before sighing. I don't know why we are even doing this play, clearly nobody is interested. "The play is called Twelfth Night, its by Shakespeare, I'm sure you are all familiar with it." a loud 'huh' was heard as everyone looked around confused. Amanda sighed one more time. "Have you guys seen the movie _She is the man_?" At this a lot people nodded, I think its that movie starring Amanda Bynes, or something. "Well, that movie is basically a modern version of Twelfth Night"

"Fuck me" Once again Ash growled which caused Krestel to gag while I looked disturbed. Ash simply rolled his eyes before shutting them close and cursing Shakespeare.

"Why are you so moody?" Krestel asked which made me realise something.

"Yeah, Ash. What's wrong?" I asked him curious to hear his reply. He looked at me for a quick second before mumbling a 'nothing'. He is also blocked his mind right away, which clearly means he is hiding something. "Sure its nothing?" I asked mockingly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Mind your own fucking business Quinn"

Yeah. He is hiding something, and seeing how he is getting all defensive, he must be hiding something I could use against him. More of reason to make me want to find out what. "Don't forget my authority Ash"

"I could care less if you have a seat in the Night World council, John" Now I'm more then curious.

"What are you hiding?"

_Shut up! _I flinched before focusing my attention back on the stage were Amanda was standing. She gave a smile before continuing her little speech or whatever. I growled as I saw Ash rub his ear. Amanda must have gotten through his wall.

"That witch is powerful" Krestel mumbled under her breath as she let her lips form a smirk.

"You told her to shut us up, didn't you?" Ash asked as he glared at his sister.

"You guys were getting annoying, not to mention everyone was starting to look, specially when you yelled, 'Night World Council'" Krestel scoffed as Ash put his head down.

I sighed before scanning through the minds of everyone around us. Most of the vermin were thinking over stupid stuff while the rest simply had their minds blank. Thankfully only a few vermin were thinking over Ash's words but they didn't seem that interested.

Ash and I need to control our temper. Its not the first time that one of us have yelled out something we shouldn't have in front of vermin. Last time, I had yelled out something about werewolf's. Unfortunately a very curious teen had heard and well, I ended up killing her seeing how I was in no mood to clear out her mind.

Killing humans for no reason was against Vampire laws, but it didn't really matter. The council didn't care much unless the killing brought some sort of trouble. So I couldn't really afford killing every vermin that ever hears me say something about the Night World as I argue with Ash. And trust me, Ash and I arguing, happens daily.

"It's clear. Vermin never listen to the important stuff"

"Vermin?" I turned my head around completely caught of guard as I heard _her _voice. I could already hear Ash's fake try to control his laughter and I could even imagine Krestel rolling her eyes as I looked at the far to familiar girl sitting behind me. "What where you saying about vermin, _John?_"

I wanted to rip her head off.

_Did she just call you John? Who is this girl? _That was Krestel.

_Maybe you can remind her your 'authority,' John. _And that cocky son of bitch was Ash.

I ignored both of them as my lips formed a smirk. To Rashel, I said; "Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop?"

Rashel's innocent smile slowly died as I said those words. For the first time I saw her vulnerable as she spoke. "My parents died when I was young"

The way she said it made a shiver run through my spine, I almost felt bad for bringing the topic up. _Almost_. "That's too bad sweetheart" and with that said I turned back around and once again focused my attention on Amanda.

"Ignore him" I heard Ash say and then I quickly realised he was talking to Rashel. My eyes narrowed towards him and I was able to see him completely turned around facing Rashel. That, somehow brought a lot of attention so the next thing I know, I'm picking up thoughts from all the vermin around us. They were all practically thinking the same thing. How much they hated Rashel because _Ash Redfern _was talking to her. "He is a natural jerk, that's why he hasn't gotten laid since grade nine"

I had to control every working muscle in my body as Ash mentally added;_ 'More like a century'_

_Excuse me for not liking the idea of fucking vermin. _I mentally hissed as I saw a couple of girls turn to look at me with shock written all over their face's. What? Did everyone think I was a man whore like Ash?

"I'm sorry about your parents" and as Ash said those words, for some reason I found myself begging Rashel wouldn't fall for his pathetic little game. This was typical Ash. Playing with their emotions, making it seem like he cared so they would automatically think he is a sweetheart. Every girl fell for this and I really didn't want Rashel to- what the fuck am I saying?

Ash catching her in his trap sounded like a great idea. He would play with her, break her heart, suck some blood, and screw with her mind. Rashel deserved that. The worst thing that could ever happen to a human girl was if a Redfern caught them in their game.

So why did the idea of Ash being with Rashel bother me so much? Maybe because in the inside I wanted to be the one to play with her. Yeah, that had to be it. After all I did promise myself I would get to give her a bite. So far, she has been avoiding me or I simply haven't seen her around so I haven't even touched her. But I still wanted my bite, and fuck, I wanted to be the first one to drink from her. Why did stupid Ash have to get in the way?

Seeing how Rashel is in fact a vermin (which clearly means she is stupid), I'm going to have to do something to save her from Ash's hands. But, fuck. What could I do that would make it seem like I'm not defending her? If I interfered right now with Ash's attempt to win Rashel over, he would definitely accuse me of protecting vermin. I couldn't risk ruining my reputation…

"Don't be" I quickly blanked my mind as I allowed Rashel's last words to repeat in my head making sure I heard correctly. "It wasn't your fault, there is no reason to be sorry"

_Ash! Pay attention! _Once again I saw Ash rub his ears as I looked at Amanda. That witch was definitely strong. I was able to hear the thought she directed towards Ash. Clearly irritated, Ash probably offered Rashel a smile before turning back around and giving Amanda his undivided attention.

"She practically rejected you" Krestel whispered soft enough for no vermin to listen, but for us to hear.

"Whatever"

At this, my inner self, that I was not aware I had, did a happy dance.

**Maggie Neely**

I did a mental happy dance as Amanda announced she had nothing more to say and that we could go to our first period class. I got Hannah and Mare to help me up from my seat seeing how my butt was asleep- actually, my whole body seemed to be 'sleeping.'

"So are we auditioning?" Hannah asked with excitement in her eyes. I huffed before rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"No. I rather work as a lights lady or whatever. Plus, your probably going to be apart of the band in charge of the music for the play" I told her in which she nodded agreeing. Then we both faced Mare who quickly shook her head and said acting wasn't for her. Poppy quickly agreed saying that she wanted to help with the makeup. We all smiled widely as it was simply decided we wouldn't audition.

"Well, I'll be auditioning" James said shocking me. I was so surprised I couldn't even bring myself to ask him why, but thankfully we have Poppy around.

"Why!" She whined as she looked at James with disbelief.

"Because Allison is forcing us" Galen was the one to speak seeming a little annoyed. Ha, that was weird- oh wait, us? So Galen is going to audition? That's pretty cool actually seeing how he really is good looking. I think he would fit the roll of the Duke or prince or whatever- ugh. Fuck, I just had to think of the word prince.

"Well, good luck to the both of you" David said flatly and I simply decided to focus my attention on him so I could avoid thinking of-

"Delos"

Him.

Almost unwillingly I turned around to see Delos standing right behind me. He looked at me, I practically died and then I felt like I was floating before I heard his voice. "Galen" For a moment, Delos narrowed his eyes to look at Galen. I saw an intense spark cover his bright yellow eyes as his head slowly did a semi bow, actually, his head barely moved but I knew what he was attempting, after all that's how you greet royalty.

"Cousin" James spoke up probably trying to prevent awkwardness to take over. "I'm glad you're here, we need to talk" I gulped as James said those words, mostly because he was looking at _me. _

Oh shit. What if he knew? He must know! Why else would he look at me like that? This is bad, really bad. "Well." David spoke up as he came to stand right between Mare and I. "We will leave so you guys can talk" and with that said David placed his right arm around my shoulder and his left arm around Mare's shoulder before dragging the both of us away.

I heard Hannah laugh before her and Poppy said their good-byes and left the other way. I turned my head around a little and I was able to catch Delos' eyes. He looked mad and irritated and even a little hurt, but right now I couldn't bring myself to do anything as David dragged me away. Eric had even caught up with us and he was walking besides me. Delos didn't like that either.

Ugh. I knew that David and Eric were just being the protective best friends I'm so used too but I also knew Delos had no idea of this. He probably thought the worst but shit, I told him I needed time to think over… _everything. _

After all, its been what? A day since he told me everything! Cant he be a little considerate over the situation? It's not like I could simply understand everything and allow this_… World_, to be apart of my world. Because whether I like it or not, his world was now apart of my world, it was now part of me, because… ugh, because we are connected in a very strong way.

I still cant bring myself to say that word, at least when I'm specifically referring to myself and Delos. Everything is just so new and well un real. Heck. This was all screwed up. And now, as I felt anger slowly boil through my body, I couldn't help but to wish I was dreaming or something. Dreaming about the Night World. Not Delos. Because everything that was happening with Delos and I…_I _wanted that to be real. No matter how crazy that was… I simply wanted it to exist.

But everything else could go away. I didn't want to accept the fact that a person I knew for so long, a person I called a friend was a vampire. It just couldn't be possible, James would never hide this from us- but then again, Delos did mention the two Night World Laws, and the punishment if anyone broke them.

Delos had taken the risk to break the law about telling a human about the Night World, but that was simply because he already broke the first law. I sighed as memories of that day passed through my mind. Heck, it was yesterday! He said it so bluntly but it was filled with emotion, I cant even think about it properly because I end up warming up inside and then, next thing you know I'm going insane and desperate to have Delos by my side.

I needed time though. I still needed time to accept all this, and I needed to time to prepare myself to accept the other stuff. I was completely certain Delos hasn't told me everything. I can tell he wants to, so he could get everything over and done with, but he is probably scared ill die from a heart attack.

"Honestly Maggie, what's with you and that guy?" Eric asked as soon as we were standing by some lockers in the hallway that would eventually lead us to our classrooms. David and Eric were looking at me with curiosity but mostly concern, however Mare, she seemed to be looking at me with a glimpse of… sympathy and comprehension.

"Nothing, just leave it alone" I said softly before turning around and leaving towards the direction of my class. I wanted to tell them. I wanted them to know but I couldn't afford risking their life's.

-o-

_**That is it!**_

_Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Okay guys, I was looking over the stats on my stories and all, and well in the section where they break down how many visitors from different countries I have for ALL my stories, I was very happy to see soooo many countries listed! I was amazed! I nearly cried :')_

_I think I counted 33 different countries and, hey, wanna know how many visitors from the States?_

_1.09K! And thats only people with accounts!_

_Man, I don't know if the stats are correct and all but ef! Thats amazing. The second highest number of visitors are from the UK a total of 377._

_These stats are for all my stories and only for the month of January. _

_I don't want to seem like I'm bragging, I'm just really happy. Maybe some of you get more hits or whatever, but for me this is beyond amazing!_

_**So,** Imma ask you guys a little favour. When you leave a review, can you let me know what country your from? Just say, Greetings from; and then your country._

_I really wanna know where you all are from. I have great respect for a lot of countries, especially European countries. _

_AND, holy, if your from Germany, let me know Ill practically fall in love with you! _

_(Thats not creepy at all, right?) _

_LOL. Sorry, I like love Germany. When I'm older, I wanna move to Germany, marry a hot German and hear him speak to me everyday because I love the accent! _

_Also, for those of you who watch Futball (Football/ Soccer) My favorite team is German, its Bayern Munich and I support them with all my heart._

_Plus in the world cup, I supported Germany :)_

_**OKAY. **So clearly I love typing and I should really stop. _

_I love you guys :)_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS YOU!**_

_**Ps; **_If you read all my AN. Then give yourself a cookie! I know, I get carried away sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Its been a while since I've updated this story!_

_Hehehe... My deepest apologies. _

_I have no excuse worth your time. So all I must say is please enjoy!_

_But before that, THANK YOU._

_Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and all the messages that were sent for support. Thank you guys so much, your reviews do mean a lot! They are the reason why I get inspired to write.. not to mention you guys often give brilliant ideas!_

_Anywho, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**Chapter 13**_

**David Blackburn **

I figured something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong and no one was about to tell me what.

To think I knew my friends well enough… to think trust was the strongest thing in our friendship. Now, I cant even look at them without feeling betrayed. They had their usual smiles on. They act normal, they still talk to me, we still joke around. Simply put, we are still friends.

However, their eyes…they are filled with lies. With mixed emotions that are slowly building a wall between our friendship. And this really had to end. That fear of speaking had to end. Because I could tell by simply looking at them, that they wanted to talk. They wanted to tell me everything… they just didn't have the guts. Which makes me believe that whatever they are hiding is bad news.

"…the school policy…"

My teacher was still talking as all these thoughts passed through my mind. I am not certain of what she is speaking of, but I definitely know it has nothing to do with today's lesson, so I didn't bother paying attention. I was more focused on figuring out what exactly was going on with my friends. Because I wanted to help, and you cant help without knowing what the problem is.

The funny thing is, I'm almost 100 percent sure that whatever the problem is, it has to do with the opposite sex. And by that I mean, girl and boy trouble. Now knowing the guys, James and Eric will never find themselves in trouble with the ladies, and if they did, it would be because they somehow managed to fall in love.

I used to believe that wasn't possible. However now…

James couldn't be in love. Hell no. Everything but that. I mean, who would he be in love with? For all I know, he is single and currently not interested in anyone. So whatever is bothering him definitely had nothing to do with love. Now as for Eric, I have no idea. I mean, I know he likes… Thea? Yeah, her. He has a big crush or whatever, and in all honestly I don't think its that serious. But maybe I am wrong. My guess is that too much rejection from Thea is driving him mad.

Now, something I knew for sure was that Maggie, Hannah and Mary-Lynnette were definitely acting how they are (and by that I mean weird) because of whatever guy trouble they have. I know Maggie is currently having her problems with Delos just as Hannah seems to be arguing with Thierry lately. I definitely have no idea how Hannah randomly started talking to Thierry, and I definitely don't know what's going on with Delos and Maggie. But I do know they are lying to me.

Thankfully, I can safely say Mary-Lynnette has no guy problems. I haven't seen her talking to anyone suspicious… and Mare is simply not the type of girl to focus on guys. Than again, I used to think the same of Hannah and Maggie.

Ah, fuck. This is killing me.

"…if you don't follow the rules…"

I sighed deeply as I glanced to the clock in the room. Five more minutes and I would be free. The teacher was still rambling and … no one was paying attention. I sighed once again, this time however I managed to choke. I don't even know how that is possible. Who chokes while exhaling?

Regardless, I found my throat drying out and before I knew it I started coughing. "David?" My teacher called out my name probably wondering why I was coughing like an idiot. "Do you need to step outside?" I really didn't, but this was my chance. I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my bag before storming out of the classroom.

My cough slowly started dying out once I started walking towards a water fountain. I drank some water while I mentally applauded myself for getting out of class five minutes early. I cant believe I never thought of this before.

"You okay?" I heard a soft voice behind me causing me to turn around rather fast. Now that was completely stupid of me seeing how I managed to collide into the person who had been standing right behind me. It wasn't until I was rubbing my head that I noticed Gillian had been the one behind me.

"Gil? Hey."

She smiled, "You didn't answer my question."

I laughed nervously. Wow, David, you are such a macho. "I'm fine, just choked on my saliva, I guess."

Gillian giggled, gosh she is so cute. "I see."

"What are you doing wondering the halls?" I asked changing the subject as I wiped my mouth.

"Bathroom break, I should be getting to class." She smiled once again as I felt a sudden desire to touch her lips.

"I'll walk you" I offered feeling my heart beat quicken.

"No, its okay. Class is just down the hall." She blushed as she apologized politely. Gosh, she looks so beautiful…

"Hey Gill!" I called out once I noticed she had already began walking down the hall. She turned around with a smile on her face as I suddenly felt this crazy desire to get closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sit with me- I mean _us_, you know _my friends _and I, today at lunch." I ended lamely as I wanted to hit myself for sounding like such a dork. Definitely not adorkable.

Gillian looked confused for a second before she smiled… and blushed? Right? She nodded, "Sure!" and then she turned to leave.

Didn't matter cause I would be seeing her soon!

**James Rasmussen**

"You did what?" I exclaimed completely taken back as I stared at Delos with desire to murder him on the spot.

"You are not deaf, are you? I said I told Maggie everything."

"I heard that! I just cant believe- why!" I asked completely baffled as I tried to reason with the vampire in me. The one that was screaming for blood right now- more specifically, a princes blood.

"That's what we are here to talk about" Galen, who was sitting besides me, explained. He gave a look of concern before his eyes landed at the door in the front of the room. We were currently in an empty classroom and I am only assuming Galen is checking if the door is properly closed. "Block your minds" he murmured before Delos scoffed, and I obeyed.

"You broke the law" I accused after a few seconds passed. Delos, who knew that I was referring to him simply shrugged before he nodded towards Galen's direction.

Then Galen spoke, "James, what we are about to discuss cannot leave this room. For all of our safety." I nodded understanding the situation before I silently question what exactly Galen meant by saying '_our_ safety'. "Good. Now what do you know about the soulmate principle?"

I blinked baffled before my mind started to progress Galen's words.

The soulmate principle is basically what any Night Worlder considers a myth. it's the belief that everyone has their other half. It's a powerful bonding and something clearly neglected by the Night World. Why Galen was asking me about this made no sense to me.

Like every other Night Worlder I have heard of the soulmate principle. I don't necessarily believe in it but that doesn't mean I completely reject the belief. I don't know why that is… but there is just something about that 'myth' that seems to stand out to me.

I looked at Galen and then Delos, both were clearly waiting for my response. I thought for a second that they were trying to joke around me or trick me into something, however they both seemed serious. It made no sense though. Why would Galen ask me about this? And what am I suppose to say? What if this is some test? What if they are trying to prove something… maybe this is a trap or maybe-

My eyes widened as I turned to face Delos completely, realization hitting me.

Delos told _Maggie _everything.

Maggie…_ my friend _Maggie.

_Human _Maggie.

Delos wouldn't break a law for a human. Not for _vermin_, not for a girl.

_Unless…_

"No," I mumbled as I saw him staring back. "No," I shook my head this time as the look in Delos' face told me everything I needed to know. "You didn't!"

He had already broken a law.

I attacked Delos in an instant as everything finally became crystal clear. Of course there wasn't much a fight seeing how Galen interfered right away. I barely managed to get a scratch on him. Galen had pushed me away from Delos and with my quick instincts I was able to avoid hitting any desks or chair as I slid to the other side of the room. Delos barely moved an inch as Galen decided to stand between us.

I sighed as I tried to focus on controlling my temper as Galen seemed to be looking at the door. I knew we hadn't made any noise other than our yelling but I guess Galen was just being cautious.

"You didn't" I repeated causing the other two Night Worlders to focus their attention towards me. "Delos I swear if you-"

"What does it matter to you?" he interrupted me as I saw a hint of annoyance and jealousy spark in his eyes.

"She is my friend! Goddess. You practically sealed her death!" I exclaimed anger rising in my veins.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." the statement nearly had me convinced, but I knew better.

"Someone is going to find out! This fucking school is filled with Night Worlders!"

"So?"

"What do you mean _'So?' _Do you really think you are going to be able to stay away from her? Or don't tell me you believe no one will notice or find it slightly suspicious that you begin spending time with a human. Or what you like to call _vermin_" I hissed the last word as I tried to get the point through his fucking head.

Delos tensed as his eyes narrowed. "No one will find out."

"Quinn and Ash go to this school. Those two have a reputation for catching law breakers. Blaise, Jez, Morgead. Not to mention _Maya_ and Lord Thierry. Will you be able to hide from all of them?"

"Thierry knows." Galen spoke up making my eyes widen even more than before.

"What?" I asked shocked and terrified for the faith of my friend. "He is an elder…" I mumbled looking at Delos who suddenly seemed annoyed at the conversation. "Surely he should have you killed by now"

"I wont be killing anyone." A voice from behind me stated and I immediately knew who it was. I turned to meet the dark eyes of the Lord of the Night World. I bowed my head in a greeting way before he nodded in acknowledgement. That's when I noticed he wasn't alone. Besides him stood Keller, who just like me seemed slightly confused.

So Thierry knew. Lord Thierry knew about Delos and Maggie… and they were still alive? And Keller knew too, right?

"Lord Thierry, if you don't mind me asking…" I trailed of as I noticed the curious look he was giving me.

"You want to know why I, as an elder, haven't punished Prince Delos for breaking the law?" I nodded. "Simple, I couldn't possible punish someone for a crime I also committed."

I blinked before I found my eyes widening once again.

_What?_

**Galen Drache**

"Hannah?" James exclaimed as Thierry finally told him who his soulmate was. "As in _Hannah Snow_? My friend Hannah?" At that Thierry nodded before James began questioning him once again.

At least thirty minutes must have passed since the whole conversation began. We had all already missed the rest of our first period class and most of our second one, but it seemed to that none of us really cared.

I personally decided to stay out of most the conversation. Delos had first explained everything to James, telling him exactly why he was paying to much attention to Maggie. Then, James had talked for a while before Thierry appeared and decided to continue explaining the current… events.

James was taking it well surprisingly… apart from the fact that two of his friends were now the soulmates of two of the most dangerous Night Worlders. Delos, who was probably ignoring the conversation now, seemed to be rather impatient for this to end, he probably wanted to go talk to Maggie. After all, it had only been a day since he told her everything. And from what he had told me, she had not taken it too well.

I sighed. She probably took it in better than Keller. My eyes were focused on her during most of the conversation. She refused to even acknowledge me, and it did hurt.

She knew just as well as I did that her and I were soulmates. I knew she didn't want to believe in it, but she should know better. This was an unbreakable bond, and our feelings for each other… they were real.

Thierry had warned me about her, seeing how I had gone to him when I first suspected of the soulmate principle. He had told me about Keller's past and I figured that she became the person she is because of everything that has happened to her. But that was no reason to completely close herself. She deserved to be happy and I knew I was a door to that happiness.

She needed me just like I needed her.

And if only she allowed me to prove this… I sighed once again, which simply went unnoticed by everyone else in the room who were all listening to Thierry as he explained more about his relationship with Hannah. Or the lack of.

Apparently she currently hated him because she believed he was hiding something from her. Which was true, Thierry had yet to tell her about the Night World and everything that follows, but that is only because he fears she is not ready to hear it… not to mention she wont even speak to him.

"Hannah is stubborn. But I don't think you tell her about the Night World just yet- or the soulmate principle for that matter." I looked at James confused.

"Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself. "If he tells her about the soulmate principle, shouldn't it make things better?"

"Not if we are talking Hannah." James mumbled as he turned to look at Delos. "And listen to this because it relates to Maggie." with those words said Delos now seemed completely focused. "If you were to tell a girl that 'there is this unbreakable bond tying you together and that because of this bond you have been forced to break one of the most deadly Night World Laws and now that you are telling them all this, you are breaking another law which is just as deadly' what would the girl think?" James asked taking me aback.

I did not know the answer to that one and it seemed neither did Delos or Thierry.

"They would hate you" her firm voice responded. It was the first time Keller had spoken since her arrival and just hearing her voice was making me want to get closer to her.

"What?" Delos demanded an answer.

"Cant you see. You are practically telling them you were forced to break those two laws…"

"But that-"

"Hannah would think I am forced to love her." Thierry murmured more to himself than to us but his words managed to have an effect.

"Maggie thinks I only love her because of our soulmate bond?" Delos all but growled as he moved to stand closer to James, probably ready to beat him up for an answer.

I tuned out right before James managed to answer.

I was shocked. Completely shocked… I would have never thought they could reach to such conclusion, but…

Does Keller feel that way?

Does she think I loved her only because of the bond-

Love. it's the first time I let the reality of things hit me hard. That's what the soulmate principle was, right? Love? Did I Love Keller? Just because she was my soulmate… no that didn't mean anything. The soulmate principle is just a link, a bond, what we choose to make out of it is up to us.

Thierry and Delos have both just admitted they felt love towards their soulmate. So what did I feel? I didn't know her that well… yet this connection between us. I sighed for what seemed to be the third time today.

I am so confused.

-o-

_Thats it!_

_Now, I feel like it was kind of short, but I had to stop it there._

_This chapter in a way was meant to clear some things up! _

_Also, just letting you know that the **next few chapters** is when the whole 'getting together' begins to happen for most of the couple. _

_I hope you guys arent confused, but if you are let me know and ill try clearing things up!_

_Sorry if any mistakes. Forgive me for taking so long to update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless!**_


End file.
